


Операция "Омела"

by Slavyanka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, BAMF Jared Padalecki, BAMF Jensen, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Undercover as a Couple, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Агент ФБР Дженсен Эклз – чертовски хороший агент, но его бесшабашность, интуиция и слепая удача наконец исчерпали себя. Теперь, когда на кону его работа и репутация, Дженсену назначили нового напарника – чересчур рьяного и не останавливающегося на достигнутом агента Джареда Падалеки.Их задание – в разгар сезона праздников вывести на чистую воду банду наркоторговцев, скрывающихся в пригороде.Единственная загвоздка? Им придется притворяться, что они по уши влюблены друг в друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation: Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553827) by [dimpleforyourthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleforyourthoughts/pseuds/dimpleforyourthoughts). 



> История переведена для Big Bang 2016 на Перекрестке.  
> Огромная благодарность Fyef за помощь в вычитывании текста и kuzzjoma за прекрасные иллюстрации!

– Да вы, блядь, шутите! 

Директор Саманта Феррис – ни одного выбившегося из прически волоска, как обычно – едва оторвала взгляд от отчета, который регистрировала, как будто не она только что сообщила самую бредовую новость, которую Дженсену доводилось слышать за всю свою чертову жизнь.

– Совсем наоборот, агент, я, блядь, не шучу.

– Вы не можете такое серьезно говорить, – опять выпалил Дженсен, потому что он только что выпил свой утренний кофе и, возможно, медленно соображал в такую рань.

– Я серьезна, как сердечный приступ, – с безмятежной улыбкой произнесла Феррис. – Смертельно серьезна. У тебя был шестимесячный отпуск, ты проходил обязательную терапию, много раз получал второй шанс, но снова и снова ты разочаровывал меня, и снова и снова я находила отговорки…

– Я никогда не _не_ раскрывал дело! – возразил Дженсен.

Феррис бросила на него взгляд, которым можно было заморозить кипящую воду, и Дженсен утихомирился. Это было правдой, но не тем, чем ему следовало бы гордиться.

– Это, возможно, правда, Эклз, также возможно, что ты – один из наших лучших агентов. Но, кроме того, ты еще и воплощение хаоса.

– Назовите хоть один раз…

– Это связано не с работой, Дженсен, а с тобой. Несоблюдение протокола и правил делает работу с тобой чрезвычайно сложной, ты самонадеян, чересчур самоуверен и, откровенно говоря, заноза у меня в заднице семь дней в неделю. Единственной _причиной_ , по которой мы не можем тебя уволить, является то, что ты никогда не не раскрывал дело. Ни разу.

– Чертовски верно, это так, – Дженсен знал, – ему не нужно было проверять – что обладал одним из лучших послужных списков среди всех агентов, работающих в настоящее время «в поле». Уволить его было бы идиотизмом в явной форме, а, как он знал, Феррис этим никогда не страдала.

– Но даже сейчас ты ходишь по тонкому льду. Ты – источник повышенной опасности, Эклз, который, признаюсь, я не прочь устранить, если все продолжится в подобном духе. Ты блестящий агент, но настолько помешан на том, чтобы делать все только по-своему, что большая часть проводимых тобой операций чревата непредсказуемыми последствиями. Дженсен, у тебя потрясающая интуиция, но в конце концов из опасного положения выведет тебя не она. А структурированность. Твоего чутья, хоть оно и полезно, недостаточно.

– Хорошо, так верните меня обратно в учебный лагерь, заставьте пройти переподготовку в Куантико, пошлите опять на терапию, черт, отправьте в бойскаутский лагерь для отработки взаимодействия. Только, блядь, не возвращайте меня обратно «в поле» с _напарником_.

– У меня с твоим начальством был долгий разговор. Это единственный вариант, при котором мы позволим тебе вернуться к работе после того, что произошло в прошлый раз.

– Мне не нужна нянька.

– Как не нужна она и твоему напарнику.

– А я уж было засомневался.

– Что же, после того твоего поступка тринадцать месяцев назад, я бы сказала, это довольно выгодная сделка в обмен на твой жетон, тебе так не кажется?

Она не сказала прямо, на что намекала, но это было необязательно. Дженсен быстро оглядел комнату в поисках чего-то, что могло отвлечь его, но в ней все, как всегда, оставалось в идеальном состоянии. Рассматривать было нечего, кроме досье, которое Феррис вручила ему несколько минут назад – краткий перечень статистических данных и фактов о его новом «напарнике» сопровождался фотографией, сделанной на Полароиде.

Дженсен уделил ей не больше секунды. Парень выглядел довольно обычно, у него как будто до сих пор были пухлые, словно у подростка, щеки, глаза блестели страстным желанием показать себя, и камера смогла запечатлеть это. Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Если вы собираетесь назначить мне напарника, дайте по крайней мере не того, кто совершенно неопытен. – Дженсен щелкнул по фото. – Он – младенец.

– Падалеки был лучшим в своей группе в Куантико, говорит на пяти языках и имеет диплом инженера. Он работает «в поле» меньше тебя и слегка переполнен рвением и энтузиазмом, это правда, но он быстро соображает и является превосходным актером для заданий под прикрытием. Тебе не мешало бы поучиться этому.

Дженсен сдержал порыв закатить глаза. Как будто какой-то новичок, только что закончивший обучение, сможет научить его чему-то в работе под прикрытием. Бред собачий.

– Он слишком неопытен.

– Не все ли мы такими были, когда только начинали работать?

– Он не сможет правдоподобно поддержать легенду, чтобы ему поверили.

– Хорошо, что ты будешь там для моральной поддержки, да?

Дженсен зарычал, и Феррис фыркнула и, как бы извиняясь, пожала плечами, беря свои слова обратно, прежде чем встать, упершись кончиками пальцев в стол.

– Послушай, Дженсен, ты один из наших лучших агентов. Но весь прошлый год ты был ходячей катастрофой. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто подхватит тебя, когда ты споткнешься. Нуждаться в поддержке или в напарнике – это не недостаток.

Он уставился на невозмутимую непоколебимую женщину, которая – хоть никогда и не призналась бы в этом – знала достаточно секретов, способных с легкостью уничтожить европейскую цивилизацию несколькими подготовленными звонками, если бы она так решила. Дженсен, вероятно, не ошибался, говоря, что не нуждается в напарнике, но невозможно было спорить с директором нью-йоркского офиса ФБР Самантой Феррис, когда она так на него смотрела.

– Ладно, – рявкнул он, повернулся и бросился вон.

– Твой рейс назначен на пять утра завтра. Инструктаж у директора Джеффа Моргана в лос-анджелесской штаб-квартире в шесть вечера. Не опаздывай! – замечание Саманты догнало Дженсена, прежде чем он смог захлопнуть дверь и оставить последнее слово за собой.

\--

Есть один основополагающий факт, который вам необходимо знать об агенте Дженсене Эклзе, и это то, что он был индивидуалистом и не любил играть в команде.

У него в памяти сохранились смутные картины детства: игровой городок, летний лагерь, уроки физкультуры в старших классах – и все эти воспоминания сводились к тому, что он не очень хорошо ладил с другими людьми. Дженсен не любил делиться игрушками, или карандашами, или угощением. На игровой площадке ему нравилось командовать, и нередко его наказывали за то, что Дженсен спрыгивал с рукохода или залезал на водосточные трубы здания школы. Дженсен ни в коем случае не был задирой и хулиганом, но его все равно не любили, потому что он вел себя слишком неугомонно и был чересчур бойким на язык, на свою беду.

Забавно, что его детсадовское поведение не сильно отличалось от теперешнего.

Возможно, это в значительной степени было связано с тем, что с юного возраста Дженсен был слишком умным и слишком одиноким, что могло закончиться только плохо. Его отец, нью-йоркский коп, мало времени находился дома, а его мама, озлобленная пьяница, находилась дома слишком много времени, но эта история из уст Дженсена звучала жалко и печально, даже будучи приправлена его фирменным сарказмом. Поэтому он обычно не делился ею и списывал свою неспособность ладить с людьми на взросление на Стейтен-Айленде [1], где у него имелась уйма свободного времени, и на твердое намерение не доверять никому.

И большей частью люди верили подобному. Это же был Стейтен-Айленд, в конце концов.

Дженсен бесцельно бродил по своей дрянной нью-йоркской квартире с тепловатым пивом из сломанного холодильника в одной руке и досье на своего напарника в другой. Вечерами перед началом нового дела он обычно сваливал в тот или иной бар, находил какое-нибудь захудалое заведение и, возможно, случайную компанию оттуда же. Он вытрахивал нервное возбуждение и сбрасывал с себя любое подобие одиночества, возникшего за время перерыва в работе, а потом просыпался на следующее утро готовым приступить к делу.

Однако сегодня Дженсен не мог позволить себе это небольшое удовольствие. У него никогда раньше не было напарника, и он не собирался вести себя так, как будто это не испохабит в немалой степени его успех. Дженсен _ненавидел_ , когда ему назначали напарников, никогда ни с одним успешно не срабатывался, не говоря уже о том, чтобы напарник стал постоянным. Он выполнял одиночные задания под прикрытием, включавшие в себя соблазнение, предательство и подъем на опасные высоты по зданиям – всё без помощи кого-то, прикрывающего его тыл. Подобный отвлекающий фактор не был необходимым, но Дженсен _знал_ , что Феррис сделала это, чтобы проверить его. Если он не сможет справиться с этим напарником, для него все кончено, он и так уже ходил по тонкому льду несколько месяцев.

Пиво на вкус было ужасным, и даже в стылом воздухе середины ноября оно оказалось недостаточно холодным, чтобы доставить хоть какое-то удовольствие, но Дженсен все равно выпил его, листая досье, и настроился на длинный вечер.

Он ополовинил блок из шести бутылок пива к тому времени, когда запомнил досье, и допил все, прежде чем погрузиться в сон.

Дженсен проспал будильник и, осоловелый, едва успел на рейс, не собрав почти никаких вещей – в спортивной сумке лежало только чистое белье, тюбик зубной пасты, пистолет и досье, которое он просмотрел еще несколько раз во время полета. Несмотря на то, что стоял ноябрь, воздух был умеренно теплым, а небо – ясным и солнечным, когда Дженсен вышел из аэропорта, на ощупь пытаясь найти очки-авиаторы и надеясь, что он запихнул их куда-то в сумку.

Пришло время агенту Джареду Падалеки встретиться с настоящим агентом ФБР.

\--

Агент Дженсен Эклз – возрастом тридцать лет, ростом шесть футов один дюйм, весом сто девяносто пять фунтов – весьма сильно опаздывал на инструктаж.

Такая черта характера, как непунктуальность, не была указана в досье, вне всяких сомнений, но специальный агент Кортезе стояла, вытянувшись в струну, позади директора Моргана, стиснув руки и сжав досье по делу мертвой хваткой, а это происходило нечасто.

А если же происходило, то Бюро предпочитало полностью игнорировать данный факт.

Джаред по привычке пришел на встречу на целых полтора часа раньше, уже истратил всю мелочь, завалявшуюся в карманах, на торговый автомат в коридоре, шесть раз сходил в уборную и съел более чем достаточно пончиков со столика в офисе, где планировали проводить инструктаж, больше, чем было принято в приличном обществе. 

Он нервничал, идите лесом! Съесть четыре пончика – это вполне приемлемо, когда ты нервничаешь.

Часы показывали пятнадцать минут седьмого, и Джаред почти собрался извиниться и в седьмой раз посетить уборную, когда двери конференц-зала распахнулись и в помещение вошел человек, миф, легенда собственной персоной.

Агент Эклз во плоти.

Первое, что Джаред заметил, – насколько удивительно не низким Дженсен выглядел рядом с ним. Джаред привык возвышаться над большинством мужчин, но было что-то в уверенной и нахальной походке Дженсена, в небрежной непочтительности улыбки, с которой он взглянул в сторону агента Кортезе и директора Моргана, говоря: «Простите, с движением в Лос-Анджелесе полная задница, сами знаете», – отчего он казался выше, чем предполагала разница в три дюйма в их росте.

Джаред проследил за тем, как Дженсен вошел и произнес: «Привет, пацан», – тоном, который не должен был звучать настолько снисходительно, прежде чем броситься во вращающееся кресло и схватить пончик – и все это за несколько секунд.

Джаред заранее подготовился; он почти не сомкнул глаз, поскольку провел несколько часов, сосредоточенно изучая досье Дженсена, таскал его с собой от беговой дорожки в спортзале до кровати, чтобы прочесть перед сном. Он ознакомился с каждым незначительным фактом и каждой крупицей информации о прошлых делах, связанных с бунтарем из ФБР – Дженсеном Эклзом. В конце концов это не имело особого значения, поскольку, как бы серьезно он ни готовился ко всему, ни в том чертовом досье, ни в обширных знаниях Джареда не имелось ничего, что могло бы подготовить его к тому, с чем он столкнулся в данный момент.

Эклз, возможно, являлся самым лучшим и самым блестящим агентом ФБР. А также, весьма вероятно, самым привлекательным агентом ФБР. Этот незначительный факт тоже не был отражен в досье, имелось только зернистое фото, которое являлось жалкой копией по сравнению с оригиналом.

Достаточно сказать, что Джаред Падалеки находился немного под впечатлением от встречи со знаменитостью и, возможно, был слегка возбужден.

Однако это ощущение оказалось мимолетным.

– Вы немного опоздали, агент Эклз, – многозначительно произнес Джефф, нарочно бросив взгляд на часы.

– Мои извинения, сэр. Мэм, – Эклз кивнул Кортезе.

Джефф хмыкнул.

– Не стоит брать это за правило. Так или иначе, агент Эклз, я бы хотел представить вам нашего лучшего агента ФБР здесь, в Южной Калифорнии, и вашего напарника на эту операцию, агента Джареда Падалеки.

– Привет! – Джаред поднялся и протянул руку, вместе с тем улыбаясь, как он надеялся, своей самой лучшей и дружелюбной улыбкой. Дженсен пожал ему руку, но не улыбнулся в ответ.

– Рад познакомиться, – сказал Джаред, сдержав подхалимское «Это честь познакомиться с вами», потому что это было бы перебором.

Эклз не ответил, лишь смерил его взглядом, и Джаред неожиданно осознал, что рубашка у него явно пропиталась потом, а волосы сегодня демонстративно отказывались расчесываться и лежать ровно. Но вызвав это секундное смущение, Дженсен отвернулся и сел по другую сторону стола для совещаний, хрустнув пальцами и откинувшись на кресло, а Джаред достал блокнот.

Джефф, казалось, принял тишину за сигнал к началу инструктажа и произнес:

– Что ж, джентльмены, не знаю, что вам рассказали об этом деле, но я перейду к самой сути: мы на пороге значительного прорыва в деле о группе наркодельцов и контрабандистов, с которыми мы боролись несколько лет. Мы почти поймали их год назад в Нью-Джерси, но им удалось сбежать, прежде чем мы перехватили их на месте сделки. Один из наших парней накосячил, и плохие парни ускользнули, все как обычно.

Джаред собрался сделать заметку в блокноте, но его взгляд упал на Дженсена, который передвинулся на сидении и мрачно взглянул на Джеффа по непонятной причине. По лицу Джеффа ничего нельзя было прочесть, и Джаред кратко записал себе напоминание позже изучить это дело.

– Мы называем их – за неимением лучшего варианта – Зеленой Бандой. Они торгуют разными наркотиками, которые входят в «травяные» добавки, в основном марихуаной. Но в последние годы появились извращенные версии вещества. Они экспериментируют, расширяются. И, естественно, их подопытными кроликами являются люди, которые готовы сделать все что угодно, чтобы хорошо провести время по низкой цене.

– Безымянные курильщики травки и наркоманы на улице? – спросил Дженсен.

– Школьники из старших классов, – неожиданно проговорила Жен полным нетерпения тоном.

– Они начали продавать эти «зеленые» наркотики старшеклассникам, которые слишком глупы, чтобы узнать измененные наркотики, столкнувшись с ними, – продолжил Джефф, поднявшись из-за стола для совещаний. – По большей части кайф становится сильнее, возбуждающие наркотики смешиваются с расслабляющими и тому подобное, но уже было несколько передозировок и странных случаев с детьми, находившимися под воздействием, так что тут подключаемся мы. Специальный агент Кортезе, вам слово.

Женевьев вышла вперед, и Джефф отошел в сторону. Джаред не сомневался, что она провела несколько бессонных ночей, самостоятельно готовясь к этому инструктажу. Он слишком хорошо ее знал, чтобы ожидать чего-то другого.

– Добрый день, агент Эклз, я Женевьев Кортезе, и я буду руководить этой операцией из штаба. А вы двое станете работать под прикрытием, чтобы выследить не только наркодельцов, но и тех, кто изготавливает эти наркотики.

– Звучит как сюжет «Джамп стрит, 21» [2], – бесстрастно произнес Дженсен.

– Как бы мне ни хотелось понаблюдать, как ты станешь мучиться на физкультуре, стоящей 8 уроком, Эклз, я придумала схему получше. К счастью для вас, мы проследили наркотики за пределами школы, поэтому ваше прикрытие будет немного более зрелым, чем возвращение в счастливые школьные деньки. Помощник учителя, продававший наркотики школьникам, использовал одноразовый мобильник. Наше расследование в школе позволило обнаружить телефон, по которому он звонил поставщикам. Мы поставили прослушку и смогли отследить самый последний звонок – прежде чем этот парень понял, что происходит, и уничтожил телефон – до района радиусом один квартал в Ирвайне.

– Ирвайн? – хохотнул Джаред. – Разве не он якобы один из самых безопасных городов с самым низким уровнем преступности?

– Буквально пригород пригорода, да, – кивнула Жен, вручая им досье с надписью «ОПЕРАЦИЯ “ОМЕЛА”», что, по мнению Джареда, было необычным названием для операции ФБР под прикрытием, но он слышал и более странные вещи за свою бытность агентом. – Мы вели наблюдение за кварталом в течение нескольких недель, но насколько нам известно, живущие в этих домах – это просто заурядные, среднестатистические богатые белые люди, наслаждающиеся приятной жизнью со скучными вечеринками, где дегустируют вина, и с сексом при выключенном свете. Тут-то и появляетесь вы.

– Дай угадаю, – ухмыляясь, произнес Дженсен. – Мы будем изображать сантехников и электриков, пока их техника таинственным образом будет постоянно ломаться? Миссионеров из местной Мормонской церкви? Любителей коллекционировать недвижимость, желающих купить участок?

– Влюбленных геев, вообще-то, – невозмутимо ответила Женевьев, и Джаред подавился, как будто только что попытался запихнуть в себя еще один, пятый по счету, пончик. – Вы двое будете работать под прикрытием как бойфренды – у вас домашнее партнерство [3], вы собираетесь обручиться и…

У Джареда перед глазами заплясали белые мушки, и комната как-то исказилась. Он намеревался потерять сознание, это его первое длительное задание под прикрытием, а он на самом деле намеревался потерять сознание.

_– Что._

Дженсен пулей выскочил из своего кресла, и звук, с которым стул шаркнул по полу, заставил Джареда прийти в чувство.

– Не надо драмы. – Жен моргнула и с неодобрением взглянула на них обоих. – У нас не так много времени, чтобы ознакомить вас с вашими легендами, так что давайте… 

– А не можем мы быть братьями? – умоляюще произнес Дженсен, и голос его прозвучал нехарактерно плаксиво. – Мне кажется, что братья, живущие вместе, это значительно более правдоподобно…

Жен оборвала его:

– Даже если бы вы попытались и заставили их поверить в то, что вы – братья, они бы, наверное, все равно предположили, что у вас интимные отношения. В конце концов, если они настолько богаты, что могут позволить себе поставить «Игры престолов» на цифровую запись, то возможно все что угодно…

– Я хочу поговорить со своим боссом из Нью-Йорка, – гневно выпалил Дженсен. – Немедленно позвоните Сэм Феррис, потому что это, – указал он рукой на себя и Джареда, – _не_ являлось частью соглашения.

Джефф Морган выпрямился на своем месте в глубине комнаты, где он тихо опирался о стену, и благодаря тембру его голос без труда прозвучал угрожающе, хотя тон был вполне радушным.

– А я был не в курсе, что ты находишься в таком привилегированном положении, что можешь выбирать, Эклз. Я полагал, что это является заданием и, следовательно, твоей работой. Глупо было с моей стороны делать такое предположение.

Непринужденный тон Моргана оборвал речь Дженсена, но в воздухе искрило напряжение, и Джаред посчитал, что пришло время вмешаться, сказать что-то по существу, прежде чем Дженсен решил, что он немой или просто идиот. У Джареда хорошо получалось уговорить людей согласиться с чем-то, заинтересовать какими-нибудь идеями. Он словами успокаивал задир, цеплявшихся к нему в начальной школе, он точно сможет сделать это.

– Послушай, старик, знаю, ты думаешь, что мы из-за этого будем слишком сильно бросаться в глаза, но… – Дженсен недовольно заворчал, и Джаред поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте «расслабься!», который узнал, когда водил Сэди на курсы защитной дрессировки собак. – Это же _Калифорния_ в конце концов. Если мы не сможем вписаться как парочка влюбленных геев здесь, то не уверен, где еще можно… 

– Послушай, – с жаром сказал Дженсен, – я уверен, ты классный пацан и все такое, умный при этом, но мне совсем не хочется объяснять тебе, почему это отвратительная идея…

– Почему нет? – произнес Джаред своим самым вежливым и сдержанным тоном.

– Прежде всего, работа под прикрытием – это не какая-то простая игра «притворись, что ты – кто-то другой». Это чертова серьезная работа – двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Ты никогда не перестаешь играть роль, а когда не играешь, то сообщаешь сведения в штаб-квартиру. А требовать подобное от двух людей, которые никогда раньше не работали вместе и, возможно, даже не поладят, это чересчур.

– Наша работа «в поле» – это основной критерий, по которому нас отобрали как максимально совместимых напарников. Разве это ничего не значит?

– Только потому, что это смотрится хорошо на бумаге, пацан… 

– Что же, исходя из твоей реакции, я бы предположил, что эта вспышка гнева вызвана твоим стремлением возненавидеть меня с самого начала, верно?

Джаред чуть не прихлопнул рот ладонью; он искренне не собирался озвучивать эти слова, весь смысл инструктажа состоял в налаживании между ними доверительных отношений, а обвинение Дженсена в ненависти к нему, вероятно, привело к прямо противоположным результатам. Глупо, глупо, глупо. 

– Знаешь, что говорят о предположениях, да? – низким голосом произнес Дженсен, и его тон весьма недвусмысленно выражал требование «Не шути со мной!».

– Агент Падалеки имеет еще и диплом психолога, – сказал директор Морган своим рокочущим голосом, и хотя Джаред был благодарен за поддержку, прозвучала эта фраза слишком гордо и не могла считаться ничем иным, как бахвальством. – Он чертовски хорошо делает умозаключения на основании мелких деталей.

– Да ну? – Дженсен самоуверенно улыбнулся, скрестив руки на груди. – И что эта небольшая стопка бумаги сказала тебе? Что я тебя ненавижу?

И на самом деле катализатором стал вызов, прозвучавший в голосе Дженсена.

– Полагаю, выражение, которое я бы использовал, поскольку я просто делаю умозаключение, это «индивидуалист, который не очень ладит с другими людьми». 

Он понял, что попал в точку, когда Дженсен моргнул и его поза стала более расслабленной, свидетельствуя об удивлении. Дженсен не ожидал этого, и честно говоря, Джаред до этого момента не знал, что был способен так прямо высказаться. В нем взыграл всезнайка, неудержимый амбициозный «вирус», благодаря которому он прошел все ступени обучения лучшим в классе и группе. Джаред не мог отказаться от спора, в котором был неправ. Называйте это недостатком характера, если хотите.

Удивление Дженсена, однако, являлось той лазейкой, которую искал Джаред, поэтому он поспешил развить успех, переходя к более располагающей тактике, сохраняя открытую позу и добродушный тон, используя годы опыта и людей, которые были настроены ненавидеть его с того момента, когда он входил в комнату.

– Тебе следует знать, что я пришел сюда, тоже испытывая опасения на твой счет. В смысле, ты же агент Эклз, кто о тебе не слышал? Но не считаясь с тем, нравлюсь я тебе или нет, мы, очевидно, лучше всех подходим для того, чтобы найти, кто изготавливает и продает эти наркотики. И хотя я, возможно, не самый лучший агент в мире, я _являюсь_ самым трудолюбивым, и если ты пойдешь мне навстречу, Дженсен, думаю, мы оба многому научимся друг у друга.

Дженсен метнул взгляд в сторону Джеффа, который выглядел таким же потрясенным, каким себя ощущал он сам при этом неожиданном искреннем заявлении, потому что Джаред говорил серьезно, и, возможно, это-то так и удивляло. Но Джаред стоял на своем непоколебимо; с протянутой вперед рукой и, как он надеялся, теплой, но не чересчур нетерпеливой улыбкой.

Он чувствовал спокойный расчет, с которым Дженсен оценивал его, на самом деле смотря на него, медленно оглядывая, и когда зеленые глаза прошлись по нему, это ощущалось менее возбуждающе, чем могло бы, исходя от Дженсена. И Джаред сильнее почувствовал неуверенность из-за собственного роста, нескладности и лохматых волос, все острее замечая поджарость фигуры Дженсена, непринужденно мускулистые плечи и слегка растрепанную, но тем не менее короткую стрижку русых волос, а также эти неодобрительно сжатые губы, тут же стиснутые зубы и яркие выразительные глаза.

Для первой встречи это было чересчур, и Джаред почти почувствовал благодарность, когда Дженсен отступил, более спокойный, чем несколько секунд назад.

– Эклза будет достаточно. Необходимости в именах нет, – холодно произнес Дженсен, схватив свое досье по делу и совершенно игнорируя предложенную для пожатия руку Падалеки.

Их именами под прикрытием были Дженсен Брейди и Джаред Форрестер. Они – очень молодая, очень гомосексуальная пара, стремящаяся обосноваться в безопасном городе, так что, естественно, они выбрали Ирвайн – пригород пригорода, находившийся недалеко от Диснейленда и считавшийся одним из самых безопасных для проживания городов в Штатах. Дженсен руководил недавно созданной фирмой по веб-дизайну, а Джаред работал на дому как частнопрактикующий бухгалтер для знаменитостей категории «Б». Им нравилось гончарное дело, караоке-ночи и совместное собирание пазлов по вечерам в воскресенье. Они встретились, будучи студентами Университета Южной Калифорнии, когда Джаред работал в библиотеке, а Дженсену понадобилась помощь с принтерами. Они устраивали свидания вечером раз в две недели, спали обнявшись, владели массой затейливых секс-игрушек, которые говорили об их смелости в спальне, а также были по уши влюблены друг в друга с того дня, когда встретились на первом курсе.

Они вызывали тошноту, с профессиональной точки зрения Дженсена, но это отношения к делу не имело.

Дженсен Брейди и Джаред Форрестер провели следующие двадцать четыре часа, прорабатывая каждую деталь их легенды – от кинков в сексе до того, какое приготовление стейков они предпочитали. Падалеки записывал каждую крупицу информации в небольшой блокнот, только время от времени поднимая голову, чтобы кивнуть или предложить что-нибудь как часть прикрытия. Все прошло довольно безболезненно, насколько это касалось мозговой атаки на легенду, что только сильнее выводило Дженсена из себя, он ожидал неизбежной неприятности. Он слышал дикие страшилки о напарниках, которые никогда не работали вместе и которых наспех ставили в пару для работы под прикрытием, что во многих случаях заканчивалось вмешательством управления персоналом. Дженсен был готов к тому, что его новый напарник окажется кошмаром, которого Дженсен избегал все эти годы, работая самостоятельно.

Но Падалеки был как минимум вежливым и как максимум дотошным, перепроверяя факты и черты характера, пока они тщательно изучали свои легенды, к чему Дженсен даже не мог придраться, хотя это и раздражало.

Их операцией руководила специальный агент Кортезе, вспыльчивая брюнетка, которая проводила для них инструктаж. В течение почти всей миссии она будет отдавать распоряжения из безопасного штаба, не появляясь «в поле», что не очень вдохновляло Дженсена, но Падалеки, казалось, знал и уважал ее, так что Дженсен соглашался с ее планами, мысленно делая заметки по ходу обсуждения каждой детали операции и напоминая себе, что он всегда мог сымпровизировать, если правила и предписания станут слишком сильно надоедать, чтобы обращать на них внимание.

Задание было простым: подружиться со всеми соседями – двенадцать человек, шесть домов в одном тупике. Войти к ним в доверие и, следует надеяться, выяснить, какая пара смешивает и производит наркотики за закрытыми дверями. Они собирались въехать в свой заранее обставленный мебелью дом всего за несколько недель до Дня благодарения – дом в самом конце тупика, «купленный» ФБР и отмеченный табличкой «Продается» до тех пор, пока Джаред и Дженсен не появятся там. Кортезе поручила им максимально влиться в окружение, устраивать званые обеды, общаться с соседями, участвовать во всех мероприятиях, которые могли внезапно возникнуть в период праздников. Чем больше они будут присутствовать в личной жизни своих соседей, тем больше сведений смогут собрать. Их единственная цель – быть самой веселой, самой добрососедской, самой празднично настроенной молодой парой, насколько это вообще возможно.

– А что именно за наркотик мы ищем? – спросил Дженсен, послушав, как Падалеки и Кортезе продолжительное время обсуждали тактику наблюдения и то, как общаться с соседями, чтобы не вызывать сильного подозрения, будучи новыми людьми в этом микрорайоне. – Ты сказала, они начинали с травки, а потом стали экспериментировать?

– Их самый последний монструозный продукт – нечто вроде травки на кокаине, если говорить о действенности. Похоже на травку, курится как травка, однако на основные системы организма наркоманов он оказывает двуполярное воздействие. Порой он их расслабляет, иногда возбуждает. Основные симптомы проявляются в половом возбуждении, это какой-то родственник виагры. Он дает по-настоящему глубокий кайф, а в зависимости от человека ведет к сильному возбуждению, значительно расширяются зрачки. Занятие сексом под воздействием препарата обычно приводит к потере сознания. Но все это неважно, потому что вы не столкнетесь с наркотиком напрямую. Что вам нужно знать, так это что они называют его «Омела».

– Омела? – фыркнул Джаред. – Отдает начальной школой, тебе так не кажется?

– Не следует недооценивать этих ублюдков, – отозвалась Кортезе. – Возможно, кажется, что они – типичные представители высшего среднего класса, белые жители пригорода, но весь этот микрорайон – выпускники второстепенных и основных университетов Лиги Плюща, и все они из заносчивых богатых семей, которые, вероятно, убивали и не остановятся перед этим впредь, чтобы сохранить репутацию. Просто выясните, кто изготавливает «Омелу». Не покупайте ее, даже не просите попробовать, если наркотик появится на праздничных вечеринках, куда вас обязаны пригласить. Просто выясните, кто, а мы сделаем все остальное.

Несколько минут спустя они встретили аналитика для их операции – костлявого парня, который вошел в комнату с таким видом, как будто только что проснулся и с отвращением осознал, что страдает от тяжелейшего похмелья. Дженсен мог распознать его в солнцезащитных очках и зеленоватом цвете лица на ком угодно. Парень сделал глубокий вдох, затем произнес явно раздраженным тоном:

– О боже, не говорите мне, что я опять присматриваю за _задницей_ этого дубины.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, ты, вздорный сукин сын, – ухмыльнулся Падалеки. – И ты опоздал, что никого не удивляет. – Он рванул к парню, и они обменялись самым сложным когда-либо виденным Дженсеном пацанским рукопожатием с «джазовыми руками», «дай пять» и прочим.

– Чад никогда не опаздывает, – глубокомысленно кивнул парень, и Дженсен только через секунду осознал, что этот выпендрежник на самом деле говорил о себе в третьем лице. – Чад всегда приходит, когда это необходимо.

– Что ж, к сожалению для Чада, у него будет до хрена материалов для чтения на сегодня, чтобы наверстать пропущенное, – язвительно произнесла Кортезе, вставая и хлопая его по груди досье с материалами. – Эклз, познакомься с Чадом Майклом Мюрреем, нашим лучшим аналитиком и самым большим идиотом в то же время. Падалеки работал с ним на многих заданиях, думаю, ты признаешь, что он сообразительный аналитик, хотя и является этакой горькой пилюлей.

– Что должно сделать тебя моей ложкой сахара, Жен, ты выглядишь блестяще, как всегда, и даже незначительное твое присутствие делает меня лучше на вкус.

– Постарайся сдержать любые стремления застрелить его, которые могут у тебя появиться, хорошо? – сказала Кортезе, даже не моргнув при словах, которые Дженсен бы посчитал весьма оскорбительными. – Кажется, что он козел, но от него действительно есть толк, когда он заперт в фургоне и ему не остается ничего, кроме как работать над имеющимся заданием. Обещаю. 

Уверенности в этом у Дженсена не было, но он чувствовал, что особого влияния на ситуацию оказать не мог. Чад показал им план дома, основные камеры видеонаблюдения, которые также принимали звуковые сигналы. Помимо типичной для зоны пригорода системы безопасности в доме не устанавливали подслушивающих устройств, но Чад каждому из них вручил ушной вкладыш, закрываемый накладкой, имитирующей кожу, посоветовав носить их только на мероприятиях, предполагавших повышенную активность. Сам Чад собирался следить за всеми комнатами, находясь в фургоне через улицу от их тупика, но хотя Чад мог сказать им что-то в наушник-вкладыш, у них не было способа обмениваться с ним сообщениями. Впечатляло, что как только Мюррей приступил к работе, стало видно, что он весьма хорош в своем деле – сосредоточен и внимателен, несмотря на то, что, казалось, он ни одно предложение не мог не превратить в какую-нибудь шутку или дурацкую остроту.

– Да, и еще один момент, – сказал Чад и, подняв палец, убрал свой ноутбук и свернул планы дома. – Поскольку у меня в доме есть глаза и уши, существует небольшая вероятность того, что и другие будут подслушивать, искать признаки, что вы внутри выходите с кем-то на связь, иначе говоря, со мной. Чтобы избежать этого, мы наладили два канала связи. Первый – вы набираете 911 на телефоне в кухне, что переадресовывает вас в офис Кортезе. Используйте его, только если один из вас или вы оба находитесь в непосредственной опасности или если вы нашли необходимые доказательства и готовы к отходу и прекращению задания.

– Второй, – и тут Чад развратно ухмыльнулся, – это гениальное решение с моей стороны. Вам двоим потребуется докладывать о том, что вы обнаружили, так что делать вы это будете из огромной душевой кабины, находящейся рядом с вашей спальней.

– Да ты издеваешься! – проныл Джаред.

– Совсем нет, Джей. Важно поддерживать видимость того, что вы двое В.Л.Ю.Б.Л.Е.Н.Ы, что означает горячий секс в душе. Это позволит вам, парни, обманывать соседей, в то же время выполняя свою работу. Звук текущей воды по большей части заглушит ваши голоса, если кто-то все-таки попытается установить прослушку в доме, а также поможет нам укрепить представление, что вы больше всего на свете любите трахать друг друга до потери пульса.

– Господи Иисусе, Чад… – простонал Джаред, а Дженсен лишь стиснул зубы, почти не сомневаясь, что Мюррей получал удовольствие от ситуации.

Создание остальных деталей легенды прошло относительно спокойно, но Падалеки все равно вел себя слишком тихо, что беспокоило Дженсена, поскольку он хоть и привык брать на себя инициативу, но ситуация, в которой людям по этому поводу нечего было сказать, казалась необычной. Коллеги из ФБР его не особо любили и обожали. Уважали, конечно, но работать с ним было нелегко, и Дженсен первым признавал это.

В перерыве на бутерброды и кофе где-то после полуночи Падалеки наконец сел в кресло рядом с Дженсеном за столом для совещаний, слегка нервно ему улыбнулся и протянул стаканчик с кофе, словно Дженсен мог схватить его за руку как бешеное животное. Это было… приятно, хоть и немного странно.

– В твоем досье говорилось, что ты любишь черный, – произнес Падалеки.

– Это все, что там говорилось? – приподнял бровь Дженсен.

Падалеки открыл рот, словно собираясь сказать что-то, затем, видимо, передумал и откинулся назад на спинку кресла.

– Я с нетерпением жду возможности поработать вместе, агент Эклз, хотя ты и убежден, что я настроен прямо противоположно.

– Я не знаком ни с одним агентом ФБР, который бы хорошо работал в команде.

– Что ж, источники говорят, что я необычный агент ФБР, – пожал плечами Падалеки с улыбкой, которая в равной степени выражала самолюбие и самоуничижение. Тот факт, что сопровождалась она еще и ямочками на щеках… выбивал из колеи.

Интуиция – это то, что служило Дженсену верой и правдой многие годы в течение множества успешных заданий. Даже когда все проваливалось к чертям, интуиция всегда помогала ему, а в этот момент интуиция вопила, что что-то было не то с Джаредом Падалеки, «не то» как с запахом молока, когда ты чувствуешь, что оно вот-вот испортится, хотя еще не протухло. Дженсен не мог этого объяснить, но чувствовал нутром, что эта улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего, и он не доверял ей ни на минуту.

\--

Спустя два часа сна и три чашки кофе они оставили свои жетоны и рабочую одежду и официально оказались под прикрытием, чтобы тут же обнаружить, что, хотя их новый дом на Канзас Лейн и был обставлен мебелью, им в любом случае предстояло перевезти и разобрать вещи.

Оказалось, что в увесистых картонных коробках с пометками «Джаред» и «Дженсен» на самом деле лежали тяжелые бронежилеты из кевлара, аппаратура наблюдения и неведомо что еще. Что мог, Дженсен сложил в свободных комнатах и дополнительных шкафах, оборудованных замками, – дом был чертовски _огромным_ , чтобы заполнить все лишнее пространство, требовался десяток детей и три собаки. Как кто-нибудь мог поверить, что Джаред и Дженсен – те, кто хотел создать здесь семью, у него в голове не укладывалось, но этим вопросом Дженсен задавался в тишине, распаковывая несколько глушителей и упаковок пуль, которые положил в ящик для белья и шкафчик в ванной соответственно.

– Дееееетка? – приторно-сладкий голос Джареда отдался эхом с первого этажа, и Дженсену захотелось _убить_ его за это обращение. Это была выдумка Джареда – возникшая, пока они утром ехали в грузовике для перевозки мебели – опробовать разные уменьшительно-ласкательные имена для Дженсена, чтобы создать видимость парочки. Дженсен немедленно и горячо воспротивился, но это не остановило Джареда, он попер напролом, как будто считал свою идею просто превосходной.

– Что? – крикнул в ответ Дженсен, вложив всю свою язвительность в одно слово.

– Ты не мог бы подойти и помочь мне перенести фарфор, конфетка?

Дженсен запнулся, держа в руке один из электрошокеров, потом сунул его под раковину в ванной и направился вниз. Падалеки перетаскивал коробки с настоящим фарфором, потел под послеполуденным солнцем калифорнийского пригорода и что-то насвистывал. Объективно Дженсен мог признать, что Падалеки находился в прекрасной физической форме, чего нельзя было сказать о многих агентах, которых он встречал и с которыми работал. Джаред был выше и сухощавее Дженсена, но тренированные мускулы рук и ног у него находились в тонусе, не как у бодибилдера, а скорее, как у пловца или бегуна, и Дженсен знал, не спрашивая, что Падалеки вообще-то не требовалась помощь с переносом тонкого фарфора.

– Конфетка? – без выражения произнес Дженсен, объявляя о своем приходе.

Падалеки широко улыбнулся Дженсену – примерно в восьмидесятый чертов раз за день.

– Думал, это привлечет твое внимание. – Он искоса взглянул в окно и дернул головой. – У нас появилась компания.

И действительно, соседи начали собираться на кромках своих газонов, перешептываясь поверх садовых шлангов и газет, все смотрели в сторону их дома и многообещающего грузовика для перевозки мебели, припаркованного на улице.

– Я рассчитываю, что подносы с брауни в честь переезда появятся тут в течение часа вместе с приглашением как минимум на три разных обеда в День благодарения.

– Они, вероятно, решат, что мы странные.

– Тогда приглашения станут тем более вероятными, – широко улыбнулся Джаред. – Если они посчитают, что мы странные, то сильнее захотят, чтобы мы находились поблизости для их развлечения. Не забывай, эти люди помирают со скуки.

Дженсен ничего не сказал, лишь молча поднял стопку фарфоровой посуды и поставил ее в один из верхних шкафчиков над печкой. Их кухня была не в меру огромной с блестящими хромированными приборами, гранитными столешницами и кухонным островом со встроенным винным шкафом. Все это – излишки, без которых Дженсен приучился жить, взрослея в Нью-Йорке, и даже с их легендой он чувствовал себя слегка неуютно.

– Да, – через минуту произнес Падалеки, – мне тоже кажется, что это чересчур. 

– А? – вынырнул из своих мыслей Дженсен.

– Дом, верно? – Падалеки оперся на столешницу, махнув одной рукой на блестящие кухонные принадлежности и оформление по последнему слову техники. – В смысле, он большой и просторный, но почти пугающий, правда?

– Он кажется неприветливым, – неожиданно для себя ответил Дженсен, странным образом чувствуя себя подбодренным тем, что Падалеки, казалось, уловил ход его мыслей. – Словно это не то место, в котором живут.

– Мне самому всегда больше нравились кирпичные стены и удобная неновая мебель. Никаких модных кухонных островов, никаких ведерок со льдом для вина. Только холодильник и печка, может, микроволновка и тостер.

– Точно, – тихо ответил Дженсен, застигнутый врасплох этой беседой. Он полагал, что, проработав несколько лет в Лос-Анджелесе, Падалеки просто привык к шикарному голливудскому образу жизни, который, казалось, был модным трендом для всех, кто имел достаточно денег, чтобы позволить его себе.

– Я всегда был парнем, который может обойтись без «изысканных вещей», – с сожалением улыбнулся Падалеки. – Уверен, ты тоже. – Он прижал ладони к столешнице и наклонился вперед. – Полагаю, именно поэтому мы такая хорошая пара, да?

Теперь пришла очередь Дженсена улыбаться с сожалением. Точно. Пара. Это все было частью прикрытия, налаживание взаимоотношений, которые казались бы довольно похожими на то, как общаются между собой бойфренды, живущие вместе.

– Пожалуй, да. – Дженсен наклонился вперед, входя в роль, и улыбнулся Падалеки самой двусмысленной кокетливой улыбкой, на которую был способен. Падалеки перебарщивал с флиртом и уменьшительно-ласкательными именами, но в Дженсене был крайне развит дух соперничества; в эту игру могли играть двое.

Он открыл рот, чтобы выдать столь же мелодраматическую фразу, как раздался пронзительный звонок. Падалеки подмигнул Дженсену, прошептав:

– Как по часам, – и распахнул дверь.

– О! – воскликнул он, и если бы Дженсен не провел с ним последние двадцать четыре часа, то поверил бы воодушевленному, приторно-сладкому тону. – Вы, должно быть, соседи!

– Совершенно верно! – женщина, похожая на модель больше всех, кого Дженсен когда-либо видел, переступила порог, ее темно-рыжие волосы и идеальный макияж говорили, как предполагал Дженсен, либо о нескольких часах усилий, либо о естественной, ниспосланной богом красоте. Она широко улыбнулась и протянула Падалеки руку для пожатия, а потом подалась вперед и поцеловала его в обе щеки. Позади нее, засунув руки в карманы, стоял мужчина, являвшийся, как решил Дженсен, ее мужем, – коренастый, длинноволосый, с пирсингом в одном ухе. – Данниль Кейн, я так рада, что кто-то наконец въехал в дом напротив! Это мой муж, Крис. А это сладости, – Данниль впихнула тарелку в руки не ожидавшему этого Джареду, – чтобы по-соседски поприветствовать вас!

– Боже мой! – практически взвизгнул Джаред. – Не стоило беспокоиться! Меня зовут Джаред Форрестер, не могу поверить, что нам посчастливилось получить такой радушный прием от наших соседей!

Дженсен почти с изумлением наблюдал, как в ответ на реакцию Джареда улыбка Данниль из вежливой превратилась в восторженную, а затем она перевела полный любопытства взгляд на него. – А это твой?.. 

– Мой мужественный бойфренд, страдающий от застенчивости, – похвастал Падалеки, заговорщически наклонившись к Данниль. – Но уверяю, на самом деле за угрюмым видом скрывается доброе сердце.

Дженсен сдержал негодование при этих словах, шагнул вперед и протянул руку Данниль и Крису.

– Дженсен Брейди, профессиональный угрюмый бойфренд.

Слегка саркастическое представление достигло своей цели – ослабило настороженность, Кейны фыркнули и пожали ему руку. Они поболтали ни о чем, обменялись любезностями, угощаясь «приветственными» брауни в фойе, но как бы Дженсен ни старался сосредоточиться, большую часть разговора он провел в попытках понять, в какой конкретно момент Падалеки приобнял его за талию, чтобы притянуть поближе, собственнически прижав ладонь к его бедру. Любая пара, живущая вместе, посчитала бы этот жест по сути рефлекторным, но, хоть убей, Дженсен никак не мог расслабиться.

Не то чтобы ему подобное нравилось или не нравилось, просто это – вторжение в его личное пространство, столкнуться с которым так рано он был не готов, вынужденная близость, вызванная задачами работы, привыкнуть к которой на практике ему не пришлось.

Проклятье! _Вот поэтому_ Дженсен с самого начала был против всей этой идеи с «напарниками».

Как только он подумал, что все закончилось, и Кейны направились к выходу, опять раздался звонок в дверь, и еще одна пара с выпечкой в руках и любопытством в глазах зашла в их дом. Дженсен ощутил приближение приступа головной боли, но именно в этом и состояла их работа, и он заставил себя улыбаться, жать руки и исполнять роль «мужественного бойфренда, страдающего от застенчивости», предпочтя, чтобы Джаред занял главную сцену в качестве гостеприимной хозяйки. Это позволило Дженсену сосредоточиться на составлении психологических профилей каждой из пар, поскольку две быстро превратились в шесть супружеских пар, которые зашли познакомиться и побаловать их выпечкой.

Из всех шести пар больше всего Дженсену понравились, наверное, Кейны, Крис и Данниль, воплощавшие собой дух Техаса, отчего Дженсен почти заскучал по маме и ее говору, искаженному нью-йоркским диалектом. Тайгерманы, Сэнди и Гейб, казались немного более сдержанными, разговор шел менее плавно, чуть более неловко, но они пришли и ушли с улыбками. Алона и Джастин Хартли – самая молодая пара среди соседей, только что окончили магистратуру и все еще переживали жизнерадостный период медового месяца, когда явно, что они бы предпочли трахаться до потери сознания, чем разговаривать с новыми соседями, но они вели себя очень дружелюбно и мило.

Коллинзы, Миша и Викки, были довольно эксцентричными, и через пару секунд после знакомства с ними Джаред и Дженсен получили приглашение присоединиться к ним на занятиях лечебной йогой для пар и для встречи восхода солнца на пляже. Они точно казались достаточно своеобразными, принадлежа к тому типу людей, которые могли экспериментировать с наркотиками, эту мысль Дженсен решил взять на заметку, чтобы вернуться к ней позже. В чете Эвансов оба супруга были милыми до невозможности, образцовые американцы, как из рекламы нуклеарной семьи в 50-е годы XX века, они даже принесли яблочный пирог, чтобы с ним поприветствовать Джареда и Дженсена.

Дженсен договорился сыграть в гольф с Крисом, а Падалеки обменялся номерами с миссис Эванс, пообещав отправиться с ней по магазинам в следующий раз, когда начнутся распродажи. Последней парой, пришедшей с коробкой шоколадных конфет, были Амеллы, Стивен и Кэти, оба невозмутимые и спокойные в большей степени, чем все остальные пары.

Казалось, знакомство со всеми соседями из тупика заняло несколько часов, и хотя тут было только шесть домов и двенадцать человек, Дженсен встретил достаточно новых людей. Если бы он был кем-то другим и это не относилось непосредственно к его работе, голова бы у него уже шла кругом. В действительности же он чувствовал головную боль от того, сколько бумажек ему потребуется заполнить и сколько отчетов написать для штаб-квартиры. Всего в их квартале находилось шесть домов, не считая их с Падалеки. Шесть пар, двенадцать самодовольных супруг и супругов, которые, казалось, крайне нуждались в чем-то захватывающем, чтобы притупить боль жизни в пригороде, и, очевидно, привлекательная молодая пара геев подходила для этого просто идеально.

Сильнее всего Дженсен осознал, насколько сверхъестественно хорош в этом был Джаред. У большинства новичков, только что вышедших из Куантико, уходило какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к прикрытию, они запинались в попытках чересчур навязчиво преподнести свою легенду. Но Падалеки, к его чести, являлся прирожденным лгуном и чертовски хорошим актером. Ни одна секунда из двухчасового общения с соседями не казалась неестественной или неискренней. Он был внимательным, легко приспосабливающимся и сообразительным, все время поддерживал атмосферу гостеприимства, мастерски подбирая темы разговора и общие интересы, которые немедленно обеспечили ему успех среди их соседей.

Это настораживало, честно говоря. Дженсен подумывал о том, чтобы записать Джареда Падалеки в прирожденные социопаты. Даже _он_ был не настолько хорош, хотя имел многолетний опыт работы под прикрытием. Это заставляло Дженсена одновременно доверять своему напарнику и сомневаться в нем еще больше: его успокаивало то, как он четко и быстро мыслил, но то, как легко это давалось, вызывало подозрения.

Они наконец со всеми попрощались, и, когда Амеллы сошли с крыльца, Дженсен с глубоким вздохом закрыл дверь, испытывая крайнюю усталость только при _мысли_ обо всем том времени, которое ему придется провести с соседями в течение следующих нескольких месяцев.

Он сложил брауни, пироги и печенье в холодильник, обернув их пищевой пленкой, и устало потащился по лестнице на второй этаж, по пути еще раз соотнося имена и лица соседей. Дженсен все бы отдал за бутылку пива и, может, одну из тех сигарет, которые он прятал для тяжелых вечеров.

Он добрался до их спальни и внезапно остановился.

Забавно. Дженсен уже видел гигантскую и наводящую на весьма неприличные мысли кровать, когда они переносили вещи. Ему только не пришло в голову, что он будет спать не просто в ней, но и рядом с другим человеком.

Падалеки, к своей чести, тоже имел вид человека, сомневающегося насчет такого положения дел, он стоял в дверном проеме рядом с Дженсеном, безвольно опустив руки, и щеки у него покраснели. Это было бы смешно, если бы Дженсен уже не сгорал от стыда за них обоих.

– А, – Падалеки невразумительно махнул рукой в сторону кровати. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения, на какой стороне спать? Я всегда предпочитал верхний ярус коек, но, хм… не думаю, что это здесь подходит.

У кровати стояла тумбочка, и Дженсен без проверки знал, что она под завязку набита презервативами и смазкой. Все это – часть легенды, и Дженсен был уверен, что вся ответственность лежала на Чаде, их долбаном аналитике.

Черт, одной сигареты не хватит, такими темпами Дженсен всю пачку прикончит за неделю.

– О, – произнес он, тут же по умолчанию решив: – Я буду спать на полу.

– Ничего подобного, – отозвался Падалеки, вечный джентльмен.

– Послушай, пацан, не знаю, к какому типу партнерства _ты_ привык, но это явно вне моей компетенции…

– Ты действительно настолько против геев, что не сможешь спать рядом со своим партнером?

Двойной смысл слова «партнер» не ускользнул от внимания Дженсена, он прикусил щеку, таращась на кровать, в голове гудело. Он чертовски устал, и попасть в кровать – единственное, чего ему хотелось в данный момент. Но все же это было _странно_. Дженсен спал в отвратительных местах, в закоулках, накрывшись мусором по ночам, когда шел снег, в чемоданах в багажном отсеке самолета, он спал бок о бок с убийцами, насильниками, мафиози, настоящими отбросами общества Нью-Йорка и ни разу и глазом не моргнул.

Сейчас же он оказался перед удобным чистым матрасом и человеком, который готов будет использовать оружие, чтобы прикрыть его, если что-то пойдет не так. Тот факт, что Дженсен вообще упирался, был чертовски нелепым, и все же…

– Дело не в этом.

– В чем же тогда? – Падалеки склонил голову набок, как растерянный щенок.

– Я беспокойно сплю.

– А я сплю как убитый. Идеальный союз.

– Падалеки…

– Эклз.

Они уставились друг на друга, стоя по разные стороны от кровати с аккуратно заправленными простынями, и несмотря на прежние суждения, Дженсен точно знал, что это – простыни из египетского хлопка, и, честно говоря, постель на самом деле выглядела охренительно удобной.

Черт!

Дженсен забрался на кровать, слишком сконфуженный и раздраженный, чтобы снять что-то, кроме обуви и носков, и улегся на дальнем краю матраса, чуть не скатываясь с него. Он засунул подушку под голову и постарался не слишком громко выругаться.

– Почему тут так холодно? – рявкнул Дженсен, не желая того, но и не потрудился исправиться. Он потер ногу о ногу, постоянно холодные пальцы едва согрелись от трения.

– Кажется, Чад упоминал что-то об отопительной системе, мешающей нашим устройствам связи, камерам и датчикам движения в доме, так что… – Падалеки не договорил до конца, но Дженсен пробурчал что-то в знак согласия, напомнив себе придушить Чада, когда это закончится. Он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы система воздушного отопления мешала средствам связи, технология была чересчур прогрессивной для этого, так что, когда у Дженсена выдастся свободный момент, он медленно задушит мелкого засранца, а потом решит, что делать.

Дженсен услышал шорох ткани по коже и тихие шаги, когда Падалеки неслышно прошел в ванную и начал обстоятельный вечерний ритуал чистки зубов, использования зубной нити и умывания. К моменту, когда он вернулся в комнату, Дженсен мог только молиться о том, чтобы Падалеки не был одним из психов, которые предпочитали каждую ночь спать голыми. _Это_ бы стало тем еще зрелищем при пробуждении, и Дженсену не очень хотелось становиться его свидетелем.

Падалеки долго копошился с простынями, потом скользнул на матрас, повертелся, поменял несколько положений, пока Дженсен, зажмурившись, практически молился о том, чтобы просто отключиться от усталости, потому что это было мучение, неподдельное неловкое мучение. Они не могли разговаривать о деле, по крайней мере этого не полагалось, пока они не окажутся в чертовом душе вместе, а вне этого дела, Дженсен не сомневался, у него и его напарника не было совершенно ничего общего.

Вечер был странным, и Дженсен мог только предполагать, что дальше все покатится по наклонной.

Они лежали в кровати, таращась в потолок, кажется, несколько столетий. В конце концов Дженсен обратился к единственному проверенному средству. Он начал считать овец и подстраивать ритм дыхания под дыхание Падалеки, плавно перейдя в странное состояние сосредоточенной медитации, которое вскоре погрузило его в сон.

\--

Джаред рассеянно подумал, не произошло ли выражение «не будите спящего великана» от более конкретной фразы «не будите спящего Эклза».

– Эй, – произнес Джаред, бодрствовавший уже в течение часа и умиравший со скуки. – Милый, ты проснулся?

Эклз совершенно точно _не_ проснулся, но это не удержало Джареда от того, чтобы потолкать его в плечо. Им следовало просыпаться в семь утра каждый день, чтобы приступить к наблюдению за окружением, узнать манеру поведения соседей: когда они уходят на работу, когда поливают гардении, когда начинают разливать вино, потому что всегда где-то уже пять часов вечера и время пить чай.

– Милый. _Мииииилыыый!_

Дженсен поднял голову, свирепо уставившись на него покрасневшими глазами.

– Какого _хера_ тебе надо?

Джареду пришлось сдержать улыбку. Было что-то в недоспавшем и ворчливом Дженсене, что, откровенно говоря, доставляло удовольствие. Приятно оказалось узнать, что есть нечто, к чему этот парень относился серьезно, и это, очевидно, утренний сон.

– Проснись и пой, цветочек. Пришло время для горячего душа и тет-а-тета, – Джаред многообещающе подвигал бровями, а Эклз лишь повернулся на другой бок, не впечатлившись.

– Докладывай без меня. Все-таки говорил вчера по большей части ты.

– Это делается не так, и ты это знаешь. Напарники, дорогой Дженсен, _напарники_.

– Отвали!

– Я точно знаю, что ты не принимал душ с тех пор, как мы въехали. Мой бойфренд никогда не будет так плохо пахнуть.

Слово «бойфренд», казалось, довольно сильно разозлило Эклза, потому что он приподнялся на постели – волосы были примяты с одной стороны, на щеке слюна. Почти раздражало то, как шел ему «недоспавший и ворчливый» вид. Джаред начал примиряться с фактом, что, наверное, все что угодно шло Дженсену Эклзу, совсем как Джеймсу Бонду и любому другому привлекательному и непредсказуемому герою. 

Чем быстрее Джареду удастся свыкнуться с этой мыслью, тем раньше он перестанет зацикливаться на этом, правда. Их ждала работа, в конце концов.

Джаред пошел в ванную, открыл кран, чтобы текла почти обжигающая вода, зная, что Дженсен заметит пар, выплывающий в дверь. Непринужденно, решив не вести себя как непорочный новичок, он снял одежду там, где Дженсен мог его увидеть, чтобы показать, что его это на самом деле вообще не беспокоило, и залез в душ. Вода барабанила по телу, и Джаред позволил ей снять напряжение в плечах, о существовании которого он и не подозревал, но носил в себе с самого начала задания.

Он схватил шампунь и сосредоточился на втирании его в корни волос. Через несколько минут, когда Джаред смывал пену, он услышал, как, скользнув в сторону, открылась дверца душа, и усмехнулся про себя.

– Так и знал, что ты не сможешь отказаться от горячего душа, – торжествующе произнес он.

– Заткнись и подвинься, – проворчал Дженсен, пахнувший мятой, наверное, он только что почистил зубы.

Джаред отодвинулся, чтобы опереться о стену, и отвел глаза, вперившись в дверцу душа, сосредоточившись на углублениях в узорчатом стекле, некогда мирная тишина душа теперь стала слегка напряженной и очень неловкой. Дженсен, кажется, уловил это.

– Если ты посмотришь в сторону моего члена, клянусь богом…

Это заявление было слегка оскорбительным и притом гомофобным, что странно, поскольку досье Дженсена говорило, что он так же гетеросексуален, как и Джаред, то есть вообще не гетеросексуален, так что Джаред лишь закатил глаза, решив, что молчать не будет. Он не собирался предоставлять Дженсену возможность смутить его. Он не новичок и не намеревался позволять кому-либо – и тем более Дженсену – думать о нем подобным образом.

– Не собираюсь я смотреть на твой член. Какой бы уродливый нарост на нем ни был, я точно не хочу этого видеть, так что не переживай.

Дженсен фыркнул и зашарил рукой в поисках шампуня, стоя с закрытыми глазами под струями, стараясь сохранять безопасное расстояние, но все равно забрав себе большую часть воды. Джаред опять уставился на стеклянную дверь, пытаясь совладать с тем, как громко и яростно колотилось сердце. Он мог навскидку сказать, почему его и Дженсена сочли «идеально подходящими» для этого дела, но не понимал по-настоящему, пока не было объявлено, что они станут прикидываться безумно влюбленной парочкой. Однако Дженсен, кажется, уже справился с неловкостью, если и не полностью, то в достаточной степени, чтобы отпускать шутки, а значит, Джаред тоже мог ее победить.

Он дал Дженсену вымыться, прежде чем тихо произнести:

– Так что, нам следует поговорить о том, как нам подходить к этому делу? Кого первого мы должны изучить?

Дженсен опять фыркнул.

– Давай просто выполнять работу и не обсуждать планы, хорошо? Делай, как я говорю, и мы вмиг со всем разберемся. Слушай меня, и это дело будет раскрыто на раз-два.

– Не уверен, что напарники работают таким образом.

Дженсен, вымыв волосы, набросился на Джареда, свирепо смотря на него сквозь капли воды и выглядя, честно говоря, одновременно более раздраженным и более привлекательным, чем когда только проснулся. Черт бы его побрал!

– Пацан, я не могу сосчитать, сколько раз работал под прикрытием. Я притворялся влюбленным в людей, которые не знали, кто я на самом деле, и в тех, кто знал. Я совершал такие отвратительные поступки ради этой страны, каких ты и представить не можешь, и я делаю это, потому что я прислушиваюсь только к одному-единственному человеку – к себе. Чем раньше ты усвоишь это, тем проще тебе будет. Так что прекрати попытки быть моим другом и сосредоточься на том, чтобы мы поскорее закончили с этим партнерством, идет?

Дженсен не ждал ответа, просто вышел из душа и одним плавным движением обмотал полотенце вокруг талии. Джаред быстро вылез вслед за ним, мокрый и неожиданно продрогший.

– Погоди! Мы должны позвонить…

– Звони сам, – отмахнулся от него Дженсен. – У меня нет никакого желания еще двадцать минут торчать в душе.

Джаред запнулся, нервно поглядывая на переговорное устройство, встроенное в душ немного выше уровня, куда доставали брызги. Жен это не понравится, она и Чад недвусмысленно велели им докладывать вместе, заходить в душ и выходить из него вместе по крайней мере раз в несколько дней. Но Дженсен давно ушел, каким-то чудесным образом заставив Джареда считать, что у них еще меньше общего, чем было раньше, что они находятся в разном положении.

Подавив стон разочарования и довольно быстро и яростно подрочив, чтобы избавиться от напряжения, которое каким-то образом опять появилось в плечах после разговора с напарником, Джаред провел еще около десяти минут, смывая с себя все, а потом нажал маленькую кнопку у динамика на одной из самых больших плиток в душе, изо всех сил стараясь прогнать ощущение того, что собирался наябедничать.

Порой Джаред себя ненавидел за то, что был таким приверженцем правил, но, будь он проклят, если позволит Дженсену оказаться правым в этой ситуации.

\--

Вызвать воодушевление у Дженсена Эклза насчет идеи «напарников» оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем Джаред мог предполагать. Женевьев небезосновательно пришла в ярость от того, что Дженсен не докладывал ничего о своих наблюдениях («Я докладываю только о необходимом, – сказал Дженсен, наливая себе кофе из кофейника, подчеркнуто не спрашивая, не хотел ли Джаред кофе. – Скажи Кортезе, чтобы не волновалась, у меня все под контролем».) Она потребовала, чтобы Дженсен присутствовал на следующем душевом отчете («Даже если тебе придется пристегнуть его к себе наручниками, ей-богу!» – чертовски раздраженно сказала Жен.)

То, что началось с неустойчивых взаимоотношений, вскоре превратилось в попытки Джареда удержаться на скользком склоне, пока Дженсен маршировал вперед в своих изготовленных по специальному заказу ботинках, которые, казалось, пренебрегали ошибками и косяками. Обаяние Джареда, возможно, и было развито за годы практики, но Дженсен обладал интуицией, которая казалась безупречной. Там, где Джареду требовалось внимательно наблюдать и составлять временные диаграммы для каждого из соседей, отмечая индивидуальный утренний распорядок – полив гардений/выход за газетой, Дженсен, создавалось такое впечатление, просто _знал_ и волшебным образом выходил из дома в то же самое время, что и соседи.

В других случаях Дженсен брал и уходил, ничего не объясняя и не сообщая, отчего Джаред начинал слегка паниковать и задаваться вопросом, куда тот мог к черту деться, а потом возвращался через несколько часов, говоря, что ходил с парнями-соседями выпить, или на тренировочную бейсбольную площадку, или еще куда-нибудь, что давало ему время для внедрения легенды без ведома или помощи Джареда.

Это доводило Джареда до белого каления, потому что _подразумевалось_ , что они будут делать это вместе, но каждый раз, когда он поднимал этот вопрос, Дженсен лишь закатывал глаза и говорил: «Ты занимаешься этим не так долго, как я. Сбавь темп, пацан. Просто выполняй свою работу, а мне дай делать свою».

Положа руку на сердце, Джареду очень хотелось ответить Дженсену: «С какой стати?», но каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, Дженсен уже выходил из комнаты, или направлялся в душ в одиночку, или закрывался в кабинете, чтобы «поработать». Отчего Джареду только и оставалось, что возиться на лужайке перед домом, подрезая цветы и время от времени болтая с соседями, ни один из которых не приглашал его пойти куда-нибудь или заняться чем-нибудь. Глупо, действительно, что он завидовал Дженсену из-за того, что он больше сблизился с потенциальными подозреваемыми, чем Джаред. Но так и было, и каждый раз, когда Дженсен сваливал хрен знает куда, это казалось еще одним уколом в возможную карьеру Джареда, сдувавшуюся перед лицом тени в форме Дженсена Я-Делаю-Что-Хочу Эклза.

Джаред знал – из прочитанного досье, из услышанных слухов, из встреч с парой агентов, рассказывавших ужасные истории после работы с ним – что Дженсен не являлся идеальным кандидатом в напарники. Но Джаред наивно верил в положительные моменты ситуации. Что Дженсен, даже будучи необщительным, язвительным и частенько вспыльчивым, оставался хорошим парнем, в работе с которым Джаред мог бы многому научиться.

Но с каждым днем этого задания ситуация все больше напоминала те кошмары, о которых Джареду рассказывали.

На четвертое утро, когда Дженсен исчез без следа, приняв душ и сбежав, пока Джаред только-только просыпался, а потом во второй раз, опять в одиночестве, давал отчет Женевьев – хотя на самом деле докладывать было не о чем, поскольку Дженсен не рассказал ему, нашел ли хоть что-то, – Джаред решил, что пора брать дело в свои руки.

Он быстро связался со штаб-квартирой, пообщался с негодующей агентом Кортезе, принял душ и неспешно спустился на первый этаж, где взял телефон и набрал номер, нацарапанный на маленьком листке бумаги, который магнитом держался на холодильнике.

– Хейли? Привет, это Джаред из дома напротив. Замечательно, у меня все замечательно… – Джаред, улыбаясь, подошел к окну и взглянул на их тупик, двух- и трехэтажные дома, стоявшие на равном расстоянии друг от друга. Гейб Тайгерман только что вышел, чтобы забрать газету. Кэти Амелл, вернувшись со своей утренней пробежки, проверяла пульс во время бега на месте перед своей подъездной аллеей. Коллинзы собирали вещи, закончив заниматься йогой на восходе солнца на лужайке перед домом.

Стояло идеально тихое утро в пригороде, и напарника Джареда нигде не было видно.

– Слушай, я помню, что ты на днях предлагала устроить вечеринку с соседскими девчонками. В общем, я решил воспользоваться шансом и пригласить вас. Как насчет семи вечера у меня дома? Сегодня.

\--

Руки у Дженсена болели сильнее, чем когда-либо за долгое время. Крис Кейн – _монстр_ , а забег по грязи, в котором они неожиданно для себя поучаствовали, был, возможно, более суровым, чем большинство тренировок Дженсена в лагере для новобранцев в полицейской академии. От него несло потом и грязью, не говоря уже о пиве, потому что Крис настоял на том, чтобы пригласить его на ланч в качестве благодарности за то, что Дженсен не остался в стороне и в последнюю минуту записался как его партнер по забегу. Они ели, пили и играли в бильярд почти весь вечер, а затем Крис затащил Дженсена в загородный клуб для избранных, в котором являлся обладателем золотой карты, и Дженсен отмокал в парилке, пока грязь не вытекла из пор, насколько это было возможно.

День прошел хорошо, а что еще лучше – Дженсен почти полностью был уверен, что Крис – не тот, кого они должны подозревать в изготовлении и продаже запрещенных веществ. Он – семьянин, настоящий техасец, упорно работавший подрядчиком и хотевший скопить достаточно денег, чтобы обеспечить будущее трем детям, которых они с Дани пытались завести. У него было грубоватое приземленное чувство юмора, как и у Дженсена, и если бы он не являлся подозреваемым в преступлении, связанном с наркотиками, то, наверное, мог бы стать очень хорошим другом.

Дженсен выбрался из машины Криса, почти радостно помахал рукой на прощание и потащился к дому, испытывая то алчущее ощущение внутри, которое возникало, когда в деле намечался прогресс. Вероятно, ему следовало связаться с Кортезе и сообщить новую информацию, но, может быть, он отложит это и подождет, пока не исключит еще нескольких подозреваемых из списка.

Черт, может быть, он даже частично посвятит Падалеки в то, что происходит. Дженсен бы чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что оставил его в стороне, но этот пацан был таким _надоедливым_ , настолько зациклился на том, чтобы напоминать Дженсену сделать то-то и то-то, отчитаться перед Кортезе, использовать средства связи с Чадом, что сбежать от него было практически облегчением. Падалеки относился к тем агентам, которые буквально убивали все веселое и подлинное в работе полицейского. Но это не было виной Дженсена, так что пока ему удавалось скрывать от Падалеки свое несомненно недисциплинированное поведение, ему не грозила взбучка от Кортезе и Феррис, или, очень может быть, от них обеих сразу.

Едва открыв дверь, он ясно услышал девичий смех и звон бокалов и замер в фойе, не зная, то ли тянуться за пистолетом, лежавшим в спортивной сумке, то ли идти вперед.

– Милый! – позвал Дженсен, его громкий голос прокатился по дому, а он направился к источнику шума. – Я дома! 

Перед глазами Дженсена предстала гостиная и Падалеки, который широко улыбнулся, а потом крикнул:

– Да-да! Иди сюда, сексапильный красавчик!

Дженсен застыл на месте, слегка сбитый с толку, и оглядел гостиную, в которой с Джаредом находились все женщины, жившие в тупике, они сидели на диванах и креслах, каждая держала в руке бокал с вином. Стол был завален уже пустыми коробками из-под пиццы и множеством бутылок вина. По телевизору шла какая-то дрянная романтическая комедия, но никто не обращал на нее внимания, все девушки нетрезво хихикали и чокались бокалами.

– Вижу, ты проводишь еженедельную встречу клуба любителей книг, – сказал Дженсен, а затем, просто потому что в нем проснулась кровожадность, зашел за спинку дивана и целомудренно поцеловал Джареда в щеку, чтобы никто не заметил, как он ущипнул его за руку, потому что какого _хрена_ он тут вытворяет?

– О-о-о! – завизжали все девушки, а потом опять начали хихикать.

– На самом деле это вечер дегустации вин, – ласково произнес Падалеки, но Дженсен заметил жесткое выражение его глаз, то, как он слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы Дженсен больше не мог ни поцеловать, ни ущипнуть его. – Я подумал, что давно пора было пригласить всех девушек, чтобы мы могли поделиться секретами, посплетничать о наших мужьях, все как обычно.

Он подмигнул, медленно и нарочито, и хотя Дженсен работал с Падалеки не так долго, чтобы выучить все его повадки, он понял, что это удар, ход Джареда в игре.

Дженсен натянуто улыбнулся.

– Надеюсь, ты поделился не слишком многим, _милый_.

– О! Он как раз рассказывал о том, как вы впервые встретились! – ухмыльнулась Данни. – Очевидно, ты произвел _сильное_ первое впечатление.

– Неужели?

– Он был совершенно беспомощен, – улыбаясь, вклинился Падалеки. – Не спал всю ночь, держался на трех чудовищных энергетических напитках и никогда раньше ничего не печатал в библиотеке. Старшекурсник, который ни разу не бывал в библиотеке колледжа! Прелесть что такое! Что ж, я помог ему с распечатками, а он был настолько признателен и мил, что тут же предложил угостить меня ужином.

– И с тех самых пор между вами любовь? – нетерпеливо улыбнулась Алона.

– Любовь… помимо всего прочего, – добавил Падалеки с непристойным, весьма сексуальным жестом, отчего все женщины зашлись смехом, едва не пролив вино из бокалов.

Дженсен невольно залился румянцем, смутившись по непонятным причинам. Все это – фальшивка, и все же возникло ощущение, как будто он утратил позицию в бою. Оторопев, он выпрямился, пока все женщины и Джаред утирали слезы смеха.

– Что ж, было весело и все такое, – поднялась Хейли, – но возвращение мужчины Джареда можно считать ненавязчивым напоминанием о том, что нам следует вернуться к _нашим_ мужчинам, не так ли, леди? Мне кажется, мы уже довольно долго докучали Джареду сплетнями.

В ответ раздались неодобрительные восклицания и нытье, но все согласились с Хейли, помогли убрать коробки из-под пиццы и пустые бутылки. Кэти извинилась за пятно на ковре, и Падалеки уверил ее, что ничего страшного не произошло, а службы уборки существуют не просто так. Все женщины улыбались и выглядели расслабленными, они смотрели на Джареда так, как будто он – самое милое, что они когда-либо видели.

Игра изменилась, осознал Дженсен, когда все они по очереди обняли Падалеки, поцеловали в щеку и пообещали добавить его в их группу в Facebook, чтобы он был в курсе всех событий. Игра изменилась, и когда Джаред закрыл дверь за последней гостьей – Хейли, которая во второй раз поцеловала Джареда в щеку и заставила его пообещать, что он позвонит ей завтра – Дженсен понял, что сделал именно то, что клялся никогда больше не делать. Падалеки вернулся от двери обратно в гостиную, насвистывая и собирая по пути бокалы, а потом направился в кухню, ни разу не взглянув на него.

Дженсен, несмотря на всю свою интуицию, недооценил ситуацию и того, с кем он имел дело.

Он последовал за Джаредом на кухню, за пять секунд переходя от растерянности и смущения к злости.

– Что за хрень это была?

Падалеки повернулся, опираясь на кухонный остров, и хотя его поза была открытой и расслабленной, выражение его лица стало невыносимым, за подобную ухмылку в свою сторону Дженсен раньше бил в лицо.

– Это, конфетка, был вечер пиццы и вина. Я так тосковал в одиночестве в этом доме, что решил завести новых друзей. А как прошел твой день?

Дженсен открывал и закрывал рот как рыба, и ухмылка Падалеки превратилась в победную улыбку, прежде чем он направился прямо к лестнице.

Ярость, беспримесная ярость заволокла все красной пеленой перед глазами Дженсена, он рванул вверх по лестнице и, зарычав, впечатал своего напарника в стену.

– Хватит шуток, придурок! Что это, к чертям собачьим, за демонстрация была?

Падалеки имел наглость рассмеяться. _Рассмеяться_.

– Ты пригласил людей, подозреваемых в совершении преступления, в наш дом, ты что, _тупой_ , Падалеки?

– Эти подозреваемые – кладезь информации.

– Ты знаешь, у кого наркотики?

– Нет. – Глаза Падалеки слегка затуманились. – Но я знаю, кто эти женщины. Я узнал об их комплексах, чего они хотят, кто изменяет своему мужу, а кто сожалеет о слишком раннем браке. Я узнал их, и хотя это не имеет отношения к тому, что я хочу, это станет основой для того, что нам необходимо.

– Ты не обладаешь полномочиями, чтобы просто брать и проводить расследование, не посоветовавшись со мной…

– Да пошел ты, – выплюнул Джаред, отталкивая руки Дженсена и наступая на него. – Я делал то, чем ты не занимался, или, может, и занимался, но не докладывал об этом. У меня нет полномочий? Это _у тебя_ нет полномочий, Дженсен. Потому что ты мне не начальник, как бы тебе это ни рисовалось в собственном воображении. Ты мой чертов напарник, так что обуздай приступ злости и начни вести себя соответственно.

– Кортезе ничего не говорила…

– Кортезе ничего не говорила, потому что я находил какие-то бессмысленные отговорки, чтобы прикрыть твою задницу. Но с меня хватит. Либо ты работаешь со мной, либо я втопчу тебя в грязь. Сомневаюсь, что твоя карьера может выдержать подобное после того, что произошло в Нью-Джерси.

Это был еще один удар, и он причинил острую боль. Дженсен толкнул Джареда обратно к стене, но тот только рассмеялся прямо ему в лицо. Это вывело Дженсена из себя сильнее, чем он мог описать словами. Кем, _на хрен_ , возомнил себя этот пацан? Думает, он хоть что-то знает о Дженсене?

– Да, верно, – продолжил Падалеки, – я изучил этот вопрос, сделал несколько звонков. Ты испортил целую гребаную операцию. Подозреваемые были на крючке, те, из-за кого мы тут, ловушка для них готова была захлопнуться, а ты не перепроверил информацию, помешанный на том, чтобы сделать все по-своему. И что же получилось в итоге? Бомба-ловушка и целая куча раненых агентов, которые были бы в порядке, если бы не твой косяк.

– Раньше я думал, что ты один из самых лучших агентов в ФБР. – Падалеки скрестил руки на груди. – Но все успешные на бумаге задания не могут компенсировать того факта, что ты – невероятный, самовлюбленный мудак. И лично я не позволю тебе вытирать ноги о мою упорную работу и это задание только потому, что у тебя проблемы с доверием к напарникам. Ты больше не диктуешь свои условия, мы оба принимаем решения. В ту же секунду, как только ты перестаешь так делать, я поднимаюсь наверх и рассказываю обо всем Кортезе, и к утру у тебя не будет ни жетона, ни пистолета.

Дженсен тяжело дышал, грудь вздымалась.

– Что ты хочешь от меня? – безучастно произнес он и крепко сжал губы.

Падалеки выпрямился, удивленный неожиданной уступкой.

– Во-первых, если ты куда-то уходишь или что-то делаешь, говори мне. Нам не надо ходить друг за другом как привязанным, но, ради бога, рассказывай мне, чем ты занимаешься. Передавай информацию. Рассказывай и показывай, и все такое.

Дженсен неохотно кивнул.

– Во-вторых, ты будешь докладывать о деле агенту Кортезе. Мне безразлично, неловко ли это, безразлично, ненавидишь ли ты принимать душ вместе. Мы будем каждые три дня вместе отчитываться о том, что вдвоем нарыли.

– И?

Теперь пришла очередь Падалеки краснеть, он запнулся и почесал затылок.

– Нам надо быть более влюбленными друг в друга.

– Что-что?

– Девушки сегодня болтали разное. Они никогда не видели, чтобы ты по-настоящему… ласково вел себя со мной. Им кажется, что ты ведешь себя как мудак, а я встречаюсь с мудаком. Так что нам необходимо быть безумно влюбленными. Знаю, это неловко, знаю, что это последнее, чего тебе и мне хотелось бы, но нам нужно убедить всех в том, что это правда, иначе вся операция провалится.

Последовала пауза, а затем Дженсен кивнул, успокоившись.

– Да. Хорошо.

Падалеки развернулся и начал медленно подниматься по лестнице, и только когда он отвернулся, Дженсен заметил устало опущенные плечи и тяжелую поступь.

– Еще один момент, – он оглянулся через плечо, и голос его звучал уже не столько сердито, сколько попросту измученно. – Понимаю, что тебе не хочется сближаться, ты хочешь сохранить профессиональные отношения, но зови меня Джаредом даже за закрытыми дверями. Благодаря тебе меня уже тошнит от собственной фамилии.

И с этими словами он поднялся по лестнице, а оторопелый и притихший Дженсен последовал за ним.

Дженсен не мог уснуть. Всю эту неделю он отключался уже через несколько секунд после того, как Джаред забирался под одеяло, но сейчас та сторона кровати пустовала, и Дженсен всю долбаную ночь ворочался туда-сюда в долбаной ледяной постели. Честное слово, _черт бы побрал_ Чада Майкла Мюррея за отключение отопления!

Он понятия не имел, где Джаред, так что встал с кровати и натянул удобную зеленую толстовку, намереваясь только лишь выпить горячего кофе, чтобы хоть как-то пережить остаток, очевидно, весьма долгого хренового дня.

Осоловелый от недосыпа и раздраженный, Дженсен даже не заметил скрытую в темноте кухни фигуру, пока не открыл дверцу холодильника. Он отреагировал машинально, швырнув единственное, что держал в руке, прямо в тень – пакет молока, который отскочил от головы Джареда с глухим _шлепком_ , а потом разлился по всему полу.

– Пистолеты обычно более эффективны, если пытаешься убить своего напарника, – насмешливо произнес Джаред. – Хотя должен предупредить тебя, что могу выстрелить в ответ.

– Какого _хрена_? – Дженсен чуть не рухнул под стену после резкого выброса адреналина. – Сейчас пять утра.

– Слежу за соседями и, – Джаред показал на едва видную пряжу, лежавшую у него на коленях, – вяжу.

– Ты вяжешь? – спросил Дженсен, все еще пытаясь перевести дух.

– Конечно, – ответил Джаред со странным отзвуком южного говора в голосе. – Бабушка научила меня.

– И ты просто позволил ей?

– Когда мне было пятнадцать, я сломал ногу, – медленно произнес Джаред. – Очень сложный перелом во время тренировки по бейсболу. Провел все лето на диванчике возле окна у бабушки в Техасе, отчаянно желая выйти на улицу и наблюдая, как мои друзья проезжали мимо, только что получив водительские права и машины. Чуть с ума не сошел.

– И ты начал вязать? – Дженсен схватил бумажные полотенца и стал вытирать лужу молока с половой плитки.

– Бабушке так надоело наблюдать за тем, как я себя жалею, что она твердо решила занять меня чем-нибудь, чтобы я что-то делал руками и не чувствовал собственную бесполезность.

– Дай угадаю, к концу лета ты связал шесть свитеров и одну шапку, – сказал Дженсен, локоть у него уже ныл от усиленного оттирания пола.

– Едва связал половину шарфа, – с улыбкой ответил Джаред. – Но объяснялось это совершенно иными причинами.

– И какими же? 

– О, я поймал соседей за кражей вещей из открытых гаражей. Провел все лето, следя за их действиями, в стиле фильма «Окно во двор», так на этом зацикливался, что терял петли и приходилось начинать все сначала.

– Ты поймал своего первого преступника, когда тебе было пятнадцать?

– Неплохо для новичка, да?

Дженсен оперся о столешницу. Ему пришло в голову, что он уже во второй раз недооценил своего напарника. Обаяние, самоуничижение, почти игривость, с которой Джаред выполнял работу – все это скрывало тот факт, что он наблюдал за всем вокруг. Это делало его чертовски хорошим напарником, за работу с которым другие агенты многое бы отдали. Это также делало его еще более непримиримым врагом. Теперь Дженсен знал это.

Джаред опять вернулся к вязанию, затуманенным взглядом уставившись в тускло освещенный тупик, в тишине раздавался лишь стук вязальных спиц.

Дженсен постоял на месте, вертя в руках промокшие полотенца, потом вздохнул, подошел к сидению на подоконнике и плюхнулся напротив Джареда, уставившись на пустую улицу.

– Никаких признаков движения, – тихо произнес Джаред. – Стивен Амелл из дома ниже по улице выходил полить бегонии, потому что их надо поливать ночью, но за исключением забредшего сюда бездомного кота и нескольких машин, больше ничего не было.

Дженсен автоматически кивнул, пытаясь сформулировать то, что не звучало бы как совершенно жалкое и униженное извинение, хотя, если честно, именно этого Джаред и заслуживал.

– Когда бомба взорвалась, – медленно произнес он, глядя на улицу, – пострадали многие парни, за которых я отвечал. По большей части это были ожоги, к счастью, мы эвакуировали большинство людей из зоны поражения. Однако одному из наших парней, Форду, только что закончившему академию новичку, сильно досталось. Осколок бомбы попал ему в шею, повредил спинной мозг. Он может разговаривать, улыбаться, двигать руками, но он больше никогда не будет ходить. Еще у него была жена, очень милая девушка из Бронкса. Звали Эммой.

Он поднял глаза и взглянул на Падалеки, который перестал вязать и теперь сидел неподвижно.

– В тот день я не потерял ни одного человека, но запомнил все их имена и провел несколько месяцев, пытаясь понять, что я упустил и когда я это упустил, но все это не имеет значения. Дело в том, что я совершил ошибку, а другим людям пришлось за нее расплачиваться.

Его напарник даже не моргал, выражение его лица понять было невозможно.

– И я говорю это не для того, чтобы ты мне посочувствовал. Я говорю, что каждый день, что я нахожусь тут, в этом проклятом дурацком доме, я думаю о Колине Форде, я думаю о его жене Эмме, я думаю о том, как мой косяк похерил жизни других людей. Я хочу сказать, что хорошо выполняю свою работу; да, меня заносит, и я высокого мнения о себе, безусловно. Но я тут не ради богатства и славы. Тебе нужно знать это и верить мне, когда я это говорю.

Дженсен мог бы продолжить, но он уже и так сказал о себе больше, чем когда-либо, человеку, не являвшемуся психиатром, назначенным ФБР. Джаред прочел его досье. Он знал.

Последовала долгая пауза, пока Джаред невозмутимо и пристально смотрел на него.

– Хорошо. Спасибо.

– Это не было извинением.

– Из твоих уст я большего не дождусь все равно, так что спасибо.

– Ладно.

Джаред кивнул и вернулся к вязанию. Дженсен откинулся на стену, слушая стук спиц.

– Что ты вяжешь?

Джаред пожал плечами.

– Я не люблю планировать заранее. Даю пряже вести меня.

– Слышать такое от тебя немного неожиданно.

– Может быть, – загадочно произнес Джаред, но уголок его губ приподнялся в едва заметной улыбке, и Дженсен невольно улыбнулся в ответ, опустив глаза и испытывая какое-то странное чувство.

– Думаю, тут у нас юбка для рождественской елки! – гордо объявил Джаред, показывая бугорчатый круг, который значительно увеличился с тех пор, как Дженсен пришел на кухню. – Возможно, потребуются некоторые изменения, и определенно нужно добавить бахрому с кисточками, но она будет здорово смотреться под дугласовой пихтой.

– И какую дугласову пихту ты имеешь в виду?

– Ту, которую мы купим с помощью Данни и Криса за несколько недель до Рождества. Они, очевидно, знают, где находится классный елочный базар.

Дженсен понял, что опять улыбается, и улыбка не сходила с его лица, даже когда он поднялся приготовить кофе. Появилось какое-то странное ощущение легкости в груди, и он провел остаток утра, потягивая кофе из кружки и пытаясь понять, когда он так чертовски размяк.

Выдающийся успех вечеринки Джареда с дегустацией вина привел к тому, что Джаред и Дженсен пригласили всех соседей на обед в честь Дня благодарения. Это вообще-то была идея Дженсена, и если Джаред переживал, что у всех уже другие планы – приглашение было сделано за короткий срок, – ему не стоило беспокоиться, все лично подтвердили, что придут. Но не это удивило Джареда больше всего. Сильнее всего Джареда удивило то, что Дженсен вызвался готовить. _Всё_.

– Скажи всем, чтобы принесли по бутылке шампанского, этого будет достаточно, – сказал Дженсен, быстро записывая, какие продукты нужно купить, пока Джаред надевал свитер и забирал ключи от машины. У них едва осталось 24 часа, чтобы все подготовить, они _никак_ не успеют. – Ты умеешь готовить?

– Я могу… разогревать в микроволновке?

– И что это вообще означает?

– Ну я готовил яичницу. Один раз, – Джаред наморщил нос. – Получилось не очень хорошо.

Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Разве ты не должен был проходить курс выживания? Неудивительно, что ты такой тощий.

– Я не тощий! – возмутился Джаред.

Дженсен ничего не ответил, просто вручил ему длинный список продуктов, за которыми надо было заехать в магазин, и выгнал из кухни, захлопнув дверь у Джареда перед носом.

Вся поездка за покупками заняла два с половиной часа, и Джаред подумал, что они, наверное, потратили все деньги с выданной ФБР карточки, когда добрался до дома, пошатываясь под грузом примерно пятнадцати разных пакетов с продуктами.

Что-то на кухне пахло чертовски изумительно, когда Джаред вошел туда, а подняв глаза, он увидел, как Дженсен карамелизует яблоки на сковороде с длинной ручкой, на нем были только грязные джинсы и черная майка со следами муки вместо фартука. Он взглянул на Джареда, выключил плиту и подбежал к нему, чтобы помочь разгрузить все продукты.

– Оставь все, что заморожено, размораживаться. Достань тыкву, возьми консервный нож и… что это за фигня?

Джаред опустил взгляд на пакеты.

– Это… органическое? [4]

Дженсен вытаращился на него при слове «органическое», но потом закатил глаза и приступил к работе, его руки двигались так быстро над каждым из продуктов, что Джаред едва мог уследить за ним. Он выложил яблоки в форму для выпечки пирогов, в которой уже лежал корж, явно самодельный, если судить по посыпанной мукой майке Дженсена.

– Черт, где ты научился готовить? – спросил Джаред, потому что он никогда не видел Дженсена таким… похожим на самого Джареда по поведению. Его взгляд был сосредоточен только на том, что делали руки, он не прекращал двигаться, постоянно проверяя температуру и консистенцию во всех пяти кастрюлях, кипевших на плите.

– Попробуй это, – сказал Дженсен, игнорируя вопрос, и протянул Джареду ложку с дымящейся начинкой для пирога. Сладкая ваниль и маслянистая карамель с отчетливо выраженным вкусом яблок разлились по вкусовым рецепторам, и Джаред _застонал_ , он даже не мог вспомнить, когда пробовал что-то настолько вкусное, что не было напрямую доставлено из ресторана или булочной.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты готовишь как минимум двенадцать штук таких пирогов, – вздохнул он, и Дженсен рассмеялся, прежде чем повернуться к огромной индейке и начать ее разворачивать.

– Это невозможно, но я обещаю, что голодным ты не останешься.

– Дженсен, – серьезно произнес Джаред, – не пойми меня неправильно, но есть серьезная угроза того, что я могу в тебя очень сильно влюбиться.

Дженсен лишь закатил глаза, отпихнул руки Джареда, пытавшегося набрать еще ложку яблок, и быстро выгнал его из кухни, сказав позаботиться о сервировке стола и декоре, а также съездить купить несколько стульев и вкладную доску для стола, чтобы они смогли втиснуть всех в гостиную.

Следующие двадцать четыре часа слились в круговорот различных вкусных запахов, просачивающихся из кухни, попыток Джареда пробраться туда и выклянчить у Дженсена что-нибудь попробовать, от которых тот отбивался деревянной ложкой. Он знал, что Дженсен приходил в спальню и всего несколько часов отдыхал, но за исключением быстрого душа и смены одежды, все остальное время он провел преимущественно на кухне.

Все пришли около трех часов дня, и Джареду так же, как и гостям, было интересно увидеть, что Дженсен подаст на стол.

То, что Дженсену удалось сделать, в равной мере поражало и пугало. Глядя на список продуктов, Джаред не мог сказать, что конкретно готовил его напарник, но там оказалось все, чего можно было ожидать от гигантского обеда в честь Дня благодарения: индейка, клюквенный соус, запеканка из стручковой фасоли, пюре с беконом и шнитт-луком, карамелизированный сладкий картофель, пассерованный шпинат, два вида начинки для индейки, три вида пирогов и куча разных гарниров и салатов – все стояло на громадном длинном столе, к удовольствию их соседей и, соответственно, подозреваемых.

Без сомнения, это был лучший обед на День благодарения для Джареда и, возможно, вообще самое вкусное, что он когда-либо ел.

Все двенадцать гостей пели Дженсену дифирамбы, а он только скромно улыбался, взяв Джареда за руку и переплетя с ним пальцы.

Казалось, что кто-то подменил брюзгливого угрюмого напарника Джареда на человека, который на самом деле испытывал счастье. Честно говоря, это поразило Джареда, но он сжал ладонь Дженсена в ответ и опять стал прислушиваться к разговорам, включаясь в них и исполняя роль хозяина.

Обед завершился огромным успехом, все расходились по домам практически в коме, и они получили несколько приглашений присоединиться к соседям на распродаже в «черную пятницу» рано утром. Джаред с энтузиазмом согласился, послал воздушные поцелуи девушкам, когда те вышли на подъездную дорожку, и задался вопросом, должна ли его работа приносить столько удовольствия, или все это время он выполнял ее неправильно.

Кухня, когда Джаред вошел туда, в общих чертах напоминала картину стихийного бедствия. Пятна от приготовленных блюд были на полу, на стенах, в одном месте брызги оказались даже на потолке. Дженсен стоял у мойки, измученно опустив плечи, держал тарелку в руках и выглядел, честно говоря, так, как будто собирался заснуть прямо в мыльной воде для мытья посуды.

– Давай сюда, – тихо сказал Джаред, забирая тарелку. – Садись. Я уберу.

Он отчасти ожидал, что Дженсен начнет спорить и выгонит его из кухни, но тот лишь вздохнул: «Спасибо». И предоставил Джареду заниматься посудой, ссутулившись над кухонным столом и налив себе последний бокал шампанского.

Джаред перевел взгляд на тарелку, испытывая какое-то странное ощущение. То выяснение отношений, которое Джаред затеял на днях, бесповоротно изменило что-то между ними. Он ожидал – требовал на самом деле – чтобы Дженсен относился к нему с большим уважением, но не рассчитывал на такую радикальную перемену, из-за которой Дженсен так охотно взялся помогать. Он приготовил _целый чертов обед в честь Дня благодарения_ , Джаред был почти уверен, что это не входило в компетенцию Дженсена даже как агента ФБР.

– Ты не обязан был прилагать столько усилий, – сказал Джаред, схватив губку и намыливая ее средством для мытья посуды. – Я хочу сказать, что благодарен тебе, но мы могли бы заказать доставку готовых блюд…

– Мне хотелось этого, – проворчал Дженсен низким, рокочущим от утомления голосом. – Все равно не могу есть то, что другие люди готовят на День благодарения. В этом смысле я сноб.

– Где ты вообще научился так готовить?

Возможно, дело было в крайней усталости в сочетании с огромным количеством поглощенной пищи, но в данный момент лицо Дженсена читалось как открытая книга, и оно исказилось таким выражением, которое Джаред мог назвать только содроганием от боли, как будто снова начала мучить старая рана.

– Мне было примерно тринадцать лет, когда в Нью-Йорке рухнули Башни-близнецы. Из досье ты знаешь, что случилось с моим отцом. Моя мама восприняла это не очень хорошо. Она, хм… она перестала есть, перестала платить по счетам и перестала покупать продукты, вообще почти не вставала с кровати. В Нью-Йорке стоял хаос, но я знал, что если пойду в полицию, меня у нее заберут, и я не мог… – Дженсен замолчал и прочистил горло.

– Так или иначе, у меня была тетя, жившая в Техасе, в городе, где родилась мама. Она приехала оттуда на машине – слишком боялась лететь – и провела с нами полгода. Тетя была по-настоящему эксцентричным человеком, но, помимо того, еще и потрясающим поваром, окончила кулинарное училище и все такое. Узнавать у нее рецепты оказалось главным счастьем для меня тогда. Кроме того, это чертовски полезно, когда живешь сам. Вот так я и научился.

Джаред методично перевернул тарелку и ополоснул ее, лихорадочно соображая. Он знал из досье – Дженсен не ошибся – что мистер Эклз, уважаемый нью-йоркский полицейский, был одним из многих, кто пропал, спасая жизни других людей 11 сентября. Он помог эвакуировать десятки людей, прежде чем башни обрушились. Досье мало говорило о миссис Эклз, так что Джаред решил не спрашивать, в порядке ли мама Дженсена, смогла ли она пережить подобную боль, а сам Дженсен по этому поводу ничего не сказал.

– Мы все время переезжали из города в город, когда я был маленьким – ребенок военнослужащих, – Джаред усмехнулся про себя и потянулся за одним из сервировочных блюд, не зная точно, слушал ли его Дженсен и было ли ему вообще до этого дело, но продолжил говорить, потому что именно так и делаешь в конце длинного дня, когда усталость развязывает язык больше, чем следует.

– Это не сделало меня самым популярным ребенком, но я хорошо научился читать людей. Я знал, как воспользоваться определенными ситуациями и преуспевать вопреки всему, я мог придумать себе личность в дюжине разных городов, и никто бы не узнал. Но я всю жизнь провел без корней. Я не умею готовить, хоть убей, у меня никогда не было родного города или комнаты, которая ощущалась бы моей собственной. Я не знаю, каково расти в одном месте. Мои родители сделали все, чтобы так и произошло, им это даже нравилось. Именно переезды стали самым подходящим оправданием, когда они узнали, что я – гей. Но потом мне исполнилось восемнадцать, и я осознал, что больше мне необязательно переезжать. А они решили, что мне не следует больше с ними разговаривать. Вот так я научился. Не готовить, а тому, как ладить с незнакомцами.

Тихо, чтобы не испортить момент, Джаред взял следующее блюдо, вода продолжала течь. Он чувствовал, как Дженсен пристально смотрел на него, но не мог поднять на него взгляд, не был в силах вынести этого, и поэтому сосредоточился на выполняемой задаче, дожидаясь, пока минутная уязвимость не закалится, опять скрываясь в свою раковину.

– Забавно, что самые долбанутые люди превратились в самых лучших агентов, – криво усмехнулся Дженсен, и Джаред ответил такой же улыбкой.

Когда посуда была вымыта, а большая часть пятен оттерта, Джаред, подталкивая и подгоняя Дженсена, заставил его подняться наверх, обещая, что кровать – гораздо более мягкое место для отдыха, чем кухонный стол. Дженсен переоделся со скоростью света и шлепнулся на постель, глаза у него закрылись раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

Джаред выполнил свой вечерний ритуал, вышел из ванной и разделся до майки и трусов-боксеров, замерев, прежде чем забраться под одеяло. В бледном флуоресцентном свете, льющемся из ванной, Дженсен выглядел почти как ангел, длинные ресницы слабо дрожали во сне, россыпь веснушек на щеках делала его гораздо более молодым на вид, чем когда он сидел за кухонным столом. В волосах у него осталась мука, а одет он был в мягкую серую толстовку, которая изумительно смотрелась на нем, но именно беспечное выражение лица Дженсена действительно поразило Джареда, словно удар в живот исподтишка.

– Я влип, – вздохнул он, ныряя под одеяло, и выключил свет.

Если он заснул, пытаясь рассмотреть силуэт Дженсена в темноте, знать об этом никому не было обязательно.

\--

Расследование двигалось вперед, хотя и со скоростью улитки.

Чад – под видом электрика – поставил жучки на кухне в каждом доме в тупике после удачного обеда на День благодарения. Джаред и Дженсен собрали слегка разрозненную, но все же основательную коллекцию наблюдений за соседями – все, что могло помочь составить психологический профиль, и продолжили воплощать программу общения во всех возможных случаях. Джаред сходил на утреннюю йогу с Мишей и Викки, а Дженсен съездил на гольф с Крисом и Гейбом, каждый из них выполнял работу, внося свой вклад в расследование, хотя по большей части на выходе это не давало абсолютно ничего.

Джаред думал, что после Дня благодарения ситуация оживится, но помимо незаметной слежки и пригородных общественных мероприятий мало что происходило на первой неделе декабря.

Они быстро заскучали, и желание придумать какое-то развлечение стало расти все быстрее.

\--

– Не могу в это поверить! – потрясенно произнес Джаред. – Кто, блин, мешает темное с белым?!

– Стирка это стирка! – огрызнулся Дженсен. – Я так всю жизнь делал и разницы никакой не заметил!

– Полагаю, ты еще и кондиционер для белья не используешь.

– Что такое кондиционер для белья? – спросил Дженсен с глупой улыбкой, пригибаясь, когда Джаред шлепнул его по голове грязным носком.

– Подвинься. – Джаред отпихнул его в сторону локтем. Они оба стояли у стиральной машины в одних трусах-боксерах – воскресным утром им было больше нечем заняться, как пререкаться из-за стирки. – И молись, чтобы мои рубашки не стали розовыми потому, что кое-кто решил запихнуть свою университетскую толстовку вместе с ними.

– Ты же понимаешь, что если мы поженимся, наше белье так или иначе будет перемешиваться в большинстве случаев? – широко улыбнулся Дженсен.

– Кажется, пора отменять помолвку. – Джаред показал ему язык, и Дженсен увернулся от еще одного носка, смеясь сильнее, чем хотел бы, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\--

– Дженсен? Детка?

– Да, милый?

– У нас есть стремянка?

– Должна быть. Посмотри в гараже.

– Точно!

– …

– Милый?

– Да, сердце мое?

– На кой хрен тебе стремянка?

– …

– Джаред?

– Не беспокойся об этом! – прокричал Джаред и захлопнул входную дверь.

Спустя полчаса, когда Дженсен услышал топот ног по крыше дома и увидел несколько длинных шнуров-удлинителей, свисавших со стены, то решил, что ему действительно не хотелось знать, в чем дело.

\--

На свете был всего один человек, который, возможно, любил Рождество и праздничное настроение больше, чем Джаред, – Крис Эванс.

Дженсену очень нравился Крис, тот был классным парнем, но это, пожалуй, являлось как раз той каплей, которая могла переполнить чашу его терпения, потому что ни мир, ни тем более их микрорайон не нуждались в двух слишком рьяных фанатиках Рождества.

Он возвращался с утренней пробежки, когда увидел Джареда на крыше их дома и Криса – на собственной, они оба подвешивали гирлянды огней с невероятной скоростью и всевозрастающей исступленностью.

– Он там наверху с восьми утра, – возмущенно произнесла жена Криса, но она улыбалась, и Дженсен отчасти понимал ее чувства. – Я уже несколько часов наблюдаю за ними, как будто это какой-то теннисный матч. Никогда не думала, что может найтись кто-то, любящий Рождество больше, чем мой муж, но, полагаю, все мы ошибаемся.

– Добром это не кончится, – пробормотал Дженсен. – Джаред ненавидит проигрывать.

– Кажется, они на самом деле спорят на деньги, у кого подсветка лучше, – сказала Хейли, поднимая свою «Мимозу» [5] и отпивая маленькими глотками из бокала. – Не уверена, что позволю этому продолжаться еще дольше.

– Ха! – ликующе воскликнул с крыши Джаред, прежде чем соединить последние два провода. Через непродолжительное время весь дом оказался расцвечен огнями гирлянд, слегка дезориентируя своей яркостью. – На, получай! Что, съел, Эванс?

– Живьем ты меня не возьмешь, Форрестер! – прокричал Крис и тоже включил свою подсветку.

Эти двое осыпали друг друга бранью, ко взаимному удовольствию, и Хейли лукаво взглянула на Дженсена:

– Ты заполучил парня, за которого нужно держаться. 

– Да, – ответил Дженсен, глядя на то, как Джаред танцевал на крыше, словно сумасшедший. – Это точно.

Дженсен никогда бы не признался ни себе, ни кому-то еще, но ему лучше спалось в их ледяной ненагреваемой кровати, когда Джаред лежал в ней вместе с ним, а не сидел внизу, следя за соседями или слушая записи с их кухонь в поисках улик.

Они даже не дотрагивались друг до друга, только изредка случайно касались плечами или сталкивались коленями. Но засыпать, замерзая, и проснуться, чувствуя себя согревшимся благодаря теплу человека, лежавшего рядом, – это было самым странным и, пожалуй, самым жутковатым ощущением комфорта, когда-либо известным Дженсену, и он обнаружил, что с нетерпением ожидает этого в конце почти каждого дня.

\--

– Знаешь что, милый? – с притворной безмятежностью произнес Дженсен, высунувшись из окна с подслушивающим устройством. – Если мне придется прослушать, как еще одна пара опять спорит о том, как готовить чертову вегетарианскую запеканку из чечевицы, я на самом деле доеду до ближайшей прибрежной скалы и сброшусь с нее.

Джаред рассмеялся, наклонив голову, и опять принялся месить большой комок теста. Их кухня опять была полностью усыпана мукой, но на этот раз Дженсен спокойно давал указания и советы со стороны, а Джаред выполнял большую часть работы (они пришли к соглашению, что он не будет приближаться к духовке, но Дженсен по крайней мере позволил ему замесить чертово тесто).

Расследование не давало практически никаких результатов, только скучные разговоры за кофе и едой на кухнях их соседей. К концу второй недели декабря Джаред подал идею устроить еще один вечер для девушек, но на этот раз с вином и выпечкой.

– Что ты смотришь? – Дженсен снял наушники и не спеша подошел к компьютеру Джареда, на маленьком экране которого негромко шел какой-то фильм.

– «Эта замечательная жизнь», – ответил Джаред, вжимая большие пальцы в тесто. – Джеймс Стюарт, Донна Рид и общий фон Рождества. Классика.

– Я всегда был скорее фанатом «Крепкого орешка». Вообще говоря, это мой любимый фильм. Гораздо лучше этой фигни, – сказал Дженсен, и Джаред пихнул его в плечо.

– В этом доме Джимми Стюарта не критикуют, мистер.

– Ладно, – фыркнул Дженсен. – О чем он?

– О мужчине, у которого выдался очень плохой день в Сочельник, и он стал задумываться о самоубийстве, а ангел взял и показал ему, какой бы была жизнь, если бы он не родился, как бы ужасно все сложилось и насколько на самом деле его жизнь хороша. Это по-настоящему душещипательный фильм.

– Как скажешь, – Дженсен закатил глаза, а потом нахмурился, наблюдая за руками Джареда. – Погоди, остановись. Ты неправильно все делаешь.

Джаред опустил взгляд на тесто.

– Нет, правильно, это…

– Вот, смотри, – и прежде чем Джаред смог возразить или отпихнуть его в сторону, Дженсен оказался позади него и накрыл ладони Джареда своими, вжимая их в тесто, разминая его круговыми движениями запястий.

– Тесто хрупкое. Тебе нужно согнуть его, а не сломать, – тихо произнес Дженсен прямо Джареду на ухо, шевеля дыханием волосы и щекоча шею, отчего у Джареда по спине побежали мурашки. Ему потребовалась вся его сосредоточенность, чтобы сдержать явную дрожь. – Давай. Осторожно, медленно, обомни, потом ослабь нажатие. Хорошо. Хорошо.

Ладони у Дженсена были грубоватыми, с мозолями от оружия и гирь со штангой, но они нежно касались рук Джареда, и хотя он автоматически месил тесто так, как говорил Дженсен, внутри у него все переворачивалось из-за ощущения близости, теплоты и правильности, оттого что Дженсен стоял рядом.

Он должен был уже привыкнуть к этому. Дженсен целовал его в щеку, держал за руку, шептал нежности на ухо по крайней мере раз сто за прошедшую неделю, но всегда в компании людей, всегда для того, чтобы доказать что-то всем остальным. Дженсен нечасто касался Джареда ради самого Джареда, этого почти никогда не происходило.

«Что бы Дженсен сделал, – задался вопросом Джаред, – если бы я повернулся и случайно коснулся щекой его губ? Что бы он сказал? Или все это было бы частью игры?»

А затем это закончилось так же быстро, как и началось, Дженсен отошел назад, оторвал кусочек теста и сунул себе в рот с нахальной улыбкой. Джаред покачал головой, отчасти чтобы пристыдить Дженсена и отчасти чтобы прийти в себя от замешательства, и повернулся к ноутбуку, следя за романтическим моментом между Джеймсом Стюартом и Донной Рид.

– О, кстати, – Джаред щелкнул пальцами, но смелости прямо взглянуть на Дженсена ему не хватило. – Что ты хочешь на Рождество?

– Я ничего не хочу. Не вздумай ничего мне дарить, – приказал Дженсен.

– Соседи будут говорить…

– Я серьезно, Джаред…

– Ладно. Мне это даже в голову не приходило.

– Хорошо, – проворчал Дженсен. – Потому что я тоже ничего не собираюсь тебе дарить.

– Прекрасно, – ответил Джаред, выбросив теперь из головы любые иллюзии о том, что между ним и его напарником только что произошло нечто интимное. – Давай достанем формочки для печенья и приступим к работе?

\--

Вечеринка с дегустацией вина номер два, она же – посиделки с выпечкой номер один, имела огромный успех. Дженсен весь вечер руководил духовками, поскольку совершенно не был готов подпустить к ним Джареда. Все соседские девушки сидели на кухне, обмениваясь мисками для перемешивания теста и пакетами с мукой и подпевая рождественским песням, и, _боже милостивый_ , как же они сплетничали! Дженсен никогда не слышал, чтобы в комнате, полной людей, так свободно и открыто делились историями о сексе и расставаниях, рассказывали о своих мужьях и проблемах с мужьями. Спустя полчаса и множество партий выпечки Дженсен нечаянно подслушал, как Данни говорила, что они с Крисом пытаются завести ребенка и у нее сейчас овуляция, он услышал, что Сэнди переживала, не изменяет ли ей Джастин с одной из своих студенток в колледже, и даже Викки, которая обычно вела себя довольно сдержанно, поделилась историями о том времени, когда Миша сломал копчик и не мог заниматься сексом _несколько недель_.

На короткое время в их кухне царствовала толпа счастливых разговорчивых женщин, а два очень занятых агента ФБР запоминали информацию на случай, если она окажется важной в перспективе. Дженсен широко улыбнулся Джареду поверх головы Кэти, тот сидел между блондинками и брауни. У них получалось, они на самом деле работали под прикрытием, завоевывая доверие соседей. От этого у Дженсена практически закружилась голова, и он чуть не рассмеялся, когда Джаред подмигнул ему.

Сэнди вздохнула, увидев это.

– Из-за вас, парни, любовь кажется такой простой.

– Неужели? – проворковал Джаред, подходя к Дженсену, чтобы тот поцеловал его, и засунул ладонь в карман джинсов Дженсена.

– Когда у тебя плохой день, ты приходишь домой и разговариваешь со своим партнером, и это один и тот же язык, – уныло произнесла Кэти. – А нам нужен переводчик, чтобы понять половину из того, что говорят парни.

– В чем секрет понимания мужчин? – спросила раскрасневшаяся от вина Алона, перемешивая тесто для новой партии печенья. – Может, один из вас расскажет нам, пожалуйста?

Когда все внимание внезапно сосредоточилось на них, Дженсен запнулся, потому что ни хрена не знал о мужчинах в том, что касалось отношений, но затем…

Затем он почувствовал, как ладонь Джареда каким-то образом переместилась из его кармана и свободно легла ему на бедро, а большой палец стал легко поглаживать бок. Подобное движение едва ли можно было назвать многозначительным, и до этого момента Дженсен бы о нем и не задумался, но простое невинное и очень постановочное прикосновение неожиданно принесло ему осознание своего собственного тела. Осознание себя и осознание Джареда.

В комнате вдруг стало тяжело дышать, как будто молекулы воздуха сконцентрировались, нагреваясь. А палец все так же поглаживал всего лишь дюйм рубашки «хенли» Дженсена, и тот чувствовал себя обнаженным и необъяснимо юным, чего не ощущал с самой первой пылкой влюбленности.

– Ничего не могу сказать, – честно признался Джаред. – А ты?

Дженсен ничего не знал о любви, но каким-то образом сумел придумать ответ.

– Вам нужно их слушать, – просто сказал Дженсен. – Парни не всегда такие глупые, как вам кажется. Порой они лишь хотят быть услышанными, да, они по-дурацки и упрямо себя ведут из-за некоторых вещей, но, думаю, по большому счету любому хорошему парню хочется знать, что вы его слушаете и находитесь на его стороне.

Когда Джаред улыбнулся и на его щеках появились ямочки, Дженсен не смог сопротивляться и наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать одну их них, не представляя, как остановиться. Он чуть отстранился и заметил, что глаза у Джареда странно блестели, но момент слишком быстро прервали, чтобы Дженсен мог задаться вопросом, что всё это значило.

– Все сходится, – ровно произнесла Викки, ее темные волосы были собраны в неряшливый пучок, – _Вы двое_ урвали единственных оставшихся хороших парней.

Девушки зашлись смехом и разлили еще вина по бокалам, Джаред присоединился к ним, и Дженсен неожиданно почувствовал себя брошенным на произвол судьбы. Вполне возможно, Викки Коллинз была права.

\--

– Кажется, я больше никогда не смогу съесть ни одного печенья, – простонал Джаред и зевнул во весь рот, барабаня пальцами по животу. – Я до смерти объелся.

– Что ж, тебе придется привыкать к этому, – сказал Дженсен. – Ведь они оставили всю выпечку, чтобы ты ее так или иначе съел.

Это была чистая правда. Кухню теперь заполняли тарелки со всевозможными видами выпечки. Несмотря на весь энтузиазм и подкованность соседских дам в сладостях, большинство из них отказалось брать испеченное домой, говоря, что искушение съесть все за один присест и полностью нарушить их различные вегетарианские и цельно-натуральные диеты слишком велико. Только Хейли взяла тарелку кексов, подмигнув и сказав, что фигура может идти к черту, ей все равно. ( _«Это же праздники, в конце концов!»_ )

Так что теперь у них была тонна печенья, и Дженсен не знал, что от кого или что с каким вкусом, все стояло в идеальной обертке.

Джаред, несмотря на заявления о том, что он вот-вот умрет от вздутия живота, потянулся за нетронутым подносом и откусил кусочек печенья. Дженсен лишь вздохнул, зная, что смысла останавливать его не было, и устроился в кресле с откидной спинкой, закрыв глаза, чтобы подумать минутку.

Даже имея огромный объем информации, Дженсен все равно с трудом мог представить, кто из их соседей торговал наркотиками прямо из собственного подвала. Он задался вопросом, не был ли прослеженный к этому району звонок отвлекающим маневром. Возможно, в тот момент наркоторговец находился по соседству, в этом квартале, но на самом деле не жил тут. Они могли идти по ложному следу все время, даже не понимая этого. Но в то же самое время Кортезе не идиотка, хотя и очень раздражала его. Должно быть, они что-то упустили, какую-то существенную деталь. Или, возможно, преступникам просто хорошо удавалось уходить от подозрений. Какой бы ни была причина, они с Джаредом собирались вывести расследование на новый уровень.

– Дженсен.

– Что? – Дженсен открыл глаза, не зная, сколько времени прошло, и увидел, что Джаред все еще лежал на диване, уставившись в потолок.

– Дженсеннннннн.

– _Что_ , Джаред?

– Я чувствую себя, – Джаред жевал слова, его речь звучала так, как будто у него что-то было во рту. – Дженсен, я себя странно чувствую.

– Наверное, слишком много сладкого и вина. Я же говорил тебе, прекрати есть печенье.

– Нет, _Дженсен_ , я себя странно чувствую, – произнес Джаред и начал хихикать.

– Ты странный, – язвительно ответил Дженсен.

– Заткнись, – невнятно произнес Джаред, прежде чем встать, и пристально взглянул на Дженсена, подойдя к нему. – Боже, разве ты никогда просто… 

– Просто что? – спросил Дженсен, и он не хотел, но его слова прозвучали с придыханием, хотя Джаред ничего такого не сделал.

– Просто. – Джаред моргнул как сова, чуть пошатнулся, а затем быстро залез Дженсену на колени.

– Притормози-ка. – Дженсен схватил Джареда, который сложил губы трубочкой и навис над ним. – Не знал, что ты столько вина выпил, господи! Я же говорил тебе не усердствовать. Давай ты воды выпьешь, пьянчужка, хорошо?

– Но я не пил ничего? – сказал Джаред растерянно и надул губы, отвечая Дженсену вопросом на вопрос. – Я не принимал спиртного? – И затем он опять попытался поцеловать Дженсена.

– Честное слово, что за хрень с тобой происходит? Прекрати! – рявкнул Дженсен. – Тут никого нет, Джаред, тебе необязательно это делать.

– А если я этого хочу? – тяжело дыша, произнес Джаред, щеки у него покраснели, взгляд стал каким-то странным. Не таким, как раньше, его глаза действительно выглядели странно, как будто изменилась форма или цвет и…

Джаред опять попытался поцеловать его, и тут Дженсен схватил его за подбородок и приподнял, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Глаза все еще были того же блестящего орехового цвета, цвета, который Дженсен по-настоящему не замечал и не ценил еще несколько часов назад, только сейчас зрачок полностью расширился, придавая взгляду Джареда невинное выражение Бэмби, появлявшееся у тех, кто находился под сильным, очень сильным кайфом.

Выброс адреналина в кровь встряхнул его, и будь у Дженсена с собой пистолет, он бы его достал из принципа.

– Кажется, я говорил тебе больше не брать печенье, – сказал Дженсен. – Что ты ел вообще?

Джаред показал на когда-то полный, а теперь наполовину пустой поднос, стоявший на журнальном столике, и опять ринулся к губам Дженсена. Дженсен не хотел так реагировать, но все равно выставил предплечье, и Джаред шеей налетел на него, сила столкновения отбросила их обратно в кресло, с которого они тут же свалились.

– О да, детка, мне нравится пожестче! – простонал Джаред, запутавшись в руках и ногах, и разразился смехом.

Джаред был под кайфом и, очевидно, возбудился к тому же. К черту Кортезе, сказавшую, что им не придется непосредственно столкнуться с наркотиками. Кто-то, одна из девушек, одна из соседок добавила наркотики в печенье, «подаренное» Джареду и Дженсену, в надежде на то, что один из них накачается веществом до одури.

Дженсен вскочил с пола, схватил являвшийся причиной проблем поднос и поставил его на камин, чтобы позже проверить. Он побежал наверх, оставив хихикавшего Джареда лежать на ковре, и открыл ящик с бельем. До сих пор Дженсену удавалось избегать общения с Чадом, но дольше это продолжаться не могло. Он вытащил наушник из единственного непарного носка и вставил его в левое ухо, зная, что Чад мог видеть его действия и включил внутреннюю связь.

– Так, так, так, неужели это мистер Дженсен Эссклз собственной персоной?

– Как будто я такого ни разу не слышал, – Дженсен закатил глаза и направился на первый этаж. – Ты видишь то дерьмо, что происходит в гостиной?

– Я был занят, сообщал последнюю информацию Кортезе. Что случилось?

– Одна из наших соседок дала нам печенье, в которое добавила наркотики. Я практически уверен, что это «Омела». Джаред, должно быть, съел шесть штук, если не больше. Он обдолбан по самое не могу.

– Мать твою… я же _говорил_ ему не есть то, что появлялось неизвестного откуда, – выругался Чад. – Что он сейчас делает?

– Честно? – Дженсен взглянул на Джареда, который, кажется, получал сексуальное удовольствие, всего лишь гладя ковер руками, и беспричинно стонал. – Понятия не имею.

– И сколько печений он съел?

– Точно половину подноса, – ровно произнес Дженсен, – если не больше.

– Тебе придется заставить его проблеваться, – застонал Чад. – Если он проглотил столько печенья, это может привести к передозировке и отравлению или вывести его из строя на несколько дней, а нам нужно, чтобы вы двое были начеку. Так что тащи его в ванную и принимайся за дело.

Дженсен не мог поверить в собственную гребаную удачу, повезло так повезло.

Он не мог решить, что было хуже – долгий подъем по лестнице с тискающим его хихикающим Джаредом или поход в ванную с ноющим, почти плачущим Джаредом, который, кажется, не понимал, почему для выживания ему нужно проблеваться.

Картина приятной не была, Дженсену пришлось удерживать Джареда в душе и несколько раз запихивать ему пальцы в рот, но в конце концов рвотный рефлекс сработал. Он извергнул печенье нереально жутким потоком красно-зеленого песочного теста, забрызгавшего пол в душе.

– Если я закончу это задание и вы, два придурка, останетесь живы, – сказал Чад, – я, блядь, потребую повышение зарплаты.

Дженсен проигнорировал его, смывая все с Джареда, и вытащил его из душа, мокрого насквозь и до сих пор одетого, слезно хлюпающего носом.

– Дженсен, – медленно произнес он, – я чувствую себя…

– Странно. Да, я знаю, – проворчал Дженсен, прежде чем пойти за пижамой и полотенцем для Джареда.

Джаред истолковал то, что Дженсен его методически раздевал и одевал, как заигрывания, и попытки поцеловать и потискать продолжились, к огромной досаде Дженсена и восторгу Чада. Он постарался сосредоточиться на задаче – уберечь Джареда – а не на теплом теле Джареда, разгоряченной коже, гибкой и подтянутой фигуре, которую Дженсен и не думал раньше замечать. А обратив внимание сейчас, Дженсен стал чувствовать себя еще большим извращенцем, потому что в данный момент Джаред был уязвимым. Хихикающим, не осознающим свое состояние и по-прежнему совершенно уязвимым.

– Наркотик может вызывать очень неприятные ночные кошмары, если заснуть после его приема, – сказал Чад. – Тебе следует заставить его выпить большой стакан воды и, наверное, остаться рядом с ним до завтрашнего утра.

– Это ты говоришь как Чад-медицинский-эксперт или Чад-лучший-друг-Джареда?

– Как оба, – ровно ответил Чад. – До тех пор, пока ты ведешь себя как джентльмен и не пытаешься залезть к нему в трусы, я не возражаю…

– Да пошел ты! Я бы не…

– Я видел, как ты на него сморишь, Эклз, – произнес Чад, и прозвучало это не столько стервозно, сколько буднично. – Ты бы не стал. Но не пытайся сказать мне, что эта мысль не приходила тебе в голову.

Дженсен завис на мгновение, а потом обнаружил, что Джаред вышел из ванной и теперь без приглашения шуршал в ящиках с вещами Дженсена. Он вытащил серую толстовку, натянул ее на голый торс и широко улыбнулся.

– Я люблюююю эту рубашку, – Джаред расплылся в улыбке и, хихикая и спотыкаясь, добрался до кровати в одних трусах-боксерах и толстовке Дженсена. – Я беру ее себе.

И вот оно опять появилось, это ощущение концентрированности воздушных молекул. Джаред надел толстовку Дженсена, разделил его одежду. Эту границу они раньше на самом деле не пересекали за исключением порой перепутанных носков. Но Джаред сидел на кровати, уставившись в потолок, совершенно ошалевший, в толстовке Дженсена, и внезапно Дженсен почувствовал, что еще никогда в своей жизни не бывал так возбужден.

– И-и-и-и на этом я вас оставлю, – сказал Чад. – Сайонара, сучка. – И со щелчком связь отключилась.

Дженсен двинулся к кровати, как будто Джаред в толстовке манил его, словно зов сирены, и вручил Джареду стакан воды, набранной в ванной. Тот, страдавший от жажды, быстро выпил его, а осознав, что уже не один, обхватил Дженсена руками.

– Ты такой замечательный, Дженсен. Ты просто… просто _замечательный_. И я так _замечательно_ себя чувствую. – Он еще крепче обнял Дженсена, прижимаясь лицом к его плечу.

– Хорошо, приятель, пора спать.

– Или… – Джаред улыбнулся. – Мы могли бы заняться другими вещами… – Он качнул бедрами, толкнувшись навстречу Дженсену.

Дженсен отпрыгнул от кровати.

– Исключено. Спать!

– Но я не устал!

– Устал. Это все наркотики.

– Наркотики? Что? Но, Дженсен, я странно себя чувствую. – Джаред надул губы.

– Если ты заснешь, то больше не будешь себя странно чувствовать.

Джаред вздохнул и потянулся к нему, и Дженсен, поколебавшись, забрался на кровать, позволив Джареду взять себя за руку, и тот начал перебирать его пальцы – жест был абсолютно невинным.

– Я думаю, ты замечательный, – сказал Джаред.

– Знаю, что думаешь.

– Нет, но я думаю, что ты _действительно_ замечательный.

– Угу?

– Если бы… – Джаред поднял голову с подушки, оказавшись ближе к Дженсену. Лисий разрез его глаз обещал сплошные неприятности, но чистый ореховый цвет говорил об искренности и невинности. Сочетание было странным, и внутри у Дженсена все перевернулось. 

Джаред наклонился вперед и прошептал Дженсену на ухо, как будто эти слова были совершенно секретными:

– Если бы мы действительно поженились, это бы было круче всего на свете. Потому что ты крут. И я крут. И мы бы были круты вместе.

Что-то у Дженсена в груди как будто приоткрылось от этого высказывания, каким бы детским и упрощенным оно ни было. Возможно, это самое приятное, что ему когда-либо говорили.

Но прежде чем он смог ответить, Джаред уронил голову на подушку и засопел. Дженсен собрался встать и переодеться, но – как будто невидимая сила привела его в полусознательное состояние – Джаред обхватил Дженсена руками и ногами, притягивая ближе, почти как осьминог. Благодаря этому Дженсену представилась возможность вблизи и подробно рассмотреть его длинные ресницы, родинку на щеке, пухлые розовые губы, хоть Джаред и пустил слюну.

Опять возникло ощущение, что он без разрешения наблюдал за чем-то ранимым и уязвимым, поэтому Дженсен закрыл глаза, пытаясь не думать о том, что все это значило, и заставил себя заснуть.

Он надеялся, что ночь окажется беспокойной из-за того, что Джаред обнимал его всеми конечностями, словно стараясь удушить, но Дженсен спал как младенец.

\--

Утро у Джареда выдалось странное.

Начать с того, что он проснулся, лежа в обнимку с Дженсеном Эклзом. То есть моя-задница-вплотную-прижата-к-твоему-тазу. В течение первых нескольких минут бодрствования Джаред чувствовал себя в безопасности и ощущал тепло, хотя и был уверен, что Дженсен придушит его, когда проснется, поскольку до сих пор действовало негласное правило «не прикасаться». Джаред несколько минут думал, что не возражал бы просыпаться подобным образом почаще, чтобы грудь Дженсена прижималась к его спине, позволяя ощущать его сердцебиение, а губы слабо касались плеча. Именно этого интимного сплетения тел, случавшегося, когда он был в отношениях, Джареду и не хватало больше всего, но даже весь предыдущий опыт не приносил таких приятных чувств, как это.

А что было еще более странно, кажется, Дженсен _не возражал_. Когда Джаред попытался выпутаться из объятий, улечься менее инкриминирующим образом, Дженсен лишь сонно заворчал и притянул Джареда поближе. Странно, всё странно, и это подтолкнуло Джареда к открытию номер три.

– Агх! – вскрикнул Джаред, вскочив с кровати и оглядывая себя. Серая толстовка Дженсена – и самый любимый для Джареда предмет одежды, наверное, во всем мире из-за того, как хорошо в ней выглядел Дженсен – теперь висела на Джареде, большая, удобная и решительно _не_ его.

– Что такое? – Дженсен поднял голову, выглядя сонным и… не настолько готовым на убийство, как обычно по утрам.

– Что произошло прошлой ночью? – ужасаясь, спросил Джаред.

Дженсен сел на кровати, прижав основания ладоней к глазам, и потер их, чтобы проснуться.

– Кто-то из соседок, не знаю, кто именно, в одну из партий печенья добавил «Омелу». Ты оказался под кайфом, но все в порядке. Ты в порядке.

– Я ничего… не сделал?

– За исключением того, что совершил набег на ящики моего шкафа и проблевался в душе, – многозначительно произнес Дженсен, наконец поднимая голову, и замер.

К этому моменту взгляды, которые на Джареда бросал его напарник, делились на два вида, и ни один из них не относился к особо пылким. Был быстрый и оценивающий взгляд «Что ты за человек?», которого он обычно удостаивался, когда Дженсен хотел составить о нем мнение, пытаясь выяснить степень исходящей от него потенциальной угрозы (этот взгляд появлялся все реже и реже с каждым днем), а еще имелся более быстрый, более подбадривающий взгляд, выражавший доверие (этот взгляд появлялся все чаще и чаще с каждым днем).

А теперь добавился взгляд, которым Дженсен смотрел на него сейчас.

Это было не пытливое любопытство того момента, когда они впервые встретились и Дженсен пытался понять, стоил ли Джаред чего-то. Это было более медленное, намеренное осматривание с ног до головы, которое являлось настолько же сексуальным, насколько было пугающим. Пристальный взгляд Дженсена задержался на торсе Джареда, а именно на том месте, где толстовка, застегнутая до груди, не скрывала значительный участок кожи. Выражение лица при этом у него откровенно говорило о собственнических чувствах, и Джаред знал, что у некоторых парней имелся странный пунктик, когда спутники жизни носили их одежду, но никогда не понимал этого до данного момента, чувствуя себя выставленным на обозрение и в то же время испытывая возбуждение, пока Дженсен смотрел во все глаза.

После вчерашнего вечера, когда он сидел на кухне, полной завидующих женщин, шептавших Джареду о том, какой горячий и классный у него бойфренд, Джаред был не уверен, что сможет выдержать еще больше странного волнения, возникшего между ним и Дженсеном – поровну доверия и дружбы, трепета и безымянного напряжения.

– Я в душ, – выпалил Джаред и сбежал из комнаты. – Приходи через десять минут, позвоним Кортезе и все доложим.

\--

Душ и доклад на самом деле не особо помогли избавиться от неловкости, но они все же сошлись на трех пунктах.

1\. Наркодельцы знали о них, вне всякого сомнения.  
2\. Им придется устроить рождественскую вечеринку для всего квартала и посмотреть, смогут ли они поймать кого-то за попыткой что-нибудь разнюхать.  
3\. Больше невозможно было притворяться, что они не принимали душ вместе, будучи абсолютно голыми.

Дженсен по-прежнему таскал шампунь Джареда и заграбастывал почти всю горячую воду, а Джаред по-прежнему чертову _вечность_ мыл волосы и наносил на них кондиционер, но доведенный до автоматизма порядок, установленный ими за несколько недель совместного приема душа, был нарушен простым фактом осознания близости чужого тела, которое раньше отсутствовало.

Или, может быть, присутствовало, размышлял Дженсен, подчеркнуто _не_ смотря на задницу Джареда, пока намыливался и мыл подмышки. Может быть, у Дженсена с самого начала и все это время был чертов стояк на собственного напарника – высокого, милого, ясноглазого Джареда – а он просто упирался и не хотел осознавать это.

Дженсен заставил себя отвлечься от мыслей о заднице Джареда и вместо этого сосредоточился на следующем препятствии, которое им нужно было преодолеть. Сперва рождественские вечеринки, глупые влюбленности потом.

\--

– Не могу в это поверить, – пробормотал Джаред, широко улыбаясь и изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться, но попытка полностью провалилась. – У тебя есть лицензия на убийство, а ты слетаешь с катушек из-за купонов в магазине «Цельные продукты».

Флуоресцентный свет заливал их, и хотя небо на улице было мрачным, у Джареда почти кружилась голова от восторга, пока он наблюдал за отражением на лице Дженсена того, что очень напоминало назревающий приступ ярости, и все потому, что Джаред вежливо предложил купить органические продукты для рождественской вечеринки.

– Я не имею дела с этим не содержащим химикатов дерьмом! Я никогда в жизни не был на рынке органических продуктов! И на кой хрен здесь _купоны_?

Джаред рассмеялся, потому что никогда еще не видел ничего забавнее Дженсена Эклза в бакалейном магазине, перебирающего в пакете-струне вырезанные купоны и ругающегося под нос, как будто использование купонов для покупок было настоящей, подлинной пыткой.

– Мне не нужно пользоваться купонами, чтобы позволить себе купить продукты, мне и так слишком много платят. Это чертовски унизительно!

Вообще-то это было очаровательно – Дженсен покраснел и бранился от досады, бросал что ни попадя в тележку, а потом доставал, вспомнив, что предполагалось покупать продукты, на которые у них скопились купоны. Это наводило на мысли о слоне в посудной лавке – Дженсен старался выбирать полезную еду, отчего Джареда дрожь пробирала при мысли о том, насколько вредную пищу, вероятно, ел Дженсен, когда не работал над делом.

Он наклонился вперед, небрежно приобняв Дженсена и улыбаясь до ушей, и заговорщически прошептал ему на ухо:

– Полагаю, это называется «играть роль».

При этих словах Дженсен резко поднял голову с удивленным выражением лица, и Джаред не осознавал, насколько близко наклонился, пока они не оказались практически нос к носу, глядя друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами и моргая. Было мгновение, которое Джаред, наверное, пропустил бы, если бы моргнул, когда Дженсен приоткрыл губы и резко вдохнул воздух, но оно закончилось так же быстро, как и началось, Дженсен ухмыльнулся и потянулся в тележку за замороженным горошком, чтобы выложить его на кассовую ленту.

Джаред помог ему расставить все их покупки, погрузившись в размышления. До этого момента они осознанно решили не приближаться друг к другу, если только того не требовала ситуация, сделав выбор в пользу неявного проявления их отношений на людях. Но чем больше времени Джаред проводил с Дженсеном, тем меньше казалось повинностью прикоснуться к нему, опереться, оказаться рядом с Дженсеном. Чем лучше он узнавал Дженсена, тем меньше вся эта неразбериха казалась фарсом.

Джаред провел всю свою жизнь, вписываясь в окружающую обстановку, когда ситуация того требовала. Он никогда не встречал человека, которому не смог бы своими усилиями понравиться, всегда без труда менялся в чем-то, чтобы приспособиться. Даже после мерзости старших классов и нелегкого подъема по социальной лестнице в колледже ему пришлось делать это и в ФБР. Единственным, для кого Джаред никогда не играл, был Чад, но это, скорее, имело отношение к тому, что Чад оказался из той редкой породы людей, которые видят любой обман насквозь, так что смысла притворяться с ним не было. Даже после встречи с Чадом, который стал лучшим и на самом деле единственным другом Джареда, он все равно продолжал оставаться тем, кто угождает людям, и не мог не врать ради удобства окружающих.

Однако с Дженсеном дело обстояло иначе.

На то, чтобы разобраться с купонами и получить праздничные скидки на их крайне дорогие органические продукты, ушло еще полчаса, управляющему магазина несколько раз пришлось вмешаться, и Дженсен вступил в перебранку с очень взволнованным кассиром, чуть не раздув скандал. Этого было достаточно, чтобы к тому времени, когда они вышли из «Цельных продуктов», Джаред практически плакал от смеха, плетясь за Дженсеном, ругавшимся без умолку и тащившим пакеты с покупками.

– Кажется, я еще никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так багровел, – прохрипел Джаред, вытирая слезы, закрыл багажник и направился к водительскому месту. – Не знал, что это вообще возможно, господи!

– Заткнись на хрен, – огрызнулся Дженсен, но губы у него подрагивали, а потом он тоже рассмеялся, тише, чем Джаред, более сконфуженно, но широко улыбнулся и, каясь, покачал головой. Они сидели так некоторое время на переднем сидении, смеясь, пока двигатель работал вхолостую, и на Джареда сошло странное откровение, что это… это выходило за пределы ощущения комфорта и честности, которые появлялись при общении с Чадом. Джаред действительно любил Чада, но даже в лучшие моменты их дружбы Чад никогда не заставлял Джареда чувствовать себя подобным образом, как будто он самый остроумный человек в мире, как будто сам факт его существования гарантировал общение с ним. Дружить с Чадом было просто, порой эта дружба давала необходимое веселье и поддержку, но из-за Чада Джаред никогда не чувствовал себя так, как будто он – за неимением лучшего слова – особенный.

– Черт, – через несколько мгновений произнес Дженсен, откинувшись на подголовник. – Даже если мы разберемся с этим заданием, мне прилетит уйма выговоров от управления персоналом за манеру поведения.

– Я бы сказал, это не твоя сильная сторона.

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, и его губы растянулись в улыбке, Джаред мог бы поспорить, что она была почти что _нежной_. Чад никогда так не смотрел на Джареда. Ни разу. Наверное, потому, что друзья не смотрели друг на друга с таким выражением. Потому что этот взгляд, бесспорно, отличался от дружеского.

– Да, но для этого у меня есть ты. Чтобы сглаживать острые углы, верно? 

Снаружи начался дождь, частый стук Эль-Ниньо [6] совпал с грохотом сердца Джареда, и ему неожиданно захотелось – больше всего на свете – чтобы это было правдой. Чтобы Дженсен не произносил слова, которые так очевидно являлись придуманными заранее и отрепетированными.

Он открыл рот, но потом закрыл его, решив в качестве ответа ухмыльнуться и пожать плечами, увеличил громкость автомобильного радио и до самого дома во все горло подпевал Мэрайе Кэри. Дженсен до самого дома стонал и выражал недовольство, но Джаред мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как тихий рокочущий баритон Дженсена подпевал под _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ , когда они заехали на подъездную аллею.

\--

И вот уже в мгновение ока пролетели первые три недели декабря. Джаред и Дженсен умудрялись чем-то себя загружать. Не всегда имелось достаточно данных, чтобы сообщать Жен, но они делали все возможное, чтобы отвоевать себе место в сердцах соседей.

Все было почти что слишком просто – так быстро эта группа среднестатистических людей приняла Джареда и Дженсена, очевидно, умирая со скуки и надеясь на появление разнообразия в жизни. Все девушки любили Джареда, смеялись над его своеобразными шутками, более того, всем парням тоже нравился Джаред. Когда поступало приглашение сыграть в гольф по воскресеньям, парни искали Джареда, хотя, конечно, Дженсен мог присоединиться. Дженсен даже видел не раз и не два, как некоторые из мужей разглядывали тело Джареда, когда тот трусцой спускался по лестнице в шортах для бега или наклонялся, чтобы поднять что-то на кухне.

Все до смерти обожали Джареда, и в последнее время Дженсен даже не мог их в этом винить. Было что-то такое в Джареде, отчего его невозможно было не обожать.

Странно вспоминать, как месяц назад – неужели прошел всего месяц? – Дженсен клялся, что было что-то не то с Джаредом, что-то, отчего внутри у Дженсена все скручивалось, а это являлось верным признаком ненадежности.

Но сейчас у Дженсена так скручивалось едва не каждый день, почти каждый раз, когда Джаред улыбался ему.

Интуиция Дженсена пыталась сказать ему что-то. Он просто думал, что это «что-то» было неправильным.

Возможно, именно это и делало ситуацию еще более мучительной. Дженсен Эклз не испытывал пылких влюбленностей, на самом деле даже не заводил бойфрендов. Не то чтобы он не пытался, просто не находил никого, кто нравился бы ему достаточно сильно, чтобы захотеть быть рядом столько времени. Люди, с которыми он встречался, обычно бросали его раньше, чем Дженсен мог сказать, следовало ли им уходить, они слишком уставали от парня, который не отвечал на сообщения и так привык быть один, что не чувствовал необходимости делить свое время и пространство с кем-нибудь другим.

И все же появился Джаред и как-то, _как-то_ нарушил правила, которые Дженсен, даже не подозревая, установил для себя, и обнаружил, что постоянно переживал и страстно желал Джареда. До сих пор он не понимал слов «пылкая влюбленность» – теперь хрупкая и уязвимая привязанность делала все, касающееся его напарника, чуть более сладостно-горьким.

В какой-то момент Джаред стал его лучшим другом. А затем Джаред превратился в нечто большее, осознавал он это или нет.

Говоря по правде, сложно было понять, где начиналось и заканчивалось рабочее и личное. Джаред и Дженсен _все_ делали вместе, что само собой разумелось на этом задания, но как происходило и с каждой легендой, они находились под прикрытием так долго, что порой Дженсену приходилось встряхиваться от погружения и напоминать себе, что все это ненастоящее, что как только они поймают Зеленую Банду, они с Джаредом пойдут своими дорогами и больше никогда не окажутся в подобных обстоятельствах.

Однако время от времени Дженсен мог притвориться, что все это по-настоящему. Он мог проснуться утром и пихать Джареда локтем в ребра, пока они чистили зубы, широко и пенно улыбаясь друг другу в зеркале. Он мог спуститься на первый этаж и приготовить завтрак, потому что если он позволит Джареду снова что-то состряпать, чего доброго, дом сгорит дотла. Они могли целый час вместе разбирать белье для стирки, споря о преимуществах разделения темного и белого, и Джаред мог бросаться своими отбившимися от пары носками Дженсену в голову, а Дженсен мог толкать Джареда в корзине для белья по всему дому, как будто тому пять лет, а не двадцать пять. Они могли пойти за покупками, и Дженсен мог притвориться, что не замечал, как Джаред тайком подбрасывал в тележку мармеладных червячков прямо перед кассой. Они могли вместе проводить длинные ночи, когда Джаред вязал у окна, поровну деля внимание между улицей и Дженсеном. Они могли проснуться вместе и принять душ вместе, и хотя возникало ощущение натянутости и неловкости, и они не могли взглянуть друг другу в глаза, они разговаривали о разных глупостях и балагурили, чтобы развеять странную напряженность.

Они могли делать все это, и в такие моменты успокоения и уединения, в моменты, когда их работа казалась вроде бы и не работой, Дженсен мог закрыть глаза, и все это было настоящим.

Наступил вечер вторника и их рождественской вечеринки. По специальному запросу Кортезе они вышли на связь с Чадом и наконец воспользовались своими крохотными наушниками-вкладышами.

Наверное, это была хорошая идея, поскольку у Чада имелись глаза и уши по всему дому, если бы не тот факт, что эта идея – самая худшая в мире, потому что Чад являлся, наверное, самым раздражающим человеком за всю историю планеты.

– Я тебя слышу, знаешь ли, – сказал Чад, когда Дженсен озвучил свое мнение Джареду, который фыркнул, а затем стал натягивать свитер. У них осталось всего несколько минут до начала вечеринки, и Дженсен, естественно, уже начал пересматривать свое решение. Особенно когда увидел одежду, которую Джаред подобрал для него.

– Чья вообще была идея превратить это в «Вечеринку уродливых свитеров»?

– Моя, – гордо ответил Джаред, надевая головную повязку с оленьими рогами, на которых висели бубенцы, а потом натянул Дженсену на голову ярко-красную шапку Санты. На его свитере красовалась рождественская елка со встроенными мигающими огоньками в качестве украшений, но, откровенно говоря, свитер Дженсена был ненамного лучше – на ярко-зеленом фоне выделялся большой вязаный красноносый олень. – А теперь заткнись и проникнись рождественским настроением!

Дженсен закатил глаза, но послушался, поправляя шапку Санта-Клауса на голове.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джаред с решительным выражением. – Цели задания на сегодня. Вперед.

– Неужели нам необходимо иметь цели? Разве мы не можем просто получить удовольствие от вечеринки и посмотреть, к чему она нас приведет?

– Мы могли бы, только Кортезе ожидает реальных результатов после сегодняшнего вечера, так что следует надеяться… 

– Милый, – многозначительно произнес Дженсен, положив Джареду руки на плечи, и стал растирать их, чтобы согреть Джареда. – Расслабься. Ты спланировал все от и до, а я приготовил весь магазин «Цельные продукты». Дыши. Повеселись! Пусть информация сама к нам придет.

Это был один из многих моментов за последние несколько дней, когда Дженсен прикасался к Джареду не на людях, но у него не осталось времени раздумывать над этим. Им предстояло провести вечеринку, поймать наркоторговца и подчеркнуто игнорировать Чада.

– Мы держим бразды правления в своих руках, – сказал Дженсен, приобнимая Джареда за плечи, когда они стали спускаться по лестнице к входной двери. – Что может пойти не так?

– Не говори гоп… – предостерег его Чад, и Дженсен постарался подавить ощущение, что тот, возможно, прав.

В общем и целом вечеринка проходила с оглушительным успехом.

Пока все не посыпалось к херам собачьим.

Дженсен не мог сказать, как это произошло. Вот только что он пристально наблюдал за комнатой, участвовал в разговоре, ожидая, не попытается ли кто-то разнюхать что-нибудь, и вот его уже втянули во всеобщее веселье, заставили петь рождественские гимны под караоке (когда, блин, Джаред купил караоке-систему?) и играть в «белого слона» [7] (он «украл» бутылку текилы у Криса Кейна и собирался распить ее, как только это дело с наркоторговцами будет раскрыто), он смешивал и разливал крепленый гоголь-моголь, а также всевозможные другие напитки, связанные с Рождеством, всем, кто хотел выпить.

Чад по большей части молчал ему в ухо весь вечер, только время от времени отпускал ехидные замечания – каждый раз, когда Дженсен бросал взгляд на Джареда. Не то чтобы Чад был козлом, просто у него имелась категоричная точка зрения на то, чего хотел Дженсен, и, кажется, Чад думал, что это – его лучший друг.

– Слушай, старик, я просто хочу сказать, что наблюдал за вами несколько недель, и знаешь что? Я не идиот и понимаю, когда что-то происходит…

– _Заткнись_ , Чад, – прорычал Дженсен в зеркало в ванной. – Пока я не прошел два квартала к твоему фургону и не заткнул тебя сам.

Угроза была в лучшем случае неубедительной, но достигла цели. Чад замолчал, а Дженсен постарался не думать, что тот оказался определенно прав на этот раз.

Джаред – этим вечером даже больше чем когда-либо – являлся настоящим воплощением рождественского веселья: улыбался, смеялся и делал всех в комнате такими же счастливыми, каким казался сам. И это убивало Дженсена, действительно убивало, потому что Джаред был до невозможности идеальным, и Дженсен чувствовал себя до невозможности глупым из-за того, что так много времени ушло, чтобы признать это. Признать, как сильно ему нравилось, что Джаред находился рядом, потому что Джаред даже самые отвратительные ситуации – от срывов в продовольственном магазине до дней стирки и дрянных рождественских вечеринок – превращал в самые лучшие.

В ходе вечеринки Дженсену не раз приходила мысль, что он, возможно, получал слишком большое удовольствие от этой легенды, но к тому времени, когда он осознал, что эта возможность превратилась в реальность, стало слишком поздно.

– Мы тебя искали! – сияя улыбкой, Джаред кинулся к нему, когда Дженсен вышел из ванной. – Пошли, Крис будет говорить тост!

Джаред выдернул Дженсена на середину комнаты, крепко держа его вспотевшей ладонью, и впихнул стакан гоголь-моголя ему в свободную руку, хмельно и широко улыбаясь все это время.

– Я бы хотел произнести тост, – Крис Кейн поднял бокал, привлекая общее внимание. – За Джареда и Дженсена, замечательных хозяев дома, которые устроили эту чудесную вечеринку. Они недавно приехали сюда, но уже кажутся старыми друзьями.

– За Джареда и Дженсена! – радостно крикнули все, поднимая бокалы и отпивая из них, а потом зааплодировали.

– Речь! Речь! Речь! – начал скандировать Гейб, и вскоре все подхватили за ним. Джаред широко улыбнулся, приобнял Дженсена за плечи и прижался к нему.

– Я очень польщен! – рассмеялся Джаред. – Мы искренне польщены. Я… – он бросил лукавый взгляд на Дженсена, и прежде чем тот успел подумать, что же произойдет, Джаред произнес: – Когда мы с Дженсеном только переехали сюда, мы по-настоящему беспокоились, что эта затея провалится. Быть может, мы вам не понравимся, или сами осознаем, что даже не нравимся друг другу, – Джаред сделал паузу, чтобы все отсмеялись, а затем слегка покраснел. – Но въехав сюда, мы поняли, что хороший дом – это ничто без хороших друзей. Мы переживали, что, став жить вместе, отдалимся, но, думаю, я никогда не любил тебя больше, чем сейчас, детка. Веселого Рождества!

Все разразились одобрительными возгласами, и Дженсен ошеломленно уставился в пол. Он перевел взгляд на соседей, задерживаясь на каждом улыбающемся лице, и почувствовал себя отчасти Гринчем, его сердце увеличилось в два или три раза от этого проклятого рождественского веселья.

– ПОЦЕЛУЙ! – взвизгнула Данни, и прежде чем Дженсен смог запротестовать, все соседи уже скандировали: «ПОЦЕЛУЙ, ПОЦЕЛУЙ, ПОЦЕЛУЙ», – как члены студенческого братства у бочонка пива. Комната не шла кругом, как должна бы, поскольку он не был пьян, ни капельки, но воздух казался спертым и сладким, как если бы он действительно напился, кожа нагрелась там, где его напарник прижимался к боку. Дженсен каким-то образом умудрился ни разу не взглянуть на Джареда за все это время, даже когда ему становилось все теплее, даже когда комната все больше и больше подергивалась дымкой, несмотря на отсутствие алкоголя в крови Дженсена. Он ни разу не взглянул на Джареда, потому что, откровенно говоря, Дженсен не знал, сможет ли сделать это.

– Да, Джен, – сказал Джаред, употребив прозвище, которое, как Дженсен знал, предназначалось только ему, так что он поднял глаза, чтобы спросить, о чем он вообще говорит. – Да, Джен, сделай это. Рискни. _Слабо?_

Джаред притворялся совершенно пьяным, но даже так Дженсен знал, что алкоголь оказал на него некоторое воздействие. Чертов пьянчужка! Джаред, может, и отличался превосходными результатами в стрельбе и имел лицензию на убийство, но в данный момент он был навеселе, кроткий, глупый и ранимый от ярко-красного румянца на щеках до смешливого блеска в глазах и того, как взмокшие пряди волос липли к его коже. Оленьи рога покосились, а половина мигающих огоньков стала гаснуть.

Он выглядел как идиот, подумалось Дженсену, прежде чем он потерял рассудок и все равно поцеловал Джареда.

Он слышал гиканье и свист своих пьяных соседей, но воспринимал это как-то рассеянно и отстраненно. Единственное, что он по-настоящему осознавал, – губы Джареда имели вкус гоголь-моголя, а кожа была горячей, и на этом мыслительный процесс закончился, потому что Джаред обнял его за шею и пошел ва-банк.

Джаред зажал свитер Дженсена в кулаке, и дурацкие бубенцы на его рогах позванивали, ударяясь о лоб Дженсена, но тому было глубоко наплевать, потому что все произошло неожиданно и быстро, и ни с того ни с сего Дженсен _жаждал_ этого.

Он ответил на поцелуй Джареда, как будто нужно было заявить свои права на что-то, украсть что-то, потому что это изначально ему не принадлежало, и Джаред застонал ему в губы, отчего у Дженсена встало в его бестолковых тесных джинсах так, как будто ему шестнадцать, когда стояк возникал при любом движении, и, _черт_.

В конце концов – и Дженсен с неохотой признавал этот факт, хотя он и был правдой – из оцепенения его вывел не неожиданный стояк, не одобрительные возгласы и многозначительное покашливание соседей и не белый шум, заполнивший сознание.

А Чад, _кричавший_ ему в ухо.

– БОЕВАЯ ТРЕВОГА, БОЕВАЯ ТРЕВОГА, АГЕНТ! НАБЛЮДАЕТСЯ ДВИЖЕНИЕ В ЛЕВОМ КВАДРАНТЕ ДОМА. МУДИЛА, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ТАЩИ СВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ В СПАЛЬНЮ!

Дженсен рванул по лестнице, браня себя за то, что оставил пистолет на прикроватной тумбочке вместо того, чтобы как-то спрятать его в этих нелепо узких джинсах. Честное слово, Джаред _чокнулся_ , уговорив Дженсена купить их.

Он ворвался в комнату и увидел растерянного Стивена Амелла.

– Прости, чувак, просто хотел найти еще одну ванную, – улыбнулся Стивен. – Та, что внизу, была занята, а я много выпил.

– Э, валяй, – произнес Дженсен, показав Стивену, куда идти, но тут же внимательно осмотрел комнату, пытаясь найти признаки того, что что-то двигали. Его пистолет все так же лежал на тумбочке, и Дженсен засунул его обратно в ящик, надеясь, что Стивен не заметил оружие.

– Он копался в вещах, – сказал Чад, – рылся в ваших ящиках. Это не настоящее доказательство, он может быть просто любопытным, но он что-то замышляет. Хорошо, что я заметил, пока вы внизу сосались.

Дженсен проигнорировал его, вежливо улыбнувшись, когда Стивен вышел из ванной, и последовал за ним на первый этаж. Он заметил вопросительный взгляд Джареда, но ничего не сказал, слегка постучав по уху. Позже. Они обсудят это позже.

Стивен, заявив, что у него заболел живот, ушел, за ним тут же последовала Кэти, и вскоре все остальные гости стали расходиться по домам. Дженсен договорился с несколькими парнями сыграть в гольф, Джаред предложил провести следующую встречу клуба книголюбов после праздников, и все получили приглашение на новогодний банкет у Эвансов. Дженсен не подходил близко к Джареду и не смотрел на него, но чувствовал, как Джаред наблюдал за ним – тихо, ненавязчиво. Последовал обмен поцелуями, объятиями и мужественными похлопываниями по спине, и прошло еще сорок пять минут, прежде чем Дженсен наконец закрыл защелку на двери и повернулся, чтобы разобраться с проблемой, которую хотелось бы не замечать, до того, как они пойдут спать.

Джареда нигде не было видно.

Дженсен, не торопясь, убрал несколько блюд, но очень быстро отказался от этой затеи, когда наконец осознал, насколько сильно _устал_ от этого дела, этой дурацкой поддельной домашней жизни и, честно говоря, от этой работы в целом. И от своего напарника. Определенно от своего напарника.

Он только начал сочинять в уме заявление об увольнении, исключительно ради садистской радости, когда осторожно вошел в комнату и увидел, что Джаред стоял в ванной, наклонившись вперед к зеркалу и таращась на себя, пока внизу из крана тихо текла вода. В одной руке он крепко сжимал зубную щетку, но его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Только открытый любопытный взгляд, направленный на человека в зеркале.

– Ты в порядке?

Джаред слегка улыбнулся ему через плечо.

– Да. Все еще немного пьян, кажется.

Между ними буквально искрило, словно каждое движение и издаваемый звук касались провода под напряжением.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так легко пьянеешь, Джаред.

Тот фыркнул, но натянуто, так что Дженсен замолчал ради них обоих и оставил Джареда умываться, а сам стянул уродливый рождественский свитер и джинсы-из-ада, чувствуя, как будто сдирал с кожи и прежнюю атмосферу, мутные мигающие огоньки, тепло Джареда, его _вкус_ …

Черт! Дженсен стиснул зубы и заставил себя не касаться члена, пока стаскивал джинсы, испытывая твердую уверенность в том, что как только он залезет в эту ледяную кровать и уляжется на живот, его член непременно уймется.

Что с ним не так? Две недели назад он только начал осознавать, что Джаред, пожалуй, был приличным человеком, а теперь у него член вставал из-за невинного и легкого поцелуя в губы? _Фальшивого_ невинного и легкого поцелуя в губы, потому что они были _фиктивно_ помолвленными _ненастоящими_ бойфрендами, жившими в этом _подставном_ доме _бутафорской_ жизнью.

– _Ты-то_ в порядке? – Джаред вернул Дженсену его же вопрос, пока тот пялился на стену, стараясь успокоиться.

Дженсен кивнул, стиснув зубы.

– Да. Устал.

– Что ж, тогда нам лучше лечь спать. Нам потребуется отдых, Рождество же и все такое.

– Да. Конечно.

Они начали поправлять постельное белье и расстилать кровать, избегая взглядов друг друга, сосредоточившись на разглаживании складок, когда Дженсен сорвался.

– Это ничего не значило, – выпалил он, чувствуя себя самым большим козлом во вселенной, да поможет ему бог, но ему нужно было, чтобы Джаред знал. – В том смысле, что это было строго по делу, надеюсь, ты не испытываешь неловкость.

Джаред моргнул безо всякого выражения.

– Э. Нет. Совсем нет. Строго по делу.

Что-то отпустило у Дженсена в груди, но в то же время сжалось в животе.

– Да?

Джаред кивнул, улыбнувшись первой настоящей улыбкой с того момента, когда Дженсен поцеловал его.

– Да. А теперь давай ложиться в кровать, я чертовски замерз.

– Чертов Чад, – выругался Дженсен, вытаскивая наушник-вкладыш, прежде чем Чад успел ответить.

Они расстелили кровать, и все было в порядке. Они забрались в кровать, и все было в порядке. Дженсен выключил свет, Джаред ткнул в свою подушку кулаком, и все было _в порядке_.

– Спокойной ночи, Дженсен.

– Спокойной ночи, Джаред.

Дженсен поцеловал Джареда так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и все… было в порядке.

Дженсен скатился с кровати, и, несмотря на то, что он не выпил ни капли спиртного прошлым вечером, его мучило ощущение выдающегося похмелья.

Что за _хрень_?

Джареда не было в кровати, что одновременно обрадовало и разочаровало Дженсена, но он заставил себя добраться до ванной, чтобы принять ледяной душ. Он механически подрочил, ни разу не подумав о теплой коже Джареда, касавшейся его, нет, ни разу. Дженсен старался подольше растянуть все утренние процедуры: чистку зубов, вытирание, натягивание спортивных штанов. Может, прошлым вечером и казалось, что все в порядке, но теперь возникло ощущение, что прошлый вечер был лихорадочным сном. Ему не хотелось продолжать существовать в этом сне, где у него отсутствовал контроль над побуждениями и чертов здравый смысл. Он содрогнулся, представив себе реальность, в которой эти принципы у него полностью пропали.

Мать вашу, у них _работа_ , которую следовало выполнить.

На кухне отчетливо пахло подгорающим… _чем-то_ , и Дженсен уже собирался открыть рот и выразить недовольство, когда услышал не попадающее в ноты тихое пение и заметил у плиты Джареда, опять после вчерашнего вечера надевшего дурацкий огромный рождественский свитер безо всяких нижних маек. Свитер свободно висел на нем, растягиваясь на плечах и ключицах Джареда и доставая до самого края трусов-боксеров. Он выглядел стройным и изящным, выставив одно бедро в сторону, и напевал что-то напоминавшее исковерканную версию «Santa Baby», тыкая вилкой в нечто, похожее на омлет, жарившийся на сковороде.

– Я хочу получить пикантный рождественский вкус, поэтому решил, что красный и зеленый перец с яйцами – хороший выбор, верно? – Джаред слегка повернулся, не отрывая глаз от омлета.

Они жили в доме, где вещи не принадлежали им, где сам дом не принадлежал им, и все же они подходили ему. Дженсен блокировал эмоции по полной программе, а Джаред обладал энтузиазмом гиперактивного пятилетнего ребенка, но на данный момент они оба со своими эго и закидонами подходили этой гигантской кухне с гранитными столешницами и непомерно дорогим холодильником. Это не то место, частью которого они были, но то, которому они подходили. И нелепый домашний фарс переходил все границы и отдавал подделкой, но все же смотреть на Джареда, стоявшего у плиты в гигантском свитере, фальшиво напевавшего рождественские песни и сжигавшего яйца, – Дженсен мог делать это вечно. Дайте ему бумагу, где отметиться, и Дженсен готов был записаться на множество подобных дней. На омлеты и свитера, и немузыкальное пение. На кровать, которая всегда казалась теплой, потому что в ней спал кто-то еще.

Или, может, просто на Джареда, каким бы способом Дженсен его ни получил.

– Да, – хрипло ответил Дженсен, пораженный снизошедшим откровением.

Он сел на стул, съел кусочек этого отвратительного омлета и мог бы поклясться, что никогда не пробовал ничего вкуснее.

– Так что, мы вчера что-нибудь узнали?

– Что? – глупо спросил Дженсен, а потом хлопнул ладонью по лбу. – О! Черт, я же совсем забыл! Стивен вчера разнюхивал что-то.

– Амелл?

– Ага, – закивал Дженсен, браня себя за то, что не вспомнил об этом раньше. – Сказал, что просто искал уборную, но Чад говорит, что он рылся у нас в ящиках комода. Может, это ничего и не значит, но я думаю, что следует проверить. У нас есть какой-нибудь компромат на него и Кэти?

– Насколько мне известно, нет… – тихо произнес Джаред, но потом в глазах у него появился блеск. – О! Погоди! На вечере с дегустацией вин Кэти была навеселе и обронила, что они со Стивеном свингеры.

– Свингеры? – у Дженсена внутри что-то неприятно сжалось.

– Да, ну, знаешь, женатые пары, которые любят приглашать других людей в свою спальню? – Джаред оживленно размахивал руками, тараторя без умолку. – Как бы то ни было, она была пьяна и обмолвилась, что Стивен сказал, что точно хотел бы поучаствовать в групповушке со мной. А что, если я соблазню его и попаду в их дом, где сам поищу компромат?

Все в Дженсене воспротивилось этому, он внезапно напрягся.

– Ты бы… ты бы согласился на это?

Джаред пожал плечами.

– Я не говорю, что это было бы весело, но если бы помогло раскрыть дело? Ты бы пошел на это?

Конечно, Дженсен пошел бы на это не задумываясь. Но это не Дженсена Стивен пригласил бы в спальню. А Джареда, милого Джареда, который прошлым вечером целовал Дженсена так, как будто это что-то значило.

Выражение лица Дженсена стало отстраненным.

– Не знаю, как относиться к этому плану.

Джаред нахмурился.

– Такими темпами у нас больше ничего нет. Подумай об этом.

Он подумал.

– Мне совсем не нравится этот план.

– Разве ты не можешь просто выслушать меня?

– Нет, Джаред.

– Почему нет?

«Потому что, – подумал Дженсен, ревнуя и испытывая собственнические чувства, права на которые не имел, – я хоть с тобой и не трахаюсь, но стопроцентно не позволю никому делать это за меня».

Кажется, выражение его лица оставляло желать лучшего, потому что взгляд Джареда затуманился, и он умиротворяющим тоном произнес: 

– Слушай, давай не будем спорить. Хорошо? Все-таки Рождество. Мы можем отложить обсуждение на завтра. А пока поедим, ладно?

Дженсен кивнул и постарался заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся внутри, плохо приготовленным омлетом.

Несмотря на то, что они оба договорились не покупать рождественские подарки, каким-то образом они оказались у елки, все равно обмениваясь ими, Джаред вытащил свой из вазы, стоявшей на камине, а Дженсен – с книжной полки.

По настоянию Джареда первым подарок открывал Дженсен. Он был обернут в газету, что едва ли удивило Дженсена, но она быстро спала, открывая пару носков, связанных из толстой пряжи и являвшихся, как предположил Дженсен, делом рук Джареда.

– Для твоих постоянно холодных пальцев, – сказал Джаред, нервно кусая губу. – Посмотри, внутри дополнительные плюшки.

Дженсен перевернул носки вверх ногами, и в них обнаружился бальзам для губ, зубная нить, пара армейских медальонов и длинный тонкий флакон шампуня.

– Я заметил, что ты почти никогда не пользуешься зубной нитью, что, по моему мнению, очень плохая привычка. А бальзам для губ, потому что ты постоянно жуешь губу, когда на чем-то сосредотачиваешься. Не знаю, замечал ты или нет, но это так. И потом шампунь, который гораздо дороже, чем кажется. Ты таскал мой и часто пользовался им в последнее время, так что я решил подарить тебе твой собственный флакон.

Дженсен не знал, как признаться, что он таскал шампунь Джареда только потому, что тот пах Джаредом, поэтому сосредоточил внимание на последнем подарке и поднял медальон. Джаред опустил глаза со смущенным видом и тихо произнес:

– Я… я сделал несколько звонков. Я знаю парня, который, хм, знает другого парня, делающего армейские медальоны для полицейских, погибших 11 сентября. Дал ему имя твоего отца и номер его жетона, и… да.

Совершенно не зная, как ответить, Дженсен лишь сидел в тишине и быстро моргал. Он пихнул подарок Джареду в руки, прежде чем мог сделать нечто более опрометчивое. Джаред сорвал оберточную бумагу и увидел небольшую стопку карточек для записей, которые вместе удерживались часами, выглядевшими довольно дорогими.

– Эм, я записал некоторые из твоих любимых рецептов, – застенчиво произнес Дженсен, вновь обретя дар речи. – Попытался упростить их, чтобы при приготовлении кухня не сгорела, но все равно, наверное, нужно, чтобы тебе кто-нибудь помогал на всякий случай, да. Чтобы ты не умер голодной смертью, когда это задание закончится и меня не будет рядом, чтобы играть роль Донны Рид для тебя, хорошо?

– А часы?..

– Я заметил, что на нашем первом инструктаже ты носил какие-то, а также заметил, что они были безобразными. Если уж ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы дотошно следовать всему, связанному с графиками и планами, то делай это по крайней мере стильно. Это… далеко не такой хороший подарок, как твой, я мог бы сильнее постараться…

– Мне очень нравится, – мягко произнес Джаред, и когда они взглянули друг на друга, улыбка Джареда с проявившимися в полную силу ямочками на щеках была одновременно самым чудесным и самым пугающим из всего, что когда-либо видел Дженсен. – Мне очень нравится, Дженсен. Спасибо!

– Взаимно, – хрипло ответил Дженсен, не в силах произнести что-то еще из страха, что расскажет Джареду обо всем и все испортит.

Они довольно долгое время сидели в тишине, держа свои подарки на коленях, в свете огоньков рождественской елки.

\--

Что-то бесповоротно изменилось. Дженсен знал это, Джаред знал это. Они оба знали это. Они просто не собирались об этом говорить. Вообще.

Проклятье, даже Чад знал это, все время знал, но Дженсен точно не собирался признавать, что тот был прав.

Следующие несколько дней после Рождества они продолжали расследование, прослушивая соседей. Сэнди и Джастин жутко поссорились на кухне на следующий день после Рождества, что-то из-за родни. Алона ждала ребенка и рассказала об этом своей маме по телефону, но пока не говорила Гейбу, еще было очень рано и она слишком боялась того, как он отреагирует. У Данни произошел выкидыш, и Джаред с Дженсеном, ужасаясь, слушали, как Крис успокаивал плачущую жену, обещая, что они попробуют опять и все будет хорошо. Миша и Викки обсуждали, не устроить ли им творческий отпуск, а Амеллы до сих пор подозрительно спорили о том, как лучше приготовить чертову вегетарианскую запеканку из чечевицы. У Эвансов дни после Рождества проходили совершенно бессобытийно, без проблем и переживаний, они большую часть времени на кухне проводили, играя со щенком, которого Хэйли подарила Крису. Жизнь продолжалась и после Рождества, но между Джаредом и Дженсеном – даже посреди всех драматических событий, о которых им приходилось подслушивать – что-то изменилось.

Они все так же разговаривали и обменивались шутками, но что-то в тоне Джареда, в том, как он смотрел в сторону Дженсена с едва заметной улыбкой, когда думал, что тот этого не видит, – все это казалось иным, ощущалось по-иному и _было_ иным. Только Дженсен никак не мог понять, в чем дело, и, честно говоря, у него на это не оставалось времени. Наступил новогодний вечер, и после длительного острожного обсуждения и планирования они решили пустить в ход идею Джареда.

Сегодня вечером Джаред собирался поговорить со Стивеном и попытаться попасть к нему в дом.

Но пока что Джаред очертя голову носился по их спальне в поисках пары одинаковых носков.

– Мы опоздаем! – лихорадочно произнес Джаред, расшвыривая одежду. – И все из-за тебя, наше белье все перемешалось после стирки!

– Это новогодняя вечеринка! – ответил Дженсен. – Ты опоздаешь только в том случае, если придешь после полуночи!

– Это одно и то же!

Дженсен лишь закатил глаза и сосредоточил внимание на том, чтобы заправить свитер в джинсы, застегнуть ремень и затем поправить галстук.

– Милый, расслабься, мы придем вовремя, – сказал Дженсен, бросив на носившегося вокруг Джареда мимолетный взгляд, когда тот издал победный возглас, найдя пропавший носок.

– Милый, я знаю, а если ты еще раз посоветуешь мне расслабиться, мне придется ударить тебя по лицу, – ровно произнес Джаред, наклонившись, чтобы завязать шнурки.

– Мне кажется, еще не поздно сбежать из страны, а? А что, если мы просто пошлем все на хрен, пошлем эту вечеринку и весь этот бедлам, переедем в дрянную квартиру в городе и просто… сбежим? – довольно неубедительно пошутил Дженсен, осознавая, как неопределенно это звучало и какую часть этой жизни он хотел бы послать на хрен.

– Мне кажется, что в этом случае будет отсутствовать весь смысл «домашнего партнерства», ты так не думаешь? – спросил Джаред, приподняв бровь.

– Помещаешь двух людей вместе под одну крышу, больше ничего для «домашнего» не надо, – сказал Дженсен и выругался, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с галстуком.

– Я запутался, – произнес Джаред. – Мы говорим об этом как партнеры или как бойфренды?

– Как угодно, лишь бы это избавило нас от еще одного вечера праздничного общения и сплетен.

Джаред рассмеялся и, наконец завязав шнурки, подошел к Дженсену, неодобрительно цокнув, когда заметил его борьбу с галстуком.

– Дай я.

Дженсен охотно выпустил шелковую ткань из рук и замер, когда Джаред подошел ближе, снова накинул галстук петлей ему на шею и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, принялся завязывать его. Этот поступок был таким интимным, и сладость момента длилась слишком долго, боже, и Дженсен испытывал искушение, непреодолимое искушение рассказать обо всем, что скрывал. Просто чтобы увидеть, что произойдет, если вообще что-то могло произойти.

Всю свою чертову жизнь Дженсен ни разу не считал себя романтиком. Но вот он тут и в новогодний вечер про себя сочинял любовные письма, которые никогда не отважится отправить, даже если соберется их написать.

Вот так забавно поворачивается жизнь.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – сказал Дженсен, и он правда так думал; Джаред пах свежестью после душа. Волосы у него высохли, и челка висела над самыми глазами, он надел очень розовый свитер с треугольным вырезом и джинсы, которые хорошо смотрелись только на нем.

Джаред лишь фыркнул, приняв это за шутку.

– Спасибо, но лесть ни к чему не приведет. Ты все равно идешь на вечеринку.

– Но я не хочу, – проныл Дженсен.

– У тебя нет выбора, – сказал Джаред, а потом замолчал, широко улыбаясь.

– Что? – Дженсен поднял на него взгляд.

– Притворись… – Джаред сжал губы, думая. – Притворись, что я Джаред Форрестер. Джаред Форрестер, твой безумно влюбленный кавалер. Что бы ты сказал Джареду Форрестеру?

– Я бы сказал, Джаред, любимый, дорогой, свет моей жизни, жар моих чресл. Я хочу уехать из пригорода, – безо всякого выражения произнес Дженсен, не обращая внимания на то, как перехватывало дыхание.

– Ну а что, Дженсен Брейди, красавчик, сексуальный бог моих снов, – сказал Джаред, и Дженсен фыркнул, – после того, как мы сходим на эту мерзопакостную вечеринку и мило пообщаемся с мерзопакостными гостями, я весь твой. Мы поедем куда угодно, как тебе хочется, в любое время. Ты хочешь уехать из пригорода? Давай так и сделаем.

– И куда же, куда мы поедем?

– Куда угодно, – взволнованно ответил Джаред. – В любое место. Давай найдем дрянную квартиру в городе – с дрянным пружинным матрасом и радиатором, который не хочет включаться. Давай устраивать хреновые вечера с дегустацией вина и еще более хреновые вечеринки с уродливыми свитерами, давай сделаем это вместе, только ты и я, а также много-много презервативов, потому что очень важно предохраняться.

Шутка была не очень удачной, и Дженсену стоило бы рассмеяться, но его ошарашило желание, желание получить эту крохотную картину гипотетической жизни, такое сильное, что даже стало больно. В глазах Джареда светился огонек, который подтверждал, что он «вел игру», такой же вид у него появлялся, когда он врал напропалую и получал от этого огромное удовольствие. Дженсен замечал его всякий раз, когда Джаред очаровывал соседей или успокаивал Жен по внутренней связи. И сейчас, пока он описывал продуманную идею побега, все под видом того, кто любил Дженсена, кто хотел только жить безопасной благоустроенной жизнью.

– Что ты скажешь об этом? – тихо спросил Джаред, ласково глядя на него, и Дженсен больше не мог понять, о побеге из какой реальности они говорили, не мог понять, были ли они сами собой или выдуманными персонажами, хотя Дженсен мог предельно откровенно сказать, что выдуманное полностью испарилось в то мгновение, когда Джаред впервые поцеловал его.

– Я бы сказал, – задыхаясь, произнес Дженсен, – что соглашусь, если это будет наша квартира, место, принадлежащее нам, а не занимаемое всего на несколько месяцев. Это будет настоящим домом.

В какой-то момент в разгар подшучивания руки Джареда соскользнули с галстука, обнимая его за шею, а пальцы принялись ворошить короткие волосы на затылке. В какой-то момент в разгар подшучивания Дженсен совершенно перестал беспокоиться о том, что им нужно выполнять свою работу.

– Дом. – Джаред закрыл глаза, без колебаний проникая в личное пространство Дженсена. – Мне нравится, как это звучит.

Поцелуй с Джаредом случился так быстро, что Дженсен даже не нашел в себе сил воззвать к чувству самообладания. Он мог бы поклясться, что это казалось очень знакомым – упасть на кровать, чувствуя теплые и настойчивые губы Джареда на своих, ладони в волосах, на лице, никакого жара или повода, только лишь нежные поцелуи приоткрытыми губами, от которых Дженсену не хватало кислорода, и он изо всех сил старался контролировать то, что тут происходило.

Потому что это была не легенда. Если они так ее воплощали, то им обоим следовало вручить Оскар. Это – губы Джареда на губах Дженсена, вздернутый нос Джареда, сталкивавшийся с носом Дженсена, волосы Джареда, в которых запутались пальцы Дженсена, схватившего их и крепко державшего – это было слишком убедительной ложью, чтобы являться чем-то, кроме правды.

Тело Джареда, теплое и податливое над ним – это неожиданно ошеломило, слишком много всего хлынуло Дженсену в грудь, сердечный приступ наоборот, как будто он, запинаясь, возвращался к жизни после многих лет зимней спячки. И, о боже, он действительно мог заниматься этим целыми днями напролет. Он мог забыть о вечеринке, забыть обо всем и продолжать день за днем, за днем…

– Вы действительно опоздаете, – сказал Чад в их наушниках-вкладышах.

Джаред не стал резко отстраняться, как ожидал Дженсен, лишь медленно с улыбкой оторвал губы от губ, перекатился на спину и фыркнул:

– Спасибо, козел!

Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы заставить извилины шевелиться, но в конце концов он поднялся с зудящими губами, поправляя галстук и воротник и стараясь игнорировать мысль, как же сильно он влип во всей этой бестолковой ситуации. Дженсен решил держаться от Джареда на безопасном расстоянии, изобразив интерес к своему отражению в окне, привел в порядок волосы и поправил свитер.

Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Джареда, и от этого почему-то стало еще хуже, чем раньше.

– Давай, милый. – Джаред не смотрел на Дженсена, но улыбался, прикусив губу – покрасневшую и до сих пор влажную. Его волосы все еще были слегка растрепаны, а рубашка – хоть и остававшаяся заправленной – определенно выглядела так, как будто ее на несколько дюймов выдернули из-за пояса. Все самообладание Дженсена ушло на то, чтобы не пересечь комнату и снова не привлечь его к себе. – Пошли.

Не в силах больше ничего сказать, Дженсен кивнул, и они пошли к дому напротив.

Если рождественскую вечеринку Джареда и Дженсена посчитали экстравагантной, то банкет у Эвансов в новогодний вечер явно пересматривал значение этого эпитета.

– Господи Иисусе, – пробормотал Дженсен, когда они вошли внутрь, удерживая в одной руке поднос с домашним миндальным печеньем, а другой крепко схватившись за ладонь Джареда. – Эти двое…

– И не говори, – рассмеялся Джаред. Внушительная гостиная была забита людьми, красивые декоративные нити кристаллов ниспадали с потолка, словно сосульки. Комнату украшали ледяные скульптуры и шоколадные фонтаны, а несколько официантов кружили в толпе с бокалами шампанского. Большая часть присутствующих – коллеги Эвансов, люди, работавшие в их огромной многомиллиардной некоммерческой организации. Все было прекрасно, словно сцена из сказки.

– А вот и вы! – вскрикнул Крис, и они обернулись – Хейли была в темно-красном платье, Крис красовался в костюме, галстук к которому подобрали в цвет платья. После сумятицы последнего часа Джаред испытал неимоверное облегчение, увидев их. – Рад, что вы пришли!

– Джаред! – Хейли сияла, на щеках играл румянец, а глаза блестели. – Иди и помоги мне на кухне!

Джаред направился на кухню, мимолетом убедившись, что Дженсен уже активно обсуждал с Крисом футбол или что-то вроде того. Он вошел в комнату, закатал рукава и взял блюдо, на которое указала Хейли, чтобы вытереть полотенцем, захваченным со стола. Хейли оперлась на кухонный стол, мелкими глотками попивая шампанское, и довольно улыбнулась.

– Скажи мне кое-что, – через несколько мгновений произнесла она. – Ты часто говоришь Дженсену об этом?

– Говорю ему о чем? – приподнял бровь Джаред.

– О том, как безумно ты в него влюблен, дорогой.

Джаред рассмеялся и с удивлением понял, что от такой реакции почти стало больно. По большей части из-за того, насколько это правда. Он никогда не ожидал подобного, никогда бы не предугадал, что такое произойдет, но это единственное посреди всей катастрофической работы под прикрытием, что являлось истиной.

– У меня не так много возможностей для этого, – честно ответил Джаред. – Я люблю Дженсена, но у него никогда не получалось открыто демонстрировать чувства. Скорее, тут ситуация «подразумевается и предполагается».

– Какой романтик, – безо всякого выражения произнесла Хейли.

– Точно.

– А вы обсуждали брак?

Сердце у Джареда забилось чаще, что было глупо, он в курсе. Это не по-настоящему. Все не по-настоящему. 

– Мы говорили об этом. Но… думаю, Дженсен еще не готов.

– Он же любит тебя, разве нет?

Джаред ухмыльнулся про себя, наконец-то в состоянии сказать хоть какую-то правду.

– Он не очень хорошо относится к разным правилам и предписаниям. Думаю, брак пугает его, хотя я не раз говорил, что не появится никаких отличий, ничего не изменится, мы будем делать то же, что и всегда, только у нас появится совместный счет в банке и свадебные фотографии по всему дому. Не знаю, возможно, Дженсен не настолько влюблен в меня, как я думал…

– Ерунда, – сказал Хейли, покачав головой.

– Нет, но я на самом деле думаю…

– Джаред, я точно знаю, Дженсен настолько в тебя влюблен, что почти неспособен на какие-то другие чувства. Мой муж точно так же смотрит на меня. Поверь мне, дорогой, это любовь.

Джаред рассмеялся, поставив блюдо и положив полотенце обратно на стол.

– Хорошо, но вы с Крисом – это навсегда, это высечено в камне с самого начала, ты же так говорила!

– Может и так, но путь к этим отношениям был непростым. Порой, милый, просто приходится поставить все на карту. Приходится встать и сказать: «Дело обстоит таким образом. Вот что я чувствую». И мне кажется, ты обнаружишь, что он чувствует то же самое.

– У тебя и Криса все было так просто?

Хейли задумчиво отвела взгляд, постукивая ногтем о бокал шампанского.

– Мы долгое время были друзьями, но все наши друзья думали, что что-то происходит. Но мы действительно только дружили или по крайней мере притворялись, что так и есть. Думаю, какое-то время Крис ничего не говорил мне, потому что знал – он мне не пара, что, наверное, правда, – она широко улыбнулась при этих словах, в ее теплых карих глазах светилось веселье. – Но после многих лет, в течение которых мы «дружили» и бесили всех вокруг своими выходками, я наконец сжалилась над ним и открыла секрет. 

Джаред широко улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– И как ты это сделала?

– О, мы дурачились как-то вечером, пока смотрели «Грязные танцы» и распивали бутылочку вина. Нам всегда нравилось присоединяться к танцам под песню «I’ve Had the Time of My Life». В общем, одно вращение с прогибом привело к другому, и мы уже целовались на его диване как перевозбужденные подростки.

Джаред с удивлением заметил, что Хейли слегка покраснела, бесцеремонный тон смягчился, когда она добавила:

– С тех пор мы с ума сходим друг по другу.

– С твоих слов кажется, что это так просто.

– Любовь не идеальна, – признала Хейли, и ее красные губы изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке, – но когда она настоящая, то это проще, чем дышать, даже с учетом недостатков и всего прочего.

Из соседней комнаты долетел звон разбившегося бокала, и Хейли вздохнула, доставая пятновыводитель и бумажные полотенца.

– Тем не менее на горизонте может маячить развод, если мой муж опять пролил вино на белый ковер.

Джаред чуть отстал от нее, когда Хейли собралась с духом и вышла из кухни, со смехом в голосе крича:

– Что здесь происходит?

Через качающиеся кухонные двери Джаред с улыбкой заметил Криса, который вскрикнул: «Это был не я! Клянусь!» – а потом со смехом запрокинул голову, схватившись за грудь, когда Хейли пригрозила, что придушит его, смеясь в ответ.

И там же, чуть за краем этого кадра стоял Дженсен, широко улыбавшийся их друзьям, отчего в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, а свет в гостиной особым образом отбрасывал блики на его волосы. Он выглядел счастливым и красивым, а когда с сияющей улыбкой взглянул на Джареда, тот подумал, что, возможно, Хейли Эванс кое в чем разбиралась.

\--

Вечеринка шла полным ходом, новогоднее шоу Дика Кларка транслировалось на плазменном телевизоре в гостиной. До обратного отсчета оставалось около получаса, и Дженсен обошел дом Эвансов столько раз и пообщался со столькими людьми, что чувствовал себя взвинченным и готов был уйти отсюда. В толпе он испытывал напряженность – слишком много человек вокруг, чтобы должным образом следить за Амеллами. Вообще весь этот вечер вызывал в Дженсене неясные чувства, заблаговременное ощущение беспокойства, возникавшее, когда приближалась опасность.

Он почти собрался пойти в уборную, чтобы связаться с Чадом, когда Джаред дернул его на себя в странное вращающееся объятие.

– Потанцуй со мной? – скорее указал, чем попросил он, и прежде чем Дженсен смог возразить, он положил ладонь Джареду на поясницу, другой взял его за руку, и они уже танцевали, покачивались туда-сюда вместе с другими парами под доносившуюся из колонок ненавязчивую песню Билли Холидей «I’ll Be Seeing You».

– Хорошая песня, – невразумительно произнес Дженсен, потрясенный неожиданной близостью Джареда и тем, что она казалась недостаточной.

– Я решил рискнуть, – взволнованно прошептал Джаред Дженсену на ухо. – Я попытаюсь соблазнить Стивена.

– Это не входило в наш план! – с жаром произнес Дженсен, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что Джаред оказался в его объятиях во второй раз за вечер. – Мы же решили, что ты дашь ему сделать первый шаг.

– Знаю, но если мы действительно думаем, что это он, мы обязаны поймать его! Нам нужно поторапливаться, не так ли ты постоянно говоришь? Я просто между делом скажу, что Кэти упоминала о свингерстве, и буду действовать по ситуации. Надеюсь, я смогу переспать с ним и обыскать дом – посмотрю, что там творится. Думаю, все пройдет хорошо.

– А что, если он – именно тот, кого мы ищем, а? – Дженсен покружил Джареда и притянул его к себе, так близко, что их губы практически соприкасались, когда они говорили. – Ты думаешь, он просто так позволит тебе сунуть нос в его дела?

Ресницы у Джареда задрожали, как будто он ожидал, что Дженсен поцелует его или что-то вроде того, потом он сглотнул – все часть роли.

– Дженсен, я обученный агент, думаю, я знаю, что делать, когда ситуация идет наперекосяк. Ты отвлечешь Кэти, хорошо? Я позабочусь обо всем остальном.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы снова активно возразить, но Джаред взглянул на него невероятно умоляющими, милейшими щенячьими глазками, которые Дженсен когда-либо видел, как будто просил о еще одном печенье с шоколадной крошкой, а не о том, чтобы Дженсен сел кому-то на хвост ради расследования ФБР, и с отчаянием прошептал:

– Пожалуйста, Дженсен. Я тебя не подведу.

Слишком ошеломленный, чтобы сформулировать убедительный довод, Дженсен уступил.

– Хорошо, – тихо ответил Дженсен и тут же эгоистично добавил: – Но закончи этот танец, чтобы никто не подумал, что ты изменяешь своему бойфренду, ладно?

Джаред улыбнулся, наклонился ближе, прижавшись щекой к его щеке, и они продолжили покачиваться среди остальных парочек. Кристаллы, свисавшие с потолка, напоминали лозы, покрытые гроздьями звезд, а вокруг были люди, которые могли наблюдать за ними, Дженсен знал это, потому притянул Джареда ближе, чем имел на то право, и на несколько мгновений притворился, что когда эта песня закончится, Джаред останется танцевать под другую, затем еще одну, пока не наступит полночь, и они поцелуются, когда закончится обратный отсчет, вернутся домой в свою холодную постель, а утром повторят все сначала.

На танцполе были и другие парочки, молодые и старые, некоторые целовались, другие просто тихо переговаривались. Дженсену стало интересно, понимают ли они происходящее. Он задался вопросом, благодарят ли эти люди, придя домой, свою чертову счастливую звезду за то, что по-настоящему имеют все, доставшееся Дженсену только в виде искусной копии, подделки.

– Чувак, ты же знаешь, что это плохо закончится, да? – произнес Чад Дженсену в ухо, и Дженсен проигнорировал его, дыша моментом и обвиняя во всем шампанское, которого не пил. Комнату заливало светло-голубое и розовое романтичное освещение, и если бы это был фильм, то уже побежали бы титры. Но это не фильм. Это даже не настоящая жизнь. Это их задание, их работа, которую требовалось довести до конца.

Дженсен закрыл глаза и притворился, что все правда, потому что через несколько часов это может закончиться и никогда больше для него не повторится.

_I’ll find you, in the morning sun  
And when the night is new   
I’ll be looking at the moon   
But I’ll be seeing you._ [8]

Песня подошла к концу под печальные звуки труб и пианино, и Джаред отстранился, глаза у него сияли.

– Встретимся по другую сторону полуночи, – прошептал Джаред, долгое мгновение глядя Дженсену в глаза, потом наклонился, невинно поцеловал его и немедленно оторвался. – На удачу, если я не успею вернуться вовремя для новогоднего поцелуя.

Джаред чмокнул его в щеку еще раз и отстранился, до последнего не отпуская руку Дженсена. Он проводил Джареда взглядом, пока тот шел к Стивену, стоявшему на другой стороне комнаты. Дженсен краем глаза следил за тем, как Стивен наклонился ближе к Джареду, улыбаясь какой-то глупой истории, что рассказывал Джаред, и смотря на него голодными глазами.

Он по мере сил отвлекся от злой собственнической ревности, которая не хотела видеть Стивена рядом с Джаредом, погрузившись в разговор с Кэти, Викки и парой бизнес-магнатов, знакомых с Эвансами, о местах для отдыха. Дженсен отчасти прислушивался к обсуждению, остальное внимание обратив на толпу людей в попытке найти Джареда, и встревожено покусывал нижнюю губу.

– Я слышал замечательные отзывы о Нью-Джерси в это время года. На побережье есть прекрасные пляжные дома, – вежливо произнес один из пожилых бизнесменов.

– О боже, да! – сказала Кэти. – Буквально в прошлом году мы с мужем были в Нью-Джерси на нашу годовщину, там так красиво и…

– Погоди, – Дженсен резко переключился на нее. – Где вы были?

– О, Стивен в прошлом году возил меня на отдых в Нью-Джерси, – сказала Кэти, глядя на него широко распахнутыми и невинными глазами. – Ты бывал там?

– Да, – ответил Дженсен, вспомнив пустынную верфь, на которой ждала его команда тринадцать месяцев назад, подумал об агенте Форде в больнице. – Да, я там бывал.

Кэти метнула на него взгляд, с ее лица слетело выражение наносного веселья. И Дженсен тут же понял, что происходило. Она знала, о чем он говорил, как и Дженсен знал, что она в курсе. Они были там, в Нью-Джерси, оба: эта мысль отразилась на ее лице в тот же момент, когда осознание вспыхнуло в нем; беспокойство, терзавшее Дженсена весь день, подняло голову.

– Все внимание! – крикнул Крис, нарушая момент, сияющая Хейли стояла рядом с ним у входа в комнату. – Обратный отсчет начнется примерно через полторы минуты! Найдите своего счастливого партнера и приготовьтесь целоваться!

– Простите, – вежливо сказал Дженсен собеседникам и направился к ближайшему углу, доставая телефон и притворяясь, что говорит по нему.

– Чад, мне нужно отследить Джареда, где он.

– Он уже не в доме, – ответил Чад, и Дженсен услышал приглушенный яростный стук клавиш и щелчки кнопок. – Я взломал все камеры в доме Эвансов и нигде его не вижу.

– Он дома?

– Нет… дай я подключусь к его наушнику, попробую что-нибудь поймать.

Дженсен опустил телефон и начал ходить туда-сюда в углу, осматривая комнату в поисках Джареда.

– Эклз, у меня плохие новости, – сказал Чад, снова подключившись. – У Джареда отключены все средства связи. Я не могу поймать его сигнал и понятия не имею, где он сейчас находится.

– Он бы не стал отключать связь, да?

– Если его только не заставили это сделать или кто-то забрал у него наушник.

– Где он? Ты же говорил, что следил за ним!

– Следил! Но потом он пошел с этим Амеллом, чтобы соблазнить его, кажется, они зашли в кладовую или что-то вроде того, потому что…

Дженсен заметил, как в другом конце комнаты Кэти Амелл в своем маленьком черном платье, обтягивающем фигуру как перчатка, направилась к входной двери, рассыпаясь в извинениях и поцелуях, говоря, что Стивен не очень хорошо себя чувствует и потому ушел домой пораньше. «Странно, – подумал Дженсен, – еще десять минут назад Стивен, казалось, был в порядке, когда Джаред пошел поговорить с ним и предложить пообщаться в более уединенном месте».

Кэти выскользнула за дверь, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы быстро подмигнуть Дженсену через плечо.

Джареда нигде не было видно.

Комната, кажется, наклонилась набок и искривилась, когда Дженсену стало не хватать воздуха из-за паники. Он слышал обратный отсчет, крики, слышал, как толпа толкалась вокруг него, когда за Кэти закрылась дверь, и как наступил новый год. Целовались парочки, конфетти падало с потолка, фоном играла песня _«Auld Lang Syne»_ , и Дженсену нужно было убираться отсюда к черту и искать Джареда. Он видел, что обеспокоенные Хейли и Крис хотели остановить его, прежде чем он сбежит, но все ощущалось как будто под водой, и Дженсен протолкнулся мимо них и выскочил на прохладный калифорнийский воздух.

Он пересек улицу и через несколько секунд был в доме, набирая номер на телефоне в кухне, единственный номер, имевшийся у него для этого проклятого задания.

– Девять-один-один, что у вас случилось? – Дженсен мгновенно узнал голос Кортезе.

– Пришли сюда как можно больше людей, у нас захват заложника. Это Амеллы, Кортезе. И у них Джаред.

Последовала короткая пауза.

– Мы приедем как можно быстрее. Оставайся на месте.

– Черта с два, – прорычал Дженсен, швырнув трубку, и направился к шкафу. У него было не так много времени, и, почем знать, Джаред мог уже быть мертв.

– Черт, – выругался Дженсен, набирая столько оружия, сколько было возможно, заставляя себя сохранять хладнокровие, потому что паника никак не поможет спасти его напарника.

Спрятав еще и автоматический нож, Дженсен вышел за дверь и, бросив последний взгляд на дом, устремился к Амеллам. Дженсен бежал по улице практически в полной тишине, доносились только приглушенные звуки вечеринки у Эвансов.

Он позвонил в дверь дома Амеллов. Никакого ответа. Дженсен позвонил еще раз. Никакого ответа. Он начал барабанить в дверь – не зажглась ни одна лампочка.

– Пусть только попробуют объявить мне выговор за это, – произнес Дженсен, выстрелил в замок, а затем ударил в дверь ногой, отчего та распахнулась, со стуком ударившись о стену. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать ровно, сердце билось спокойно, несмотря на то, что по венам тек только чистый адреналин.

Гостиная была безмолвной как кладбище, светились только мерцающие шары на елке, отбрасывая на комнату бледные отсветы разных цветов, словно диско-шар. Дженсен проверил, что находилось сзади, а затем начал красться вверх по лестнице, всей душой надеясь, что тишина – это хороший знак, что тишина означала – Джаред все еще жив.

Он добрался до площадки второго этажа и тогда услышал приглушенный, но легко узнаваемый звук, когда кто-то кричит через кляп или клейкую ленту, затем раздался громкий выстрел, и наступила тишина.

Смысла колебаться не было – они уже знали, что он тут. Дженсен выбил дверь спальни, сняв пистолет с предохранителя и готовясь стрелять.

– А вот и ты, – проворковала из темноты Кэти. – Мы только начали беспокоиться, куда ты делся.

– Если вы его хоть пальцем тронете, я вас обоих застрелю, богом клянусь, – прорычал Дженсен.

Включился свет, и сердце Дженсена пропустило удар.

Джаред был жив, но выглядел он отвратно: в синяках, с кровоточащей неприятной раной головы. Сидел он на полу, руки были связаны за спиной, дышал Джаред тяжело, словно они отравили его чем-то – наверное, хлороформом – но в открытых глазах не отражался страх.

– Привет, милый, – сказал Дженсен. – Ты в порядке?

Джаред лишь закатил глаза, словно говоря: _«А ты как думаешь, балбес?»_

Этой искры характера было достаточно, чтобы Дженсен слегка расслабился.

– Он бы ответил тебе, но, кхм, немного не расположен к этому, – ухмыляясь, произнес Стивен.

– Отпустите его, или я выстрелю, – неумолимо откликнулся Дженсен, направив пистолет прямо Стивену в голову.

Стивен рассмеялся.

– Видишь ли, Эклз, в том-то все и дело, я сомневаюсь, что ты выстрелишь.

Дженсен моргнул, и Стивен улыбнулся еще шире.

– Да, мы все знаем о вашем трюке с прикрытием. Кэти и я узнали тебя в ту же секунду, когда вы, два идиота, переехали сюда.

– Прости, мы встречались? – Дженсен приподнял бровь, не опуская пистолет.

– Ты не вспомнишь, – ответил Стивен, и от его улыбки у Дженсена зачесалось между лопаток. – Ты был слишком занят, пытаясь оправиться после колоссального провала, который привел к полудюжине травм в прошлом году. Мы, впрочем, надолго там не задержались. Ровно на столько, чтобы увидеть твое лицо, когда ты понял, что проиграл.

– Вам это с рук не сойдет. Подкрепление уже едет сюда, пока ты выступаешь со своим монологом, – Дженсен оскалил зубы в волчьей улыбке.

– Может быть. Но у меня твоя любимая игрушка, – ровно произнес Стивен, проводя стволом пистолета по челюсти Джареда, тот не вздрогнул, но задышал чаще, тяжелее. – И я знаю, ты сделаешь все, что я скажу, чтобы убедиться, что я его не поломаю.

– Ты не посмеешь, – выплюнул Дженсен.

– Разве? – произнес Стивен и ударил Джареда рукояткой пистолета по затылку, отчего тот застонал от боли и резко втянул воздух носом. – Еще раз попробуешь блефовать, Дженни, и я использую другую сторону пистолета.

Дженсен взглянул на всех: Стивена, Кэти и Джареда, который яростно качал головой, и опустил пистолет, признавая поражение.

– Прости, Джаред, – хрипло произнес он. – Я не могу потерять еще одного человека. Не опять и не тебя.

Джаред выкрикнул что-то через кляп, но Стивен победоносно шагнул вперед.

– Садись на стул рядом с Джаредом. Кэти, свяжи его, а затем заводи машину, хорошо?

Дженсен почувствовал, как вокруг запястий сомкнулись пластиковые стяжки, но не поднимал глаз на Джареда. Пока нет. Еще рано.

Их первая ошибка заключалась в том, что они не обыскали Дженсена – это сказало ему, что они, вероятно, раньше не брали заложников. Вторая же – ну, они скоро сами узнают.

Когда Кэти чмокнула Стивена в губы и потянулась за клейкой лентой, Дженсен наклонился к Джареду и тихо произнес:

– Помнишь, я говорил, что «Крепкий орешек» – мой любимый фильм?

Джаред в замешательстве взглянул на него, и Дженсен улыбнулся, медленно и, возможно, слегка маниакально, когда лента заклеила ему рот. Кэти пошла вниз, а Стивен наблюдал за улицей из окна, направив на них пистолет.

В конце концов спасли их вечеринки. Звуки фейерверков, радостных возгласов и громкой музыки постоянно отвлекали Амелла, что позволило Дженсену вытащить карманный нож из рукава уродливого праздничного свитера и тихо перерезать пластиковые стяжки как раз в тот момент, когда выстрелил очередной фейерверк. Он толкнул рукоятку Джареду в ладонь и почти вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джаред взял нож.

Они не могли терять ни мгновения. Амеллы собирались сбежать с минуты на минуту.

На самом деле никогда не бывает «самой благоприятной возможности», чтобы сбить с ног того, кто держит пистолет. Либо идешь ва-банк, либо вообще не пытаешься, а Дженсену не особо хотелось узнать, что произойдет во втором случае.

Он подождал, пока не загрохотал особенно громкий фейерверк и Стивен не выглянул в окно, а затем рванул со стула, срывая клейкую ленту с губ, и крикнул:

– Бери пистолет!

Дженсен бросился на Амелла, вложив в рывок весь свой вес, и они оба покатились вниз по лестнице.

Дженсен сгруппировался так, чтобы основной удар пришелся на Амелла, и чудесным образом не сломал шею, когда они рухнули на пол фойе. Он услышал, как пистолет скользнул по деревянному полу, услышал грохот шагов и чей-то крик, но не пытался понять, что происходит, лишь сосредоточился на том, чтобы пригвоздить Амелла к полу и не отпускать, пока не прибудет подкрепление или Джаред с пистолетом.

Дженсен забыл, конечно, что Кэти должна была вернуться назад за Стивеном, когда заведет машину. Он услышал, как Кэти закричала, и приподнялся, чтобы увидеть направленный на него пистолет и пулю, летевшую ему прямо в грудь.

Черт.

После этого началась суматоха. Рухнув на пол и ударившись головой так, что в ушах зазвенело, Дженсен услышал несколько выстрелов, крики, то, как опять распахнулась дверь и в комнату ворвались агенты. Но главным образом он ощущал присутствие Джареда, который шепотом умолял его о чем-то, обхватывал лицо ладонями, разрывал свитер Дженсена, чтобы обнаружить… 

– Бронежилет, – слегка истерично произнес Джаред, чуть не расхохотавшись от облегчения. – Гребаный бронежилет. Ты не подумал, что надо бы о нем упомянуть, прежде чем бросаться на подозреваемого, как какой-то камикадзе?

– Я спросил, смотрел ли ты «Крепкого орешка», – прохрипел Дженсен. – Джон МакКлейн: «Всегда держи козырь в рукаве».

– Тебе повезло, что _я_ в тебя не выстрелил… в воспитательных целях, – шмыгнул носом Джаред, и если бы у Дженсена перед глазами не плавали черные точки и не кружилась голова, он бы поклялся, что глаза у Джареда были мокрые.

– Счастливого Нового года и тебе, милый, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен и потерял сознание.

Если бы Джаред знал, кто изобрел бронежилет из кевлара, он бы, наверное, сделал ему предложение прямо сейчас.

Он продолжал таращиться на странную вмятину на бронежилете Дженсена, и хотя этим вечером были нанесены повреждения и серьезнее – прежде всего, кровоточила рана на виске Джареда, а пуля, выпущенная его рукой, прошла навылет сквозь плечо Стивена Амелла – все, о чем мог думать Джаред, это как неприглядно побагровеет кожа Дженсена в ближайшие дни, а омертвевшие клетки крови распространятся по груди.

Строго говоря, Дженсен был в порядке, у него на несколько минут сбилось дыхание, и он отключился, но даже после того, как он очнулся, когда другие агенты ворвались в помещение, надели наручники на Амеллов, собрали наркотики, которые смогли найти в доме, и другие улики, Джаред не мог перестать смотреть на Дженсена. Он ответил на все заданные ему вопросы, позволил медикам осмотреть порез на голове и объявить, что у него нет сотрясения, но все это время Джаред держал Дженсена в поле зрения, пристально следил, как тот докладывал о произошедшем, снова и снова отвечал на вопросы Жен.

Он более-менее осознавал суматоху, которая их окружала. Как Женевьев пожимала им руки и поздравляла их обоих. Как Стивена увезли в машине скорой помощи, а Кэти – в полицейском автомобиле. Как с любопытством смотрели на все их соседи, собравшиеся на обочине за желтой лентой. Джаред увидел Хейли и Криса, Алону и Гейба, Кейнов, Коллинзов и Хартли и ощутил чувство вины, но отложил его на потом. Все они могли сделать правильные выводы, а Джаред всегда мог позвонить и объяснить, что произошло, когда шумиха уляжется.

Возвращение в штаб-квартиру в салоне машины скорой помощи тем не менее прошло в тишине. Дженсен молчал – так, как не молчал с самого начала задания, когда Джаред ему даже не нравился – пристально глядя на сложенные руки и окровавленные костяшки – очнувшись, он ударил Амелла, чтобы тот не мог больше доставить никаких неприятностей, и вырубил его.

Джаред подумал, что Дженсен беспокоился из-за него, но тот уставился на свои ладони, как будто не существовало ничего интереснее.

– Эй, – тихо произнес Джаред, – мы сделали это.

Губы Дженсена изогнулись в кривоватой улыбке.

– Мы сделали это. Наконец-то свобода от пригорода.

Они оба хмыкнули, но тишина все равно оставалась напряженной, в ней была недоговоренность. Дженсен повернулся и посмотрел в окно, а Джаред взглянул на него. Столько всего произошло за последние несколько часов, что казалось, прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Джаред нависал над Дженсеном и нежно целовал его в их спальне.

Был момент, после того как Стивен и Дженсен упали, скатившись с лестницы, когда Джаред почти точно потерял сознание на мгновение. Он помнил все разрозненными стоп-кадрами, как, спотыкаясь, подошел к телу Дженсена, думая, что это именно тело – совершенно безжизненное. Была минута, прежде чем он прикоснулся к шее Дженсена, почувствовал его пульс, увидел бронежилет, закрывавший торс, когда Джаред существовал в мире, в котором не было Дженсена.

Это были худшие шестьдесят секунд жизни Джареда, он бы никогда не хотел их повторения.

Но Дженсен находился в безопасности, целый и почти невредимый, лишь немного пострадавший, но у него все будет в порядке. У них все будет в порядке.

Но Дженсен был прав. Они сделали это. Наконец освободились от пригорода.

Друг от друга.

От этого Джареда охватило невыразимое беспокойство, он нервничал даже после того, как они закончили оформлять отчеты и разобрались с технической стороной дела в штаб-квартире в Лос-Анджелесе. Он ходил за Дженсеном из комнаты в комнату, как декоративная собачка, молча помогал, когда имел возможность, по большей же части просто наблюдал за Дженсеном, замечая синяки под глазами и нахмуренные брови, когда тот сосредотачивался на выполняемой задаче.

Джаред внезапно запаниковал из-за того, что принимал все, связанное с Дженсеном, как должное, тогда как ему следовало наслаждаться каждым моментом.

Все это, каким бы фальшивым и раздражающим ни было, скоро закончится, а вместе с этим и партнерство Джареда и Дженсена.

Это было ударом, к которому Джаред на самом деле не подготовился. Потребность в том, чтобы все оставалось без изменений, заставила его последовать за Дженсеном из штаб-квартиры, когда их отпустили. Навес на здании укрыл их от проливного ледяного дождя; Дженсен уезжал. Этого не могло быть. Не могло все так закончиться.

– Увидимся, Джаред, – сказал Дженсен, не сдержав зевок. – Хорошая работа. Ты замечательный агент, хоть и немного чересчур пай-мальчик на свою же беду. Не хочешь выпить? У нас еще есть время, пока бары не закрылись.

Шел дождь, и Джаред уставился на вмятину на бронежилете Дженсена, который тот носил, словно какую-то долбаную медаль за отвагу, и это не должно было казаться таким милым, но казалось, потому что в какой-то момент все, связанное с Дженсеном Эклзом, – хорошее, плохое, злое – стало милым в глазах Джареда. Он автоматически кивнул в ответ на вопрос, но прежде чем смог придумать, что сказать на прощание, или предложить Дженсену подвезти его, Джаред взял и все снова испортил.

– Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, – произнес Джаред и неожиданно занервничал, не зная почему, потому что даже не представлял, что собирался сказать на самом деле.

– Это не может подождать, пока я не выпью пива? – спросил Дженсен, вытащив свой телефон, который забрал из ячейки в штаб-квартире, и включив его. – Я действительно хочу пива, давай мы поделим оплату на Uber [9], а потом я… 

– Вообще-то совсем не может, – ответил Джаред, слыша отчаяние в своем голосе, но будучи не в состоянии переживать из-за этого. – Совсем не может.

– Послушай, старик, мы победили, мы раскрыли дело, и, честно говоря, единственное новогоднее обещание, которое я дал себе – это отоспаться, так что не могли бы мы просто…

– Это была не просто легенда, – выпалил Джаред глупо и беззастенчиво.

Дженсен оторвал взгляд от телефона и долгое мгновение пристально и настороженно смотрел на Джареда.

– Что не было просто легендой?

– Что-то. Все. – Сердце Джареда колотилось так яростно, словно они опять были в доме Стивена и тот держал его на мушке, а Джаред, хоть убей, не мог замолчать, слова лились из него, как будто это в него выстрелили.

– В смысле сперва было, это же моя работа. Наша работа. Но чем дольше все продолжалось, чем лучше я тебя узнавал, тем сильнее понимал, что жить с тобой, разговаривать с тобой, прикасаться к тебе, – Джаред сглотнул комок в горле, – быть влюбленным в тебя. Все это не поддельное. Не ради легенды. И ни одна секунда до самого конца не казалась просто заданием, которое следовало выполнить. Может, началось все как ложь, но закончилось совсем не так.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – безучастно произнес Дженсен, и Джаред знал, что это риторический вопрос, но все равно ответил, недели, когда он сдерживал себя, рушились вокруг него.

– У меня никогда не было дома, – выпалил Джаред, чувствуя себя по-дурацки, как-то пугливо и внезапно застенчивее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он был мастером по тому, как понравиться людям, мог разговорами покорить кого угодно, но сейчас Джаред полностью распахнул душу. – У меня не так много денег помимо того, что необходимо, чтобы сводить концы с концами, а за исключением своих собак я не имею больше никакой собственности. Вся моя личность – это лоскутное одеяло из черт характера, которые я собрал воедино, чтобы выжить, чтобы понравиться людям. Но, Дженсен, – Джаред вложил всю тоску и желание в это имя, дал им проникнуть в форму и звук, сорвавшийся с губ, – я ни разу не солгал тебе, даже когда мы только и делали, что врали остальным. Это не было легендой. То, что я испытывал и испытываю к тебе, не легенда.

Дженсен застыл на месте, и в тусклом свете уличных фонарей под шум дождя Джаред не мог расслышать даже собственных мыслей.

– Ты – самая честная часть меня, – сказал Джаред и ограничился этим.

Дождь полился всерьез, приближаясь к категории «как из ведра», но Дженсен до сих пор не сказал ни слова. Когда же он заговорил, Джаред пожалел об этом.

– Послушай, пацан, я польщен, – Дженсен почесал затылок. – Правда. Но это… Прости, если я ввел тебя в заблуждение и дал повод думать, что между нами возникло то, чего на самом деле не было. Порой меня заносит с легендой, если я слишком долго работаю под прикрытием. Так бывает, так что я не виню тебя. Но на самом деле прошу прощения.

Он ни разу не поднял взгляд, и Джаред рассвирепел.

– Ты поцеловал меня, – возразил Джаред, пытаясь не повышать голос на случай, если кто-то из их коллег находился поблизости. – Ты толкнул меня к стене и поцеловал, Дженсен. «Слишком долго работаю под прикрытием», как бы не так!

– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Джаред? – внезапно взорвался Дженсен, теперь слова полились из него потоком. – Что ты мне понравился? Что я испытываю те же чувства к тебе? Что я провел последние полтора месяца, желая, чтобы все было по-настоящему? Что ж, я не хотел подобного, и это не так.

– Ты уверен? – это прозвучало довольно саркастично, но Джаред вдруг ощутил значимость этого вопроса. Было и так больно из-за того, что Дженсен дал ему такую отповедь. Джаред не знал, сможет ли выдержать даже _его_ упрямство, если это повторится опять.

– Это была просто работа, пацан. Я просто выполнял свою работу.

– Заткнись и перестань называть меня пацаном! – выплюнул Джаред. – Это бред собачий, и ты это знаешь.

– Даже если и так, все равно это плохая идея! – парировал Дженсен. – Люди вроде нас, в нашей сфере деятельности, нам безопаснее одним, не привязываться к кому-то. Ты понимаешь это так же хорошо, как и я.

– И что, Дженсен? – более мягко произнес Джаред, его голос был едва слышен за шумом дождя, он умолял. – И что? Ты _все время_ нарушаешь правила. Твоя репутация и карьера полностью построены на уходе от правил. Я видел. Видел, как ты поступаешь. Почему не нарушить и это правило?

К обочине подъехала машина со стикером Uber на передней панели. Дженсен выскочил под дождь, открыл дверь и обернулся лишь один раз, чтобы взглянуть на Джареда с извинением.

– Ты сам это сказал, – произнес он с горечью в голосе, перекрыв звуки ливня, – я индивидуалист, который не очень ладит с другими людьми.

Агент Эклз сел в машину и уехал, оставив своего бывшего напарника в одиночестве под проливным дождем.

Дженсен перекладывал бумажки столько, сколько мог, но в конце концов его отправили обратно на оперативную работу.

Одетый в бронежилет, он собирался задержать банду, занимавшуюся секс-торговлей, когда очень знакомый раздражающий голос раздался у него в наушнике, приказывая «следить за тем, что делается на три часа, мудак, а то голову снесут».

– Чад? – отрывисто произнес Дженсен, чуть не нажав на курок.

– Единственный и неповторимый, детка, – по голосу было понятно, что Чад широко улыбался, и Дженсен – несмотря на весь идиотизм Чада – не мог поверить в то, как чертовски рад был его услышать.

Задание завершилось к часу ночи относительно быстро и безболезненно. Прошел разбор докладов, агентов отпустили на ночь, и Чад небрежно предложил сходить в круглосуточную столовую, где готовили невероятную домашнюю колбасу.

Это было странное желание, но Дженсен знал, что дома его ждала только пустая квартира и огромное бремя вины и тоски, так что он согласился, изо всех сил стараясь просто плыть по течению.

Полчаса спустя, когда Дженсен растягивал бублик с маслом и лососем, как будто это была его последняя трапеза на земле, Чад поставил чашку кофе на стол и сказал:

– Итак, ты собираешься переходить к сути и спрашивать о ДжейПи или нет, Эклз?

Дженсен не подавился бубликом, но только едва-едва.

– Я не подозревал, что мы тут ради этого, – сказал он, и глаза Дженсена заслезились, когда он проглотил огромный кусок бублика.

– Ой, да брось ты, – Чад закатил глаза. – Ты думаешь, я тупой? После того, как всю операцию у тебя в ухе находился? Я спас твою задницу почти пять раз, когда тебя чуть не подстрелили, и я совершенно точно знаю, что ты никогда так неосмотрительно себя не ведешь.

– Как он? – ровно спросил Дженсен, прилагая все силы, чтобы не показать, как жаждал хоть каких-то известий, и решительно увел разговор в сторону от темы того, каким дураком был.

Чад откинулся на спинку винилового сидения и, прищурившись, взглянул на Дженсена, как будто до сих пор не знал, как его понимать.

– Он в порядке, – признал Чад через долгое мгновение, оценив Дженсена. – Перевелся сюда. Ненавидит метро всеми фибрами души, как минимум два раза случайно оказывался не в той части города, но ему нравится тут жить.

Дженсен кивнул, маленькими глотками отпивая кофе, боль в груди, словно разорвавшейся надвое, слегка успокоилась, как будто слова Чада были бальзамом для раны.

– Он скучает по тебе, – многозначительно произнес Чад, снова распарывая рану.

Дженсен фыркнул в ответ.

– Я в этом сомневаюсь.

Чад прищурился. Дженсен пожал плечами и вернулся к еде.

– Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить, как один козел другого?

– Валяй, – сказал Дженсен, отломив кусочек маринованного огурца.

– Эклз, блядь, что с тобой не так?

– Ты хочешь перечень в алфавитном порядке? Или в порядке…

– Ты же знаешь, он от тебя без ума. И я столько раз слышал, как ты дрочишь в душе, что понял, ты точно так же без ума от него, – выплюнул Чад. – Так что происходит? В чем твоя проблема? Во что ты, черт, играешь?

Дженсен поперхнулся, неожиданная интенсивность атаки Чада ошеломила его, прошлась по больному месту, Дженсен не был готов к этому, ко всему, что мог бы сказать Чад.

– Я не играю, это не… он не… мы не…

– Если ты и правда пытаешься сказать мне, что после того, как вы два месяца спали в одной кровати и уйму раз нарушали правила поведения напарников, между вами ничего нет, ты еще больший мудак, чем я думал, Эклз.

Они уставились друг другу в глаза, но Чад не спасовал. Возможно, у Дженсена и была лицензия на убийство и пистолет в кобуре, но Чад его нисколько не боялся. Это смутило Дженсена сильнее, чем следовало, и он не в первый раз задумался о том, что _снова_ недооценил самого блестящего аналитика ФБР.

Именно это осознание, что Дженсен, наверное, опять ошибся, лишило его всей оставшейся энергии. Он уронил голову, потер лицо ладонью, позволяя истощению последнего месяца – одинокое возвращение в Нью-Йорк, еще более одинокое возвращение в пустую квартиру и пустую кровать – выплеснуться наружу, словно раньше он пальцами сводил и держал швы.

– Мне… мне сложно довериться людям. У меня это плохо получается. Сближаться с людьми, особенно с Джаредом, непросто, потому что это в новинку для меня, это пугает.

Пугает – не то слово. Дженсен не мог вспомнить, когда еще испытывал такой страх, как в течение тех коротких мгновений, когда думал, что Джаред мог быть мертв; такую беспомощность, какую чувствовал, наблюдая, как у него на глазах били Джареда, а он ничего не мог сделать.

Дженсен хотел Джареда больше, чем кого-либо еще в своей жизни, в этом не было сомнений, но это понимание сопровождалось жутким, жутким страхом потерять Джареда. Дженсен был не уверен, что смог бы пережить это, не уверен, что всякий, любивший Джареда, смог бы это пережить. Словно бы солнце украли с неба. Это пугало Дженсена, и в конце концов именно потому он и ушел.

– Чувак, а ты не думаешь, что Джаред тоже до смерти боится? Он рискнул своим сердцем ради тебя, а я никогда не видел, чтобы он это делал ради _кого-либо_. Джаред – амбициозный, нацеленный на карьеру тип, но он был готов забыть о предусмотрительности и вероятности отказа ради _тебя_ , ты, кусок дерьма, и чем ты ему отплатил?

– Бросил его под дождем, – простонал Дженсен, стукнувшись головой о стол. – В буквальном смысле.

Чад кивнул.

– Именно так. А теперь, когда ты осознал свою огромную, колоссальную, титаническую ошибку, что ты собираешься делать?

– Кто говорит, что я _могу_ что-нибудь сделать? Ты слышал, как я с ним поступил, Чад, он, наверное, ненавидит меня.

– Если бы мы говорили о ком-то менее всепрощающем, менее сострадательном, менее глупо романтичном, чем мой лучший друг-болван, я бы согласился с тобой, – кивнул Чад. – Но мы говорим именно об этом болване. Так что высока вероятность, что он так же печален, жалок и до смерти влюблен, как и ты.

Мороз в Нью-Йорке покрыл улицу тонким слоем снега, и Дженсен выглянул в окно, зная, что где-то в этом городе, среди восьми миллионов людей находится один человек, только один, с которым Дженсен, быть может, хотел, а может, не хотел провести остаток жизни. Один человек, отношения с которым Дженсен колоссально испохабил.

Дженсен опять взглянул на подозрительно улыбавшегося Чада.

– Когда ты стал таким мудрым?

– Сучка, да я круглосуточная машина мудрости. Мировой опыт и тесный контакт с разными наркотиками привели к тому, что я верю – все возможно. И если недоучка из Гарварда может получить работу в ФБР и стать лучшим гребаным аналитиком в мире, то, думаю, робокоп-одиночка вроде тебя может найти любовь.

– Кто что-либо говорил о любви? – Дженсен приподнял бровь.

Чад не ответил на это, лишь шлепнул небольшой листок бумаги на стол у кулака Дженсена и двадцатку для официантки, встал и направился к выходу из столовой.

Он повернулся, чтобы крикнуть:

– Можете поблагодарить меня в своих свадебных тостах друг для друга. Или назвать одного из своих детей Чад-младший. Что-нибудь, короче. Но когда к тебе вернется разум и ты помчишься ломать дверь в его квартиру с розами и ведром смазки, скажешь ему, что тебя послал Чад Майкл Мюррей.

Колокольчики на двери в столовую зазвенели, когда она захлопнулась за Чадом, и Дженсен опустил взгляд на листок, который сжал в руке.

Чтобы запомнить адрес на бумажке, ушло десять секунд, но Дженсен аккуратно сложил ее и засунул в карман джинсов по пути домой, на всякий случай.

\--

Джаред ничего не мог поделать. Он немного похандрил, но глубоко погряз в переживаниях.

В полном соответствии со словами директора Моргана запрос о переводе быстро приняли, в течение недели после закрытия ими дела Зеленой Банды вся жизнь Джареда была упакована в коробки и перевезена через всю страну. Он запрыгнул в машину, принадлежавшую ФБР, и на ней преодолел весь путь от Лос-Анджелеса до Нью-Йорка с Харли и Сэди, занимавшими заднее сидение.

В приступе мазохизма он поставил на повтор все свои альбомы с рождественскими песнями и слушал их все сорок часов поездки, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о Дженсене.

Бюро устроило его в мрачноватой, но качественно отремонтированной квартире прямо в центре Чайна-тауна. Нового дела ему еще не давали, Джаред все еще проходил психологическое освидетельствование, чтобы опять получить разрешение на ношение оружия, так что последний месяц по большей части был проведен с чрезвычайно вредной, но необыкновенно вкусной китайской едой на вынос и повторным просмотром его любимых романтических комедий.

Нью-Йорк, каким бы оживленным городом он ни являлся, оказался удивительно унылым, когда тебе не с кем его разделить. Особенно во время праздников.

Обычно Джаред полагал, что праздники завершались в конце января, но наступил февраль с парадами и фестивалями, знаменующими китайский Новый год, и несмотря на всеобщее веселье на улице (не говоря уже о незаконных фейерверках), Джаред просто не мог проникнуться его духом.

В паре кварталов от них взорвалась шутиха, и Сэди горестно завыла.

– Я тоже, – автоматически отреагировал Джаред, потому что ему было жутко одиноко, и этот печальный-печальный звук находил отклик у него в душе. Это и то, как Бриджет Джонс похерила свою личную жизнь из-за неспособности сдерживать словесный понос. Джаред понимал, каково это, и мог посочувствовать.

Он ополовинил коробочку Ло Мейн [10] с говядиной и смотрел, как Колин Ферт рассказывал Рене Зеллвегер о своих истинных чувствах, показательно игнорируя звуки веселья и фейерверков, доносившиеся с улицы. Праздники честно могли идти в задницу.

_«Ты нравишься мне, очень сильно»._

_«Ну да. Если забыть про курение, алкоголь, вульгарную мамашу и недержание речи»._

_«Нет, ты мне очень нравишься. Такой, какая ты есть»._

– Ты очень удачливая сучка, Бриджет Джонс, – пробормотал Джаред, жуя.

Он только начал раздумывать, не пойти ли полежать в кровати, предаваясь жалости к самому себе, прежде чем события фильма станут особенно счастливыми, отчего настроение у него ухудшится еще больше, когда услышал звонок в дверь. Сэди и Харли, вскочив, оба загавкали.

– Нет, спасибо! – крикнул Джаред с дивана. – Покупка фейерверков меня не интересует!

Пауза. Потом опять раздался звонок.

– Вы разве не видели объявление? Торговым агентам вход запрещен!

Еще звонок. И еще. Собаки пришли в исступление, царапая дверь и скуля от волнения.

– Господи! – простонал Джаред и спрыгнул с дивана, собираясь высказать тому, кто стоял за дверью, все, что он думал. – Назад, назад, ребята, Сэди, _назад_.

Он распахнул дверь, и челюсть у него упала на пол.

– Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – прошептал Джаред, а собаки рванули вперед, виляя хвостами.

Вид у Дженсена был тот еще. В волосах запутались снежинки, он вообще весь был в снегу и дрожал, стуча зубами и сжимая в руке листок бумаги, выглядел Дженсен как умалишенный, но он стоял тут, и дыхание вырывалось облачками пара в холодном воздухе.

– Я не смог поймать такси, – хрипло объяснил Дженсен. – Поэтому я прибежал.

– Откуда? – рявкнул Джаред, придя в себя, когда понял, какими синими были губы Дженсена. На улице было _очень холодно_ , так что Джаред втащил его внутрь, захлопнул дверь и тут же принялся стряхивать снег с плеч Дженсена, притворившись, что после не станет больно, когда тот опять уйдет. Потому что именно так поступали люди вроде Дженсена Эклза.

– Я даже не знаю, – выдохнул Дженсен, не мешая Джареду суетиться вокруг него, едва реагируя. – Я был в прачечной, стирал темное и светлое вместе, как обычно, и постоянно… постоянно поворачивался, ожидая, что ты начнешь ругать меня за то, что я не разделил белье по цвету. Так что я подумал: «На хрен эту стирку!», и пошел на рынок купить какой-нибудь еды. Но все время меня преследовала мысль: «Где тут ряд с органическими продуктами? Как мне купить что-нибудь органическое?» Я не мог даже пойти домой и избавиться от этой мысли, выспавшись, потому что я больше не могу спать в своей чертовой кровати в одиночестве! А потом в какой-то момент между рынком, прачечной и моей квартирой я взял и побежал. Не смог поймать такси, поэтому просто побежал. И оказался тут.

Выглядел он так же удивленно, как Джаред себя чувствовал.

Возле них смирно сидели обе собаки, необычно спокойно и послушно для встречи с совершенно незнакомым человеком. Но они не вели себя настороженно, как обычно, а Дженсен, закончив говорить, наклонился и почесал у них за ушами, что, кажется, было принято за весьма пристойное приветствие, поскольку они потом довольно порысили обратно к дивану. Джаред пронаблюдал за этим общением и опять повернулся к Дженсену, не совсем понимая, что произошло.

– Но почему ты _здесь_? – спросил он. – Если ты хотел узнать, где находится рынок с органическими продуктами, ты мог бы… 

– Я соврал, Джаред. Соврал обо всем той ночью, когда мы закрыли дело. Я соврал, а ты был прав, понял, что это блеф, но я все равно соврал, а ты был прав. Насчет всего. Для меня это тоже была не просто легенда. Ни тогда. Ни сейчас.

– И что, ты пришел сюда, потому что тебе было одиноко и ты подумал, я легко соглашусь на секс? – запальчиво произнес Джаред, скрестив руки на груди, у него чуть голова кругом не шла, так хотелось сдаться и поверить Дженсену. – А как же насчет того, что одному лучше? Что изменилось?

– Ничего не изменилось, – сказал Дженсен. – В том-то и дело. Я испытывал эти чувства с самого начала.

– Прости, но мне сложно тебе поверить, – язвительно ответил Джаред.

– Тогда так, почему бы мне не предоставить доказательства и позволить тебе _сделать умозаключение_ на основе фактов, – произнес Дженсен и начал наступать на него, заставляя Джареда пятиться к входной двери, пока тот не уперся в нее, воспроизводя то, что случилось в большом доме в нескольких тысячах миль отсюда. И в тот момент Джаред понял, что Дженсен прав. Ничего не изменилось. Местожительство и формальности, должностные требования и прочее, но они все те же люди, и Джаред по-прежнему хотел Дженсена так же сильно, как и раньше, если не больше.

Ничего не изменилось. Они просто перестали притворяться.

– Я согласен, – выпалил Дженсен и стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали. – То, о чем ты говорил в канун Нового года: собаки, дрянная квартира, отвратительный пружинный матрас, дурацкие вечеринки с уродливыми свитерами на Рождество. Я хочу это, хочу все это и хочу, чтобы ты был чертовым центральным элементом посреди всего. Господи Иисусе, – он наклонил голову, а потом опять взглянул на Джареда, его голос звучал так интимно, глаза невероятно блестели, – я на все согласен, на сто процентов, прими меня или прогони; мне все равно, сколько раз придется это повторить, чтобы ты поверил, Джаред, я буду говорить снова и снова, и я…

– Заткнись, – произнес Джаред и яростно поцеловал Дженсена.

Это без преувеличения или сомнения был самый лучший поцелуй в жизни Джареда, настоящий или притворный. Он подался вперед, прижимаясь всем телом к Дженсену, пока тающий снег не стал капать на него. Дженсен не остался в долгу, губы его были теплыми и настойчивыми, руки прижимались к двери по обе стороны от Джареда, словно запирая его в клетке – можно подумать, ему бы хотелось оказаться в каком-то другом месте!

– Не могу поверить, что дал себя обмануть, ты, сволочь! – выдохнул Джаред Дженсену в губы, засунув руки ему под куртку и сжав в кулак материал его майки. – Весь этот месяц я _тосковал_ , потому что думал, ты меня _ненавидишь_.

Дженсен лишь хмыкнул и поцеловал Джареда в уголок губ, подбородок, чувствительное местечко за ухом, заставив его схватить воздух ртом и попытаться не терять связность мысли.

– Все это время, – продолжал удивленно бормотать Джаред. – Все это время ты…

– Глушил выпивкой страдания и делал что угодно, лишь бы занять себя, – прошептал Дженсен горячо и мокро Джареду в ключицу, а потом присосался к коже так, что Джаред тонко застонал.

– Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу, – Джаред не мог перестать болтать, не мог поверить, что он тут, что это происходило, что он получит все это. – Я просто решил, что ты будешь жить дальше своей жизнью и вскоре позабудешь о напарнике, который пришел в неистовство после пары поцелуев.

– Ты действительно так думал? – Дженсен отстранился, представляя собой воплощение греха с растрепанными волосами и покрасневшими губами.

Джаред лишь кивнул, потому что это было правдой. Это самая темная часть его – ощущение, что настоящего его никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы люди продолжали испытывать желание. Такое чувство говорило о неуверенности и больше подходило четырнадцатилетней девочке, но от него не избавиться, и Джаред испытывал его в подобные моменты – когда хотел больше, чем мог получить, больше, чем, как он думал, он заслуживал.

Дженсен медленно покачал головой с тем же ошеломленным выражением, как будто в него опять выстрелили.

– Ты чертов идиот, – прошептал он, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь к Джареду еще ближе, чем раньше. – Я из-за тебя _голову потерял_.

Джаред облегченно рассмеялся, и они опять начали целоваться.

От чувства свободы, пришедшего, когда Дженсен наконец рассказал правду, истинную правду, захватило дух, до краев переполнило сердце счастьем и надеждой на будущее. Это ощущение, однако, быстро вытеснилось усиливающимся осознанием эрекции Дженсена, не говоря уже о его собственной.

– Снимай эту одежду. Снимай. _Снимай!_ – Джаред рассмеялся, когда Дженсен проигнорировал это требование и снова начал покусывать его подбородок. – Раздевайся, пока не замерз насмерть. И ты говоришь, что это я чертов идиот; что вообще на тебя нашло – бежать в такой холод? Не отвечай. Просто снимай одежду, дурак.

Дженсен рассмеялся, и этот звук растопил что-то твердое внутри, о чем Джаред даже не подозревал, он постарался выглядеть не настолько влюбленным, когда Дженсен сбрасывал верхнюю одежду – казалось, этому неиссякаемому потоку свитеров не будет конца.

Когда он разделся до майки и слегка влажных от снега джинсов, Дженсен снова потянулся поцеловать Джареда, но тот направил его в сторону спальни, захлопнул дверь ногой, чтобы следом не зашли собаки, и изо всех сил толкнул Дженсена на кровать.

– Правило номер один, – безапелляционно произнес Джаред, сбросив рубашку и оказавшись обнаженным по пояс; он проигнорировал то, как забилось сердце, когда глаза у Дженсена потемнели и в них зажегся голод, специально держась на расстоянии. – Твои CD-диски не смешиваются с моими, твои рабочие файлы не смешиваются с моими. Вообще твои обычные симпатии ко всему захламленному и неряшливому не смешиваются с моими.

Усмехнувшись, Дженсен включился в игру и завел руку за спину, чтобы стащить майку через голову, и, _черт_ , Джаред видел Дженсена без рубашки сотни раз в течение нескольких месяцев, но неожиданно явное разрешение смотреть сколько хочется имело гораздо большее значение, и голод теперь светился во взгляде не только у Дженсена.

– Справедливо, – непринужденно заметил Дженсен. – Правило номер два. Ты никогда не будешь готовить. Никогда. Если это особое событие, например, мой день рождения, ты закажешь еду на вынос или разогреешь что-нибудь в микроволновке. Но за исключением тех случаев, когда я попрошу помочь мне, не лезь на кухню.

– Правило номер три. – Джаред снял пижамные штаны и боксеры, швырнул их в сторону. – Я занимаюсь покупкой продуктов. И стиркой. И имею дело с незнакомцами, открывая дверь и отвечая на телефонные звонки.

– Правило номер четыре. – Штаны и белье Дженсена присоединились к одежде Джареда на полу, когда он сказал: – Мы никогда больше не будем устраивать рождественские вечеринки. Никогда в жизни.

– Этот пункт мы еще пересмотрим. Что насчет вечеринок в честь дней рождения? – спросил Джаред, пытаясь на ощупь найти презервативы и смазку в ящике приставного столика.

– Небольшие, никаких шумных гуляний. Вечеринки в честь помолвки?

Джаред застыл, сдерживая улыбку изо всех сил, даже щеки заболели. 

– Обсудим это позже.

– Верно.

– И правило номер пять. – Джаред повернулся и сел на кровать в чем мать родила. Дженсен тоже был обнажен. Они оба разделись догола, и то, что казалось таким откровенным признанием близости, на самом деле производило впечатление, как будто они уже миллион раз так делали, каждый раз лучше, чем предыдущий. – Мы никогда не врем друг другу. Мы никогда не притворяемся. Мы – те, кто мы есть, никаких извинений. Мы – партнеры, прежде всего.

Дженсен медленно улыбнулся. 

– Звучит заманчиво.

В течение нескольких секунд они сидели на кровати, широко улыбаясь друг другу, как невинные подростки, а потом Дженсен подался вперед, обхватил лицо Джареда ладонями и притянул его для долгого опьяняющего поцелуя.

Несмотря на то, что они чувствовали себя комфортно, будучи голыми, оказаться так близко друг к другу обнаженными – это совершенно другое дело. Даже при совместном принятии душа они лишь изредка случайно задевали плечо плечом, всячески избегая зрительного контакта, но отмена границ и правил вызвала у Джареда небывалый трепет. Дженсен нерешительно провел языком по губам Джареда, прося разрешения, и получил его с лихвой.

Фейерверки свистели и трещали на улице, зарево от них просачивалось сквозь пластинки жалюзи оттенками золотого и красного цветов. Вначале руки у Дженсена были холодными, но где-то между гостиной и этим моментом они согрелись слегка и теперь скользили по ребрам и бедрам Джареда, нежно и неторопливо, отчего по коже бежали мурашки, а соски твердели, стоило им соприкоснуться грудью. Джаред вздохнул Дженсену в губы, обнимая его и поглаживая по лопаткам, притягивая к себе, чтобы тот оказался сверху.

В какой-то момент они трахнутся, Джаред знал это, но он также знал, что это произойдет где-то в будущем, потому что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не продержится столько времени, чтобы Дженсен оказался внутри него, не тогда, когда Дженсен начал толкаться бедрами, притираясь членом к члену, горячо и медленно, опять приникая губами к шее и ключицам Джареда. Он оставлял синяки, маленькие засосы, которые побагровеют и будут напоминать Джареду об этом моменте каждый раз, когда он увидит себя в зеркале. Это был такой детский и собственнический жест, и Джареду придется несколько дней носить шарфы, но он наслаждался каждой секундой.

– Завтра утром пойдешь выгуливать собак, – выдохнул Джаред, сжав волосы Дженсена в кулаке и выгибаясь навстречу трению, влажному касанию члена о член. – Тебе нужно с ними сблизиться.

– Мой кредитный рейтинг чертовски низок. А финансовые активы находятся в полном беспорядке, – Дженсен застонал, но звук оборвался, когда он поставил засос под подбородком Джареда.

– Формально я неортодоксальный еврей, – Джаред крепко зажмурился, хватая воздух ртом, – бедра двигались непроизвольно – не в силах опустить взгляд туда, где их тела потирались друг о друга, потому что боялся кончить слишком быстро. – Семья с маминой стороны – польские евреи. У меня была бар-мицва [11] и все такое.

– У меня на самом деле нет водительских прав. – Дженсен схватил Джареда за бедра, большие пальцы легли прямо под тазовыми косточками, задевая дорожку волос от пупка к паху. – Всю жизнь прожил на Стейтен-Айленде. Никогда в них не нуждался.

Это продолжалось некоторое время: медленное и плавное движение бедер, прилив крови к членам, оставляющим естественную смазку на животах, запах их смешанного пота и разделенное дыхание, отчего воздух казался туманным, обмен фактами друг о друге, как будто они находились на первом свидании. Это было глупо, и они делали паузы, чтобы отсмеяться или углубиться в детали, чтобы получить всю информацию, но по большей части все оставалось эротичным, постепенно превращаясь в нечто большее и эмоционально, и физически.

Однако в конце концов, где-то после признания Дженсена, что он втайне от других любит играть на гитаре и петь, Джаред не смог больше сдерживаться – потный, тяжело дышащий под губами Дженсена, с членом твердым как алмаз, с громыхающим в груди сердцем, со все еще плотно зажмуренными глазами он уступил перед натиском оргазма, который приближался слишком быстро, чтобы можно было к нему как следует подготовиться.

– Вот так, – произнес Дженсен изнуренным от секса и жара голосом, от его звучания по телу Джареда прокатились волны удовольствия. – Вот так, Джаред. Давай же, у тебя так хорошо получается. Вот и все. Кончи для меня.

Член Дженсена задел влажную головку члена Джареда еще раз, и Джаред ахнул, выгибаясь вверх, бедра приподнялись над кроватью, и хватка Дженсена на них стала еще крепче. На глаза навернулись слезы, он задохнулся под напором оргазма, охватившего его, а придя в себя после первой волны, впился в губы Дженсена, когда тот обхватил его член и начал двигать ладонью во время отголосков оргазма, как будто у него была уйма времени.

В итоге оказалось, что это не так. Джаред едва начал более-менее соображать и открыл глаза, когда почувствовал сперму Дженсена, теплую и влажную между их телами, через пару минут ощущение, наверное, станет неприятным, но пока было просто горячо наблюдать, как Дженсен хватал воздух ртом и дрожал, тело само по себе подавалось вперед, толкалось, когда Джаред целовал его, пережидая натиск оргазма.

Они лежали несколько мгновений, слегка ошеломленные, в посторгазменной эйфории.

– Не могу поверить, насколько мы шикарны в сексе, – медленно произнес Дженсен, переводя дыхание и глупо улыбаясь. – Мы охренительно шикарны в сексе. А мы технически даже не _занялись_ сексом.

– Если были оргазмы, это был секс, – поправил его Джаред, лишь чтобы поддразнить, но он тоже широко и глупо улыбался, думая о позабытых презервативах и смазке, лежавших на краю кровати, и задаваясь вопросом, стоило ли в какой-то момент акцентировать на них внимание.

Джаред решил не упоминать их и просто схватил майку с пола, чтобы вытереть их обоих, а потом руками и ногами обнял Дженсена. Он мог оставить презервативы и смазку на потом; у них было время, и это, возможно, самое замечательное во всем происходящем.

\--

– Я забыл сказать тебе… – гораздо позже произнес Дженсен, целуя родинки на спине Джареда просто потому, что мог это сделать.

– Забыл сказать мне… – снова начал мысль Джаред, после того как Дженсен уделил очень много времени и внимания его левой лопатке.

Дженсен поднял голову с мрачным выражением лица.

– Мы должны будем назвать одного из наших детей в честь Чада.

– _Что._

– Да, я как бы столкнулся с ним на прошлой неделе, – смущенно произнес Дженсен, устроив подбородок на плече Джареда, несколько раз поцеловал там кожу и продолжил: – На самом деле, гм, именно он сказал мне, где тебя найти, и вроде как образумил меня в достаточной мере, чтобы я действительно что-то предпринял. Так что в качестве «спасибо» он хочет либо получить публичную благодарность в наших свадебных тостах, либо стать тезкой нашего первенца, э, первого приемного ребенка, наверное. Первого усыновленного. Знаю, это звучит как преувеличение, но не думаю, что я физически способен сказать хоть что-то приятное о Чаде, а тем более перед всеми нашими коллегами и друзьями, так что придется остановиться на Чаде-младшем.

Всего этого сразу было слишком много для восприятия: небрежное употребление таких слов как «свадебные тосты» и «ребенок»; обещание чего-то большего, чем то, на что Джаред когда-либо мог надеяться; все, связанное этим нелепым рассказом и увенчанное образом страшилки, которой будет дядя Чад сам по себе.

Джаред смеялся так сильно, что даже заплакал, так громко, что собаки начали подвывать под дверью спальни, и так долго, что Дженсен взял на себя задачу утихомирить его поцелуями.

И вот так запросто в крохотной спальне воцарилась тишина, которая была мягче снега на крыльце и охватила все уголки дома Джареда – _их_ дома, потому что с завтрашнего дня носки Дженсена присоединятся к носкам Джареда в ящике шкафа, его средства для ухода за волосами перемешаются со средствами Джареда в тесном душе, а все его свитера будут валяться по квартире, чтобы Джаред мог их стащить и носить – и показалось, что посреди холодной зимней ночи их согрело солнечным светом.

Эпилог

– Ты достал мини-киши [12] из духовки? – панически выкрикнул Дженсен, запихивая еще несколько бревен в камин.

– А у нас были мини-киши в духовке? – в ответ прокричал Джаред, и Дженсен рванул обратно на кухню. Перед глазами плавали видения черных сгоревших кишей, когда он распахнул дверцу, надел прихватки-варежки и вытащил всю партию – пироги слегка перестояли, если судить по виду, но не очень сильно, вкус не ухудшится, они станут только более хрустящими. Дженсен выругался от облегчения и выложил их на поднос для закусок.

Он остановился на секунду, оглядывая всю картину, открывшуюся перед ним. Джаред просил – нет, _умолял_ , чтобы они устроили все для вечеринки: от массивной рождественской ели в гостиной и горы подарков до украшений и множества блюд с едой, а также рождественской музыки и песен Мэрайи Кэри, изящно игравших на фоне. Ни при каких обстоятельствах все те люди, которых они пригласили на вечеринку, не разместятся с удобством в их небольшом нью-йоркском особнячке, но Джаред пылал оптимизмом, а Дженсен все чаще и чаще понимал, что нет никакого смысла спорить, когда Джаред чего-то очень сильно хотел.

– Не могу поверить, что позволил уговорить себя на это, – сказал Дженсен, снимая фартук и майку. – Изменение Правила номер четыре на самом деле худшее, что когда-либо происходило со мной. Вечеринка начинается через пять минут, а я ни на мгновение не присел с пяти утра. Я сейчас _умру_.

– Что-то говорит мне, что ты и не с таким сталкивался, – хмыкнул Джаред из ванной. – Можешь не рыться в шкафу, я выбрал тебе одежду и положил на кровать.

– Я могу сам себе выбрать одежду, – огрызнулся Дженсен, но взял темно-зеленый свитер, подобранный под сорочку, лежавшую под ним на подушке, явно новый, но со стратегически отрезанным ценником. – Ты не должен был покупать мне новый рождественский свитер.

– Ты ведешь себя так, как будто меня кто-то заставил, приставив пистолет к виску, – иронично произнес Джаред, выходя из ванной и направляясь к лестнице, а потом повернулся с развратной улыбкой. – Но не беспокойся, это не настоящий твой подарок на Рождество. Свой ты получишь завтра, после того как все уйдут и мы останемся вдвоем.

Джаред послал ему воздушный поцелуй и подмигнул, а Дженсен закатил глаза, но все равно переоделся, улыбаясь тому, как смотрелся весь ансамбль. Он никогда не признает этого, но у Джареда был хороший вкус как в одежде, так и в остальном. Темные джинсы очень эффектно смотрелись со старыми ковбойскими сапогами его дедушки, которые, по-видимому, недавно почистили.

Дженсен побрызгал себе в лицо водой, решив, что с легкой щетиной сейчас мало что сможет сделать, и спустился по лестнице вслед за Джаредом, накинув галстук на шею.

Джаред переставлял подарки под елкой, бормоча что-то себе под нос, когда Дженсен вошел в комнату, все еще сражаясь с галстуком. Гостиная пахла корицей, все было идеально украшено, подобрано по цвету и все такое. Как и должно было быть – они планировали вечеринку несколько недель.

– Хейли и Крис с детьми будут через несколько минут, – сказал Джаред, взглянув на пришедшее сообщение. – Не могу поверить, что почти все соседи из того тупика прилетают, чтобы встретиться с нами. Богатые люди такие своеобразные.

– Лучше они, чем все с работы, – ровно произнес Дженсен, неловко вертя узел галстука в пальцах, уставших после многочасового взбивания и замешивания разных блюд для вечеринки. Джаред несколько раз пытался помочь, пока одна порция рома с маслом не загорелась.

С тех пор Джаред был изгнан с кухни и отправлен работать с украшениями.

– Не могу поверить, что мы пригласили Чада на эту вечеринку. Вечеринку, на которой будут присутствовать твой бывший начальник и наш нынешний босс. Грядет катастрофа.

– Я не подпущу Чада к алкогольному гоголь-моголю, если ты пообещаешь представить Джеффа девушке из Управления персоналом, которую я пригласил. Ее зовут Хилари. Думаю, она ему понравится. – Джаред подошел к Дженсену, все еще боровшемуся с галстуком. – Дай помогу.

Дженсен опустил руки и замер в теплом свете рождественских огней и потрескивающего камина, позволив Джареду взять завязывание галстука в свои ловкие руки.

– Похоже на дежавю, – сказал он, и они нежно улыбнулись друг другу, а потом Джаред опять сосредоточился на галстуке и слегка покраснел, вспомнив, как они в первый раз оказались в подобном положении.

– Знаешь, – Дженсен приподнял подбородок, чтобы взглянуть на Джареда, – попытка свести Хилари и Джеффа… Подбор пары людям только потому, что ты думаешь, что они понравятся друг другу – смелый шаг. Но не всегда получается так, как хочется.

– Для нас сработало, – пожал плечами Джаред, завязав узел на галстуке, и начал возиться с рукавами Дженсена, закатывая рубашку до локтя и заправляя свитер в складку.

– Да, – сказал Дженсен, с теплотой думая о последних пяти годах: о походах за продуктами в странное время ночью, потому что их рабочие графики были абсолютно идиотскими и очень редко совпадали. О том, как в редкий выходной они вечером, обнявшись, устраивались на диване лишь с пиццей, старыми фильмами и упаковкой пива. О том, как он, спотыкаясь, добирался до кровати, когда Джаред уже спал, или наоборот, а энергии хватало только на то, чтобы притянуть его поближе и обнять. О быстрых поцелуях со вкусом утреннего кофе, которые обычно превращались в быстрый секс на кухонном столе. О ссорах и пререканиях, и тишине, приходящей после них, о терпеливых перемириях, которые исцеляют раны. О медленном ленивом сексе время от времени воскресным утром, когда никуда не нужно было идти. – Да, полагаю, сработало.

Мысль о том, что же такого мог сделать Дженсен, чтобы заслужить все это, вызывала и головокружение, и трепет.

– Неужели это омела? – невинным голосом спросил Джаред, очень явно стараясь сдержать улыбку, и точно, когда Дженсен взглянул вверх, увидел – прямо над их головами висела омела, словно угрожающая копна сорняков.

– Умно, – саркастично произнес Дженсен, обнимая Джареда за талию и притягивая к себе, так что они оказались лицом к лицу. – Но, _конфетка_ , ты же знаешь, что необязательно было прилагать столько усилий, чтобы просто поцеловать меня. Тебе стоило лишь попросить.

Джаред теперь разулыбался вовсю, потянул Дженсена к себе за галстук, но Дженсен опередил его и поцеловал в зубы, прежде чем Джаред успел закрыть рот.

– Осторожнее, – пробормотал Джаред пару минут спустя, когда Дженсен опустил руки и схватил его за задницу, – тут через несколько минут будут дети.

– Мы всегда можем просто подняться наверх и отменить вечеринку, – с намеком произнес Дженсен, проведя носом по уху Джареда, и тот вздрогнул, а потом шлепнул Дженсена по рукам и сделал шаг назад.

– Умно, – в свою очередь повторил Джаред. – Но чтобы меня остановить, потребуется нечто большее. 

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Джаред одернул свитер, а Дженсен поправил волосы. Сквозь матовое стекло двери они могли различить силуэты Криса и Хейли, а также тройняшек, стоявших на крыльце, все трое одергивали платья и рукавички.

– Ты готов к встрече с бурей? – спросил Джаред, приподняв бровь, и приобнял Дженсена за талию.

– Странно ли будет, если я скажу, что на самом деле с радостью жду этого? – отозвался Дженсен, потому что так и было.

– Я в это не верю, – Джаред притворился, что шокирован, но улыбку было не удержать, едва заметную, тайную и только для Дженсена. – Настоящее рождественское чудо!

Дверь распахнулась под громкий хор голосов, желавших «Веселого Рождества!», и Дженсен подумал про себя, что, быть может, тот фильм с Джимми Стюартом попал в точку, потому что это – невероятно великолепная жизнь.

_Конец_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Стейтен-Айленд – одно из пяти боро (округов) Нью-Йорка, расположенное на одноимённом острове. Наиболее территориально удалённый и наименее населённый из всех районов Нью-Йорка.
> 
> [2] «Джамп стрит, 21» – телесериал 1980-х годов. Под началом капитана Фуллера команда из 4 полицейских офицеров. Молодые полицейские работают «под прикрытием» над раскрытием дел в школах.
> 
> [3] Домашнее партнёрство (также гражданское партнёрство, гражданский союз, внутреннее партнёрство, зарегистрированное партнёрство и др.) – признанный государством социальный институт, в котором могут быть узаконены отношения двух людей, не желающих или не имеющих возможности по закону зарегистрировать брак.
> 
> [4] Органические продукты – продукция сельского хозяйства и пищевой промышленности, изготовленная без использования (либо с меньшим использованием) синтетических пестицидов, синтетических минеральных удобрений, регуляторов роста, искусственных пищевых добавок, а также без использования генетически модифицированных продуктов. 
> 
> [5] «Мимоза» – алкогольный коктейль, представляющий собой смесь свежего апельсинового сока и шампанского или любого игристого вина.
> 
> [6] Эль-Ниньо – колебание температуры поверхностного слоя воды в экваториальной части Тихого океана, имеющее заметное влияние на климат.
> 
> [7] «Белый слон» – игра, в которой все участники приносят с собой подарки, завернутые так, чтобы нельзя было догадаться, что внутри. Все подарки складываются под елку, а игроки собираются в одной комнате и наблюдают за происходящим. Игра начинается с того, что первый участник подходит к елке и берет любой понравившийся ему подарок. Он разворачивает его у всех на глазах, показывает, демонстрирует и садится с подарком на свое место. Затем встает второй участник и выбирает себе подарок. Он может взять подарок из-под елки или же отобрать подарок у первого игрока. И так каждый следующий участник может взять подарок из-под елки или же забрать у кого-то из игроков уже развернутый подарок. Если у кого-то забрали подарок, то этот человек выбирает себе новый подарок. Он опять может или взять что-то из-под елки, или забрать подарок у кого-то другого, но не может взять назад тот подарок, который у него только что забрали. Игра считается законченной, когда под елкой не останется подарков.
> 
> [8] Найду тебя в утреннем солнце,  
> А ночью глядя на луну,  
> Буду видеть не её,  
> А лишь тебя.
> 
> [9] Uber Technologies Inc. (Убер) – американская международная компания из Сан-Франциско, создавшая одноимённое мобильное приложение для поиска, вызова и оплаты такси или частных водителей. С помощью приложения Uber заказчик резервирует машину с водителем и отслеживает её перемещение к указанной точке, оплата производится с помощью данных банковской карты или наличными. В большинстве случаев водители используют свои собственные автомобили, а также машины таксопарков или партнёров. В большинстве стран 80% оплаты переходят водителю, 20% перечисляются Uber. 
> 
> [10] Ло Мейн – популярное блюдо, которое подают в китайских ресторанах по всему миру. Обычно Ло мейн – китайская лапша, отваренная особым способом в соевом соусе, подается с супом Вонтон, овощами, жареной свининой или тушеной кантонской говядиной.
> 
> [11] Бар-мицва – в иудаизме обряд инициации, означающий, что еврейский мальчик, достигший 13 лет, становится совершеннолетним в религиозном отношении и возлагает на себя все религиозные обязанности.
> 
> [12] Киш – французский несладкий открытый пирог с начинкой на основе яиц и молока.


End file.
